We found the love
by GyuMin407
Summary: [Update] Sungmin tidak pernah berfikir akan terlibat masalah dengan kedua penguasa disekolah baru nya, dimana kedua penguasa itu saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Tapi seiring berjalan nya waktu, Sungmin mulai terbiasa dengan keduanya, lalu bagaimana jika ada sebuah keadaan yang memaksa nya harus memilih diantara keduanya?/KyuMin/KiMin/GS/Chapter/Nosiders/RnRjuseyo
1. Chapter 1

**Satu bulan yang lalu**

"Kibum sudah keterlaluan, baru satu bulan dia pindah ke sekolah ini tapi dengan hebat nya dia sudah membuat sepuluh siswa kami babak belur di rumah sakit!" Kepala sekolah Han melirik ke arah Kibum yang hanya duduk diam disamping Sekretaris Nam, sekretaris kepercayaan ayah nya.

Kepala sekolah Han menatap sekretaris ayah Kibum tajam, "Dan seharusnya orang tua Kibum lah yang memenuhi panggilan ini, kenapa beliau mengirimkan sekretaris nya? Sebegitu sibuk nya kah, orang tua mu, heh, Kim Kibum?" Kepala sekolah Han semakin menjadi-jadi, Kibum mengangkat wajah nya ketika merasakan kepala sekolah Han sedang memelototi nya.

"Mau jadi apa kau kedepan nya, Kibum!" lagi-lagi kepala sekolah Han menyindir kepada anak murid nya yang bahkan tidak memperhatikan.

Sekretaris Nam buru-buru membuka koper yang sejak tadi dibawa nya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah cek dari dalam nya. Kibum melirik kesal ke samping kanannya.

"Ini, kita selesaikan saja dengan ini. Lupakan masalah ini dan biarkan Tuan Muda Kim tetap bersekolah di sekolah ini,"

Ucapan Sekretaris Nam membuat seringai di wajah kepala sekolah Han tampak menyebalkan. Kibum menatap kesal pada orang kepercayaan ayah nya itu, dia pun mencibir sebentar kemudian beranjak bangun dari kursinya.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya sungguh membuat seringai kepala sekolah Han tampak lebih bodoh dari sebelumnya ketika Kibum mengambil cek itu dan merobeknya, membuang serpihan kecilnya ke udara.

"Tidak perlu seperti ini untuk mempertahankan ku disekolah yang membosankan ini, mulai hari ini, aku resmi mengundurkan diri dari sekolah ini," Kibum mengambil tas nya yang ada dikursi dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah.

.

.

.

GyuMin407

Present

"We found the love"

Cast : Super Junior member, OC's, and SMent artist.

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Romance, School life, Family.

Summary : Sungmin tidak pernah berfikir akan terlibat masalah oleh kedua penguasa disekolah baru nya, dimana kedua penguasa itu saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Tapi seiring berjalan nya waktu, Sungmin mulai terbiasa dengan keduanya, lalu bagaimana jika ada sebuah keadaan yang memaksa nya harus memilih diantara keduanya?

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah, kau benar-benar akan pergi?"

Seorang wanita paruh baya terlihat mendekati seorang gadis remaja yang tengah mengemas baju-baju nya ke dalam sebuah koper tua. Sepertinya gadis itu akan melakukan suatu perjalanan yang cukup jauh mengingat banyaknya baju-baju yang dimasukannya ke dalam koper tua nya itu.

"Hm.. Ne, halmonie," gadis bernama Sungmin itu menjawab tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Halmonie pasti akan sangat merindukanmu, baik-baiklah disana," wanita patuh baya itu kini mengelus lengan Sungmin lembut, penuh kasih sayang.

"Tentu saja aku akan baik-baik saja, halmonie tidak perlu khawatir," Sungmin kini membalas tatapan Nenek nya yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu, Minnie-ah, kejarlah mimpi mu. Dan jangan pernah menyerah bahkan jika semua orang menolak mimpimu, kau harus memperjuangkan mimpi mu. Arraseo?" Nasehat sang Nenek membuat Sungmin hanya mampu mengangguk, menatap yakin manik bening yang semakin lama terlihat semakin lelah termakan usia.

"Aku juga akan sangat merindukanmu Halmonie, terima kasih selama ini sudah banyak membantu ku. Aku janji akan melakukan yang terbaik," kedua wanita berbeda generasi itupun larut dalam pelukan suka cita.

Lee Sungmin, gadis berusia 18 tahun yang 'terpaksa' hidup sangat sederhana hanya bersama neneknya sejak ia berusia 7 tahun. Kemana orang tua sungmin? Lalu kenapa ia harus 'terpaksa' hidup sangat sederhana bersama neneknya? Jawaban pertanyaan yang pertama mengenai orang tua Sungmin adalah, orang tua Sungmin sudah meninggal saat Sungmin berusia 7 tahun karena kecelakaan pesawat saat hendak berpergian keluar negri untuk keperluan bisnis keluarga nya.

Sementara jawaban yang kedua, sebenarnya keluanga Lee adalah salah satu dari segelintir keluarga 'berdarah biru' diKorea. Berdarah bangsawan tentu saja memiliki harta yang melimpah, harta itu diwariskan oleh kakek Sungmin yang sudah meninggal saat sungmin baru berumur 1 tahun dan seluruh aset kekayaan dan perusahaan beserta cabang yang dibangun susah payah dengan usahanya diwariskan oleh anak laki-laki semata wayangnya, ayah Sungmin. Namun, setelah kedua orang tua nya meninggal, perusahaan milik keluarga Lee terbungkalai, tak ada yang mengurus hingga akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa harus gulung tikar. Tentu saja itu sulit bagi Nenek Sungmin dan tentu saja Sungmin sendiri, akhirnya mereka berdua pun pindah ke Mokpo dan hidup dengan sangat sederhana disana.

Tapi kini Sungmin harus meninggalkan Mokpo dan juga Nenek nya, ia mendapatkan beasiswa di sebuah sekolah popular di Seoul "S.M Senior High School", sekolah yang sangat di idam-idamkan semua siswa di Korea, sekolah yang hanya kaum bangsawan saja lah yang mampu memasuki nya.

Sungmin mendapat beasiswa bukan karena ia dari kalangan yang tidak mampu sehingga mendapat kasihan dari pihak yayasan, tapi Sungmin mendapat beasiswa itu karena usahanya sendiri. Ia mengikuti tes akademik yang diselenggarakan pihak yayasan dua minggu lalu dan siapa sangka bahwa Sungmin berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa yang sangat diinginkan beribu-ribu orang diluar sana. Sungmin bukan beruntung, tapi dia memang pantas menerimanya.

"Makan lah dan hidup lah dengan baik disana," ucap Nenek Sungmin sambil membantu Sungmin merapihkan koper nya,

"Tentu saja, aku tidak sendiri disana, ada Donghae dan keluarga nya yang akan menampung ku," ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum tipis, sang Nenek hanya tersenyum kecil dan mereka pun segera menyelesaikan packing mereka.

Lee Donghae adalah tetangga nya sekaligus teman Sungmin sejak kecil, namun dua tahun yang lalu keluarga Donghae pindah ke Seoul karena urusan bisnis ayah Donghae. Dan kebetulan, Donghae juga bersekolah di S.M Senior High School, sama seperti Sungmin.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu fokus menatap rintik hujan dari balik jendela kaca, bau tanah menyengat indera penciumannya ketika hujan mulai semakin deras membasahi bumi. Kaca didepannya pun mulai berembun dan menghalangi pandangannya untuk melihat keluar.

"Kka…"

Pemuda itu menoleh ketika mendengar seseorang menegur nya, ia menghela nafas ketika mengetahui siapa yang ada dibelakangnya. Sekelompok pemuda seumurannya berjumlah tiga orang dengan pimpinan mereka yang berada didepannya, tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Kau tidak berhak mengusir ku, tempat ini fasilitas sekolah, Cho Kyuhyun," ucap pemuda itu sinis, tidak menghiraukan tatapan tajam Kyuhyun yang mengintimidasi nya.

"Tapi sekolah ini memang milik ku, Kim Kibum-ssi," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada meremehkan, pemuda yang ternyata Kibum itu hanya tertawa kecil, tertawa mengejek lebih tepat nya.

"Kalau begitu kau juga tahu, kan kalau keluarga ku salah satu donatur terbesar untuk sekolah ini?" Kibum beranjak bangun dari kursi nya, terlalu bersemangat sampai kursi yang tadi ia duduki tergeletak jatuh ke lantai.

Kibum berdiri menghadap Kyuhyun seolah menantang, Changmin dan Minho, kedua teman Kyuhyun hendak maju ketika Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan kanan nya, memaksa kedua temannya untuk diam.

"Kami akan menunggu diluar, jika terjadi sesuatu, panggil kami," ucap Changmin sambil berlalu keluar dengan Minho dibelakang nya, sengaja memberi privasi untuk Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

"Sampai kapan?" Kibum melirik Kyuhyun, "Sampai kapan kau akan menjadi anak kecil seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring mendengar nya, "Sudah ku peringatkan bukan sejak awal kau menginjakkan kaki disekolah ini, jika kau tidak segera pindah maka kau akan selamanya berurusan dengan ku," Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya ke udara, "Jadi salah siapa? Siapa yang keras kepala ingin tetap bersekolah disini? Aku, atau kau?"

Kibum memandang Kyuhyun geram, "Lalu apa mau mu? Apa yang kau ingin kan dari ku?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kencang, "Yang aku mau adalah…" Kyuhyun melirik ke arah kepalan tangan Kibum, "Kau enyahlah dari hadapan ku,"

Kibum menghela nafas kesal, menatap Kyuhyun yang keluar ruangan dengan senyum puas yang tersungging di bibir nya.

.

.

.

Suasana akrab dan hangat kekeluargaan menyelimuti meja makan di rumah keluarga Lee. Mereka semua sedang makan malam bersama. Jaejoong, ibu Donghae benar-benar menjamu Sungmin dengan sangat baik. Sungmin sampai dibuat sungkan karena kebaikan hatinya.

"Ahjumma, ini terlalu berlebihan," bisik Sungmin ketika Jaejoong mengambilkannya nasi dan lauk pauk ke atas piring nya.

"Eish…" Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, "Kau ini keluarga kami juga, Sungmin-ah, tidak perlu sungkan,"

"Benar, Min," Donghae menyahut, "Kau ini sudah kami anggap sebagai keluarga, jadi berhentilah merasa sungkan, kami semua menerima mu, kok,"

Yunho mengangguk, "Dan mulai sekarang panggil kami Eomma dan Appa, seperti Donghae dan Donghwa memanggil kami,"

Sungmin membesarkan pandangannya menatap keluarga Lee tidak percaya, "Jinjja? Bolehkah aku?" Sungmin menatap satu per satu dari mereka dengan gugup.

"Tentu saja, Sungmin-ah," Donghwa tersenyum meyakinkan, kini gantian si sulung dari keluarga Lee yang menjawab.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar, ia tidak menyangka akan diterima sebaik ini oleh keluarga Lee. Ia sempat mengira keluarga Lee akan keberatan dengan keberadaannya yang mungkin akan menjadi beban. Namun ia salah, sejak dulu memang hanya keluarga Lee saja lah yang menerima dan memperlakukannya beserta nenek nya seperti layaknya sebuah keluarga.

Sisa makan malam pun mereka lanjutkan dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan tentang sekolah Sungmin dan Donghae, dan setelah itu Jaejoong dan Sungmin bergegas merapihkan meja makan. Jaejoong bersikeras agar Sungmin istirahat karena dia pasti lelah, namun Sungmin juga bersikeras bahwa ia ingin membantu Jaejoong.

Baru sekitar jam sepuluh malam lah Sungmin masuk ke kamar nya, setelah merapihkan barang-barang nya, ia pun lekas membaringkan tubuh nya di kasur, dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk gadis itu jatuh terlelap dalam tidur nya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Kyuhyun menatap pemandangan kota Seoul dipagi hari dengan tatapan kosong. Ia menghela nafas dan beralih menatap jam digital nya dimeja nakas yang menunjukan pukul tujuh tepat.

"Sudah waktu nya berangkat sekolah, heh," bisik nya seraya memakai seragam dan mantel nya.

Setelah selesai memakai seragam, tas, dan sepatu nya, Kyuhyun pun membuka pintu kamar nya yang tadi diketuk seseorang, ternyata diketuk oleh kepala pelayan dirumahnya. Bibi Choi.

"Ahjumma, apa kau melihat Eomma dan Appa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil meminum susu yang dibawa Bibi Choi.

"Tuan dan Nyonya berangkat pagi-pagi sekali dan menitipkan ini pada saya untuk diberikan kepada Tuan Muda," Bibi Choi memberikan sebuah amplop coklat yang tidak asing dimata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap amplop itu datar, "Simpan saja, aku masih punya uang," Kyuhyun pun melangkah keluar dari rumah mewahnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengantar Suami dan anak-anak nya ke gerbang pintu rumah mereka setelah selesai merapihkan meja makan usai sarapan, tak lama kemudian Sungmin pun muncul setelah selesai memakai sepatunya.

"Semoga kalian mendapatkan hari yang menyenangkan, ne?" Jaejoong merapihkan dasi suami nya yang terlihat miring.

"Eomma kami pergi, ne." ucap Donghae sambil berlalu masuk kedalam mobil Hyung nya, "Sungmin-ah, kajja,"

Sungmin menunduk hormat pada Jaejoong dan Yunho yang masih berdiri didepan rumah. Jaejoong tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya hingga mobil Donghwa menghilang di tikungan. Dan tak selang beberapa menit ia kembali melambaikan tangannya sampai mobil Yunho menghilang ditikungan.

"Aaahh aku benar-benar mencintai mereka," seru Jaejoong sambil berbalik masuk kedalam rumah,

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Donghae berjalan santai ke arah gedung sekolah nya, Sungmin dibuat terkagum-kagum melihat betapa besar dan mewahnya gedung sekolahnya sekarang, berbanding terbalik dengan sekolah nya di Mokpo.

Sungmin kembali teringat dengan nenek nya, sedih harus meninggalkan nenek nya yang sudah tidak muda lagi sendirian dikampung sana, namun mau bagaimana lagi toh dia disini juga karena kehendak nenek nya juga.

Ya, Seoul akan menjadi awal yang baru bagi Sungmin.

Alis Sungmin mengerut saat mata nya menatap pemandangan yang menurut nya tabu tak jauh dari tempat nya berdiri. Diperjalanan nya menuju gerbang sekolah ia sudah disuguhi pemandangan perkelahian dua orang pemuda yang berseragam sama dengannya versus banyak pemuda dengan seragam berbeda.

Sungmin menatap perkelahian itu lama, dan terkesima melihat kemampuan berkelahi dua pemuda yang berseragam sama dengannya. Sungmin pernah mempelajari matrial art saat ia masih kecil, namun tidak ia teruskan karena masalah biaya.

Saat sedang asik melihat, Sungmin terkesiap ketika merasa tangannya ditarik seseorang, ia menoleh dan mendapati Donghae tengah menatap nya dengan tatapan memperingatkan. Sungmin hanya diam ketika Donghae menariknya masuk kedalam kawasan sekolah.

"Kau jangan sampai berurusan dengan kedua pemuda tadi, Min, nanti hidup mu bisa rumit," ucap Donghae mewanti-wanti Sungmin, "Kau kan anak baru, jadi jangan cari masalah, apalagi sama mereka berdua," Donghae menunjuk ke arah gerbang, menunjuk kedua pemuda yang tadi berkelahi.

Baru saja Sungmin ingin bertanya lebih lanjut ketika mendengar bunyi bel yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, Sungmin menghela nafas, bertanya nya nanti saja.

.

.

.

Sungmin menghela nafas dan berjalan ke tempat duduk nya dengan gugup. Sepertinya dia tidak akan mendapat teman dikelasnya karena tidak ada yang menatap Sungmin lebih dari dua detik kecuali dua pemuda yang duduk dibelakang itu.

Kedua pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang ia lihat berkelahi digerbang sekolah, dan betapa terkejutnya Sungmin mengetahui bahwa dia sekelas dengan kedua pemuda itu, pemuda yang sejak tadi menatapnya tanpa berkedip, apa ada sesuatu yang aneh diwajahnya? Pikir Sungmin.

Sungmin duduk dengan gelisah sepanjang jam pelajaran, entah kenapa ia seperti merasa sedang diawasi dari belakang. Ia ingin menoleh namun tidak berani. Karena ia mengingat kata-kata Donghae dengan sangat baik diotak nya.

"**Kau jangan sampai berurusan dengan kedua pemuda tadi, Min, nanti hidup mu bisa rumit,"**

.

.

.

Sungmin duduk dimeja kantin dengan canggung ketika ia melihat Donghae membawa seorang gadis bersamanya. Donghae memang pernah bercerita kalau ia memiliki seorang kekasih yang cantik disekolah, ternyata memang benar, kekasih nya benar-benar cantik dan berkelas.

"Kau pasti Lee Sungmin, annyeong, Lee Hyukjae imnida," ucap Hyukjae bersemangat. Sungmin membalas jabatan tangan Hyukjae canggung sambil tersenyum, "Lee Sungmin imnida, jadi kau Lee Hyukjae itu? Donghae tidak bergurau ketika mengatakan kau benar-benar mempesona. Donghae banyak bercerita tentang mu,"

Hyukjae tersenyum manis, menatap Donghae sekilas, "Geurom, aku memang luar biasa, biasakan lah dengan itu, Sungmin-ah,"

"Senang berkenalan dengan mu, Hyukjae-ssi," Sungmin beralih kepada Donghae, "Ah, Hae-ah, kalau boleh, aku ingin tahu tentang kedua pemuda yang tadi pagi berkelahi digerbang, kebetulan aku sekelas dengannya,"

Donghae tersedak minumannya, Hyukjae buru-buru memberikan Donghae tissue untuk membersihkan mulutnya. Donghae terbatuk-batuk sambil mengusap bibirnya, Sungmin menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat respon Donghae yang berlebihan,

"Apa kau bilang? Kau satu kelas dengan Kibum dan Kyuhyun?" ucap Donghae tak percaya, "Wow, daebak, kau sekelas dengan mereka, Sungmin-ah?" sahut Hyukjae sama tak percaya nya.

"Oh, jadi nama nya Kibum dan Kyuhyun?" tebak Sungmin, "Tapi kenapa kalian kaget sekali, memang nya mereka siapa?" Sungmin menatap Donghae dan Hyukjae bergantian.

"Sungmin-ah, mereka itu seperti air dan minyak, tidak bisa bersatu," Hyukjae memajukan wajahnya, "Dan jangan sekali-sekali kau mencari masalah dengan mereka berdua, hidup mu bisa kacau nanti nya,"

Sungmin memandang Hyukjae tidak mengerti, Donghae yang menangkap maksud tatapan Sungmin pun menghela nafas dan berniat menjelaskan lebih detail,

"Kyuhyun, yang berambut ikal coklat itu adalah anak dari pemiliki yayasan sekolah," Donghae menunjuk kepada tiga orang pemuda yang tengah berjalan dipinggir lapangan dengan dagu nya, kemudian beralih pada seorang pemuda yang tengah berjalan sendirian disisi lain lapangan,

"Sedangkan Kibum, yang berambut hitam itu adalah anak dari donatur terbesar di yayasan, dia baru satu bulan pindah kemari. Ku dengar dulu mereka akrab, sahabat baik malah, tapi entah kenapa sekarang menjadi musuh bebuyutan, mereka akan bersatu jika berkelahi melawan siswa dari sekolah lain, namun akan menjadi musuh jika sudah berada dalam lingkup sekolah," jelas Donghae setengah berbisik.

"Dia juga suka membully anak-anak yang status sosial nya dibawah mereka," Hyukjae kembali memajukan wajahnya, "Kau jangan mencari masalah dengan mereka jika ingin bertahan disekolah ini, arraseo?"

Sungmin langsung mengangguk patuh, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu masuk kantin dan menemukan Kyuhyun bersama kedua temannya memasuki kantin. Sungmin langsung menunduk ketika mengetahui Kyuhyun menoleh kearahnya.

.

.

.

"Menemukan target baru?" tanya Changmin melihat Kyuhyun terdiam ditempatnya berdiri sambil memandang meja yang ditempati tiga siswa didepannya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat gadis itu menundukan wajahnya ketika ia membalas tatapannya, bukankah gadis itu yang menatapnya duluan?

"Sampai kapan kita akan berdiri?" Minho menyikut lengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melirik Minho sebentar lalu beralih ke meja itu lagi, Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya lalu mengedikkan bahu nya cuek sambil melangkah maju ke meja yang biasa ditempatinya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Kibum juga terdiam didepan pintu masuk kantin, ia melihat Kyuhyun yang tadi memperhatikan gadis itu sama seperti saat dikelas, Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dan gadis itu bergantian.

Setelah Kyuhyun berlalu ke meja nya, Kibum kini fokus pada gadis yang tadi diperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Kau menghalangi pintu masuk, Kibum-ah," Kibum menoleh dan mendapati Sunbae nya tengah menatapnya aneh, "Ada apa dengan mu? Kenapa seperti orang yang setengah sadar begini?"

Kibum menggeleng, "Ani, kau mau makan siang juga? Siwon-ah?"

Siwon menggeram kesal, "Eish, anak ini, panggil aku sunbae!" Siwon melangkah masuk ke dalam kantin, tapi dia berhenti dan kembali berbalik, "YA! Kau masih mau berdiri seperti orang bodoh disana? Kim Kibum?"

.

.

.

"Kami pulang!"

Donghae berteriak dengan riang ketika selesai membuka sepatunya dan menyimpannya ditempat penyimpanan sepatu, pemuda manis itu pun bergegas memakai sandal rumahnya dan masuk kedalam.

Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekanakan Donghae, setelah mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah, Sungmin pun bergegas masuk menyusul Donghae,

"Kalian sudah pulang? Cha, cepatlah ganti baju dan makan, Eomma memasakan sesuatu yang lezat hari ini," ucap Jaejoong sambil merapihkan majalah-majalah diruang tengah.

Donghae langsung meluncur ke kamar nya bak peluru, sementara Sungmin memilih untuk ikut membantu Jaejoong merapihkan majalah.

"Gwenchana Sungmin-ah, lebih baik kau ganti baju dan lekaslah makan, ne?" Jaejoong menatap Sungmin perhatian, Sungmin menggeleng, "Eomma sudah sangat baik padaku, setidaknya izinkan aku membalas kebaikan Eomma dengan membantu sedikit,"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan membiarkan Sungmin mengambil alih pekerjaannya. Dulu ia dan Yunho amat sangat menginginkan anak perempuan untuk menjadi adik Donghae, namun apa daya, saat itu dokter memvonis bahwa dirinya sudah tidak bisa mengandung lagi karna keadaan rahimnya yang lemah.

"Eomma? Kau melamun?" tegur Sungmin.

Jaejoong terkesiap, "Mianhae, apa apa sayang?"

Sungmin menggeleng, "Ani, hanya saja, bolehkah aku meminjam telepon rumah? Aku ingin menelfon Halmonie, Eomma,"

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Pakailah," ia mengusap rambut Sungmin dengan sayang, "Semua fasilitas dirumah ini sekarang milik mu juga, pakailah. Aku akan memberikan mu ponsel besok,"

"Aniyo," Sungmin menggeleng, "Tidak perlu repot-repot, Eomma. Aku, soal ponsel, aku akan membelinya nanti, setelah aku mendapatkan pekerjaan paruh waktu," Sungmin bergegas mengambil tas nya dan berjalan naik ke kamar nya untuk berganti baju,

Jaejoong menghela nafas, "Anak itu…"

.

.

.

TBC

.

Test.. test..

Inilah cerita barunya, walau abal tapi masih layak dibaca yaa-_-

Untuk ff Let out the beast ending masih dalam masa pengerjaan, jadi buat yang nunggu (kalo ada yang nunggu-_-) dimohon bersabar sebentar yaa:D

Dimohon dengan sangat untuk tidak ada siders yaa, hargai usaha menulis^^ review itu salah satu bentuk appresiasi loh chingudeul hihi^^

Salam,

GyuMin407


	2. Chapter 2

GyuMin407

Present

"We found the love"

Cast : Super Junior member, OC's, and SMent artist.

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Romance, School life, Family.

Summary : Sungmin tidak pernah berfikir akan terlibat masalah oleh kedua penguasa disekolah baru nya, dimana kedua penguasa itu saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Tapi seiring berjalan nya waktu, Sungmin mulai terbiasa dengan keduanya, lalu bagaimana jika ada sebuah keadaan yang memaksa nya harus memilih diantara keduanya?

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

Kini aula sekolah elit itu penuh sesak dengan para siswa atau siswi. Pihak sekolah sengaja mengumpulkan para siswa dan siswi untuk berkumpul dilapangan dan mendengarkan seminar, ini adalah agenda rutin sekolah setiap bulan.

Sungmin dan Hyukjae berdiri berdampingan dibarisan belakang, Hyukjae yang sejak tadi tidak bisa diam pun menoleh saat melihat seorang gadis manis bersurai hitam tengah kebingungan, kepala nya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti mencari seseorang.

"YA! Kim Ryeowook!" panggil Hyukjae, "Kemarilah! Bergabung bersama kami!" Hyukjae mengisyaratkan gadis itu mendekat, Sungmin tersenyum ramah pada Ryeowook,

"Hyukjae! Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku, eoh?! Eh-Nuguseyo?" Ryeowook menatap Sungmin penuh tanya, "Nan Kim Ryeowook imnida, neo?"

Sungmin tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Ryeowook, "Nan Lee Sungmin imnida,"

Ryeowook menatap Sungmin terkejut, "Kau Lee Sungmin? Teman Hyukjae, kan? Jinjja? Kalau begitu bergabung dengan kami saja," Ryeowook tersenyum dan melempar tatapan pada Hyukjae, "Kenapa kau baru mengenalkan Sungmin pada ku sekarang, Hyukjae-ssi?"

Hyukjae mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Sekarang kan kalian sudah berkenalan,"

Mereka pun mengobrol ala gadis-gadis, dalam sekejap mereka sudah sangat akrab, semua berkat Hyukjae, karna keceriaannya yang diatas rata-rata itulah yang memecahkan suasana canggung diantara ketiganya.

.

"Jadi dia anak jalur beasiswa itu? Lee Sungmin itu, bagaimana bisa yeoja kampung seperti dia masuk ke sekolah ini?"

Bisik-bisik gadis diantara Sungmin, Hyukjae dan Ryeowook membuat Hyukjae geram, apalagi saat gadis-gadis itu berbicara yang tidak-tidak tentang Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menunduk mendengar celaan gadis-gadis itu, sementara Ryeowook terlihat mengelus pundak Sungmin.

"Dasar anak manja! Dia fikir dia lebih baik dari Sungmin, heh," sindir Hyukjae. Setelah itu mereka memutuskan untuk mendengarkan sambutan para guru dipodium aula itu.

.

.

.

.

Semua lancar-lancar saja kemarin, tapi tidak hari ini bagi Sungmin. Semua orang kini tahu kalau dia hanyalah murid jalur beasiswa.

Hampir satu kelas memandangnya remeh. Sungmin risih dilihat seperti itu, apa dia memang benar-benar tak pantas? Selama dikelas Sungmin hanya menunduk sambil mendengarkan guru didepan, ia hanya tak mau mendapat pandangan yang mengerikan itu bila ia mendongakkan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menyadari perubahan sikap Sungmin, ia pun hanya bisa melototi beberapa pasang mata yang tertangkap tengah menatap remeh ke arah Sungmin. Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin yang tertunduk lama, menerka-nerka apakah gadis itu sedang menangis atau tidak, tapi sepertinya dia tidak menangis.

Kibum juga ternyata memperhatikan Sungmin, bahkan ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan guru yang sedang mengajar didepan. Kibum sebenarnya heran, kenapa dia harus memperhatikan gadis itu, dia bukan tipe orang yang suka bersimpati, apalagi dengan seorang gadis yang baru dikenal nya. Tapi entah mengapa, melihat Sungmin yang kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya itu membuat ketenangan Kibum terganggu.

KRINGG!

Sungmin menghela nafas lega ketika mendengar bel istirahat berbunyi, ia langsung bergegas membereskan peralatan belajarnya dan buru-buru bangkit dari kursi nya meninggalkan kelas.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Kibum hanya menatap kepergian Sungmin dengan tatapan mata yang berbeda.

.

.

.

"Yeoja kampung!"

"Tidak tahu malu!"

"Tidak pantas!"

"Lihat! Bahkan sepatunya jelek sekali!"

"Dia bau sekali! Haha"

Celaan-celaan Sungmin dapatkan selama berjalan menuju kantin, ia hanya menunduk saat mendengarnya, ia lebih memilih untuk menulikan telinga nya sesaat dan terus berjalan lurus tanpa memperdulikan sekitar nya.

"Apa benar aku bau?" Sungmin mendudukan tubuhnya disalah satu meja kantin.

"Kata siapa? Kau itu wangi, Minnie-ah! Wangi vanilla! Heummmm mereka tidak punya hidung makanya berkata seperti itu," Hyukjae tertawa kecil sambil sesekali menarik nafas dalam, memang benar Sungmin wangi. Wangi vanilla yang sangat tajam, dan menenangkan siapapun yang menghirupnya.

Ryeowook ikut tertawa "Benar Minnie-ah! Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Lebih baik kita makan!" seru Ryeowook semangat,

Melihat kedua teman yang sekarang ia anggap sahabat itu begitu ceria, Sungmin pun tersenyum, ia beruntung bertemu Donghae, Hyukjae dan Ryeowook terlebih dahulu.

"Boleh kami bergabung?"

Suara laki-laki itu menghentikan aksi bercanda trio MinHyukWook, serempak mereka menoleh kebelakang, dilihatnya Donghae dan Kibum tengah berdiri dibelakang mereka dengan membawa nampan makanannya, semua tersenyum canggung menyambut kedatangan kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Oh, tumben sekali kau bersama Kibum, Hae-ah," Hyukjae pun menggeser tempatnya, dengan cepat pemuda-pemuda itu mendudukan tubuhnya.

Terdengar bisik-bisik disekeliling mereka, membuat Hyukjae memutar bola matanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini.

Mereka makan dengan canggung, mungkin karena ada Kibum disana, sesekali terdengar perdebatan antara Hyukjae dengan Donghae yang kemudian berubah menjadi aksi lovey-dovey antara keduanya.

Sungmin juga kadang ikut tertawa, tapi matanya tak bisa lepas dari sosok pemuda diujung meja sana, sejak tadi wajahnya tak menunjukan ekspressi apapun, dia makan dengan diam. Jika diajak bicara hanya menjawab seperlunya saja, pemuda itu Kibum, siapa lagi?

"Aku permisi membeli minum dulu ya. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" Sungmin beranjak berdiri. Donghae dan Hyukjae mengacungkan tangannya bersamaan,

"Wahh kalian jodoh!" pekik Ryeowook.

Hyukjae hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh, sementara Donghae melirik sebal melihat respon Hyukjae. Hey, memang apa yang kau harapkan dari respon Hyukjae, tuan Lee?

"Aku mau susu strawberry, Minnie!" seru Hyukjae kelewat semangat.

"Aku cola saja, Minnie" Donghae bicara acuh lalu menurunkan tangannya.

"Oke, yang lain bagaimana?" Sungmin melihat teman-temannya yang lain menggeleng, termaksud Kibum.

Ya, walaupun terlihat cuek, sebenarnya Kibum mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan hanya saja sepertinya ia kurang tertarik untuk ikut bersuara. Sungmin pun mengangguk dan beranjak meninggalkan meja mereka, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah stand minuman.

.

.

.

"Apa bagusnya sih dia? Kenapa dia bisa satu meja dengan Kibum?"

Bisik-bisik itu terdengar lagi, tepat disamping Sungmin yang kini tengah mengantri membeli minuman. Sungmin berusaha acuh, walau sebenarnya hatinya cukup sakit ketika mendengarnya.

"Mungkin dia menggoda Kibum, siapa tahu?"

Sungmin masih diam, ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap seperti ini, dahulu saat usia nya tujuh tahun ia juga dicela disekolahnya karna keluarganya jatuh miskin sampai akhirnya ia dan neneknya pindah dari Seoul. Dan di mokpo pun ia masih tetap mendapat celaan karna tidakk mempunyai orang tua.

Jadi bagi sungmin celaan itu sudah seperti nasi, makanan pokok yang harus ia makan setiap hari. Ia seakan kebal dengan semua itu. Ia masih ingat dengan perjuangan nenek nya, ia tidak mau mengecewakan neneknya yang berkerja keras membanting tulang agar Sungmin tetap bersekolah, ia harus bertahan, harus.

"Ghamsahamnida ahjumma," Sungmin tersenyum kepada bibi penjual minuman itu.

Ia pun beranjak dari kerumunan yang 'masih' menatap sinis kearahnya. Ia pun tersenyum melihat Hyukjae melambaikan tangan kearahnya, dengan gummy smile yang baru Sungmin sadari Hyukjae miliki.

Terkadang ia ingin seperti Hyukjae yang bisa selalu tersenyum dan ceria tanpa harus dipusing-pusingkan dengan persoalan ini dan itu. Tapi ia bersyukur bisa berteman dengan Hyukjae, setidaknya keceriaan Hyukjae itu sifat nya menular.

Sungmin berjalan dengan semangat, tak menyadari ada kaki manusia yang keluar dari sela-sela meja kantin disebelahnya, ia terus berjalan sampai…..

BRRUUUKKKK

Sungmin terjatuh, semua minuman yang ia bawa tumpah berceceran dilantai, sudah tidak bisa diminum lagi. Sungmin menatap nanar kearah minuman itu, itu minuman titipan Donghae dan Hyukjae. Bagaimana ini….

"Maaf, kaki ku bergerak tidak sesuai perintah otak ku," seru Kyuhyun dengan tampang dibuat menyesal, Sungmin melirik sekilas dengan geram.

Namun Sungmin memilih untuk diam, ia masih menatap ke arah minuman yang sudah tak layak minum itu.

"Keterlaluan! Kenapa Kyuhyun menganggu Minnie!" Hyukjae bergegas bangkit dari duduknya bersama Ryeowook, mereka menghampiri Sungmin.

"Kau sengaja, kan?" Kibum menarik kerah seragam Kyuhyun hingga membuat pemuda tinggi itu tertarik kedepan.

Sungmin menatap kedua nya ragu, dan sejak kapan Kibum ada disini?

"Apa kau tidak punya kerjaan lain selain menganggu Sungmin?" Hyukjae geram, ia menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang bahkan tidak melirik nya. Ryeowook mendekati Sungmin dan membantu Sungmin untuk bangun.

"Uuuhhh kau datang untuk membela dia?" Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Kibum keras. Melihat gelagat akan terjadi baku hantam, Donghae pun melerai keduanya.

"Kalian berdua berhenti, jangan membuat keributan disini," ucap Donghae tegas.

Kyuhyun mendesis saat melihat Kibum menghampiri Sungmin. Sungmin masih mematung, ia mengutuk kerja otaknya yang lamban dalam keadaan yang seperti ini.

GREEPP

Sungmin tersentak saat sebuah lengan yang ia yakini bukan milik Hyukjae maupun Ryeowook kini merangkul pundaknya, menuntunnya berjalan menjauhi kerumunan itu, Sungmin mendongak melihat siapa yang merangkulnya.

DEG

"Kibum-ssi" gumam Sungmin.

Kibum tak menoleh, tatapannya masih lurus kedepan, kearah jalan. Sungmin merasa darahnya berdesir. Dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini wajah Kibum benar-benar tampan, sempurna. Kibum masih diam, bahkan ia tidak menatap Sungmin, membuat Sungmin menunduk dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karna merepotkan pemuda itu.

Sementara dikerumunan itu, semua orang disana tampak terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi, terutama Kyuhyun. Ia menatap geram kearah Kibum yang tengah merangkul Sungmin. Namun lama-kelamaan pandangannya berubah menjadi sebuah pandangan yang begitu sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

Kibum ternyata membawa Sungmin ke ruang kesehatan, pemuda itu menghela Sungmin agar duduk di Kasur UKS sementara dia mengambil segelas air dan memberikannya pada Sungmin.

"Bernafaslah," ucap Kibum sambil memberikan segelas air putih kehadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin terkesiap, tidak menyangka jika sejak tadi ia menahan nafas. Ia buru-buru mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan, kemudian mengambil gelas berisi air yang Kibum tawarkan, "Ghamsahamnida," ucap Sungmin sambil menunduk,

"Rok mu basah," Kibum menatap rok Sungmin yang basah lama, "Apa kau tidak membawa seragam lain diloker mu?"

Kibum menghela nafas ketika melihat Sungmin menggeleng, "Maaf kan aku, kalau aku tidak duduk satu meja dengan mu, Kyuhyun pasti tidak akan mengerjai mu,"

"Aniyo," Sungmin menggeleng, "Ini salah ku yang tidak memperhatikan jalan, lagi pula Kyuhyun-ssi bilang dia tidak sengaja,"

Kibum tertawa kecil, "Dan kau percaya?"

Sungmin mengangguk kecil, "Memang apa alasan ku untuk tidak mempercayai nya?"

"Tidak ada," Kibum menggeleng, "Kau disini saja dulu, kau tidak mungkin keluar dengan rok basah begitu, kan? Aku permisi," Kibum langsung berbalik dan bergegas keluar ruang kesehatan.

Sungmin menghela nafas melihat pintu tertutup dan menghilangkan sosok Kibum disana, ia menatap rok nya yang basah dengan pandangan jengkel, "Sampai kapan aku akan disini?" omel nya pelan.

.

.

.

BRUGGG!

Kibum memukul rahang Kyuhyun keras, membuat pemuda berambut ikal itu mengeluh sambil memegangi rahangnya yang berdenyut. Kyuhyun menatap Kibum sinis, lalu mendesis. Semua anak dikelas secara kompak membubarkan diri dari kelas, tidak ingin ikut campur dengan apapun urusan kedua penguasa sekolah itu.

"Kau memukul ku untuk apa, Kim Kibum?" Kyuhyun merapihkan seragamnya, "Untuk aku yang selalu mengganggu mu atau untuk gadis yang baru saja ku hadang kaki nya?"

Kibum menarik kerah Kyuhyun keras, "Urusan mu itu dengan ku, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun menghentakkan pegangan Kibum dikerahnya keras, membuat pegangan Kibum terlepas, "Untuk apa kau peduli dengan gadis itu? Bukan kah hal ini memang sering terjadi? Mengerjai anak-anak jalur beasiswa, bahkan dulu kita melakukannya bersama-sama,"

"Memang, kau benar," Kibum tersenyum miring, "Itu karena aku hanya mengganggu anak laki-laki, bukan anak perempuan, tidak seperti mu,"

Kibum meninggalkan kelas yang tampak lenggang itu dengan senyum kepuasan ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memucat karena ucapannya.

.

.

.

Sungmin melirik ke belakang nya sebentar, memperhatikan bangku Kyuhyun yang kosong. Sungmin sempat mendengar bahwa Kyuhyun dan Kibum sempat bertengkar tadi, dan itu pasti karena nya. Dan menurut yang ia dengar, Kyuhyun mendapat memar diwajahnya karena pukulan Kibum, dan lagi-lagi itu karena nya. Rasa bersalah kini menggerogoti hati Sungmin.

"Dengan dipukulnya Kyuhyun karena ku, Kyuhyun pasti akan membenci ku, mati lah aku," gumam Sungmin.

Ia tidak mau berurusan dengan kedua pemuda itu seperti yang Donghae bilang, tapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa hanya dalam sehari dia sudah membuat kesalahan fatal karena telah berurusan dengan kedua pemuda itu.

Sungmin melirik ke arah Kibum yang tengah fokus memperhatikan guru didepan, Sungmin melirik pada jari-jari tangan kanan Kibum yang sedikit membengkak, itu pasti karena memukul Kyuhyun. Sungmin bergidik ngeri, kalau tangan Kibum saja sampai bengkak begitu lalu bagaimana dengan wajah Kyuhyun?

Sungmin terkesiap ketika Kibum balik memandangnya, ia buru-buru mengalihkan wajah nya ke depan dan kembali menyimak pembahasan gurunya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Kibum yang masih mengawasi nya dibelakang.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak mau aku temani, Min?" Donghae menatap Sungmin ragu,

Sungmin mengangguk, "Aku hanya ingin mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu, tidak perlu ditemani,"

Donghae menghela nafas, kalau sudah begini sifat keras kepala Sungmin pasti muncul ke permukaan, "Kalau terjadi sesuatu cepat hubungi aku, ne?"

Sungmin mengangguk, "Aku akan pulang sebelum makan malam," Sungmin melambaikan tangannya sebentar sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan sekolah dengan langkah santai.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap pintu apartement didepannya dengan tatapan datar, sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit dia berdiri didepan pintu itu tanpa mau mengetuk pintunya. Ia sudah berulang kali menghubungi kakak nya agar lekas membuka pintu apartement nya, namun bukan suara kakak nya mengiyakan yang ia dengar, melainkan suara desahan menjijikan yang tidak asing ditelinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak bodoh, tentu saja ia tahu kalau sekarang kakak nya sedang bersama pacarnya yang brengsek itu didalam apartement. Bukan hal baru untuk Kyuhyun ketika ia ingin mengunjungi kakak nya, malah hal menjijikan lah yang ia lihat dan dengar.

CKLEK

'Akhirnya,' batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memasang poker face nya ketika melihat pacar kakak nya sedang melihatinya sinis, Kyuhyun mencibir, "Bahkan kancing kemeja mu tidak terkancing dengan benar, santailah, aku bisa menunggu,"

"Bocah tengik!" umpat pacar kakak nya hendak memukul Kyuhyun, namun diurungkan ketika melihat kakak Kyuhyun keluar dari apartement.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan penampilan kakak nya dan memandang nya jijik, apa benar dia kakak kandungnya?

"Aku akan menelfon mu nanti," ucap Heechul, kakak Kyuhyun dengan tampang memelas, namun pria itu hanya mengibaskan tangannya dan berlalu pergi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring ketika kakak nya menatapnya garang, "Kenapa kau selalu datang disaat yang tidak tepat?" ucap Heechul sinis.

Kyuhyun menatap nya jengah, "Kenapa kau selalu melakukan hal menjijikan itu setiap kali aku datang?"

Heechul tertawa meremehkan, "Bahkan kau seorang pria sekarang,"

"Aku memang pria," Kyuhyun menyelipkan tangan ke kantung celana nya, "Aku adik mu, sedangkan pria breng…"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Heechul menyela dan berteriak, "Berhenti bersikap seperti Ahboji! Atau aku akan membenci mu sama seperti aku membenci Ahboji!"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya melihat nafas Heechul yang kini tersengal-sengal, "Tidak heran ahboji menghapus nama mu dari daftar keluarga, Noona," Kyuhyun langsung berbalik pergi dari hadapan kakak nya, tanpa memperdulikan Heechul yang tengah memanggil-manggil nama nya sambil menangis.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang berjalan tidak tentu arah ketika mengetahui ponselnya berdering. Kyuhyun mendesah pelan melihat nama Heechul di ID pemanggil diponselnya, ia lantas menggeser ikon berwarna merah diatas layar ponselnya dan kembali memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku mantelnya.

Kyuhyun kembali berjalan namun terhenti ketika menangkap sosok yang tidak asing tengah berjalan didepannya, wajahnya tampak senang dan bahagia seperti habis menang lotre. Kyuhyun berdehem sebentar sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri gadis itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini dan masih memakai seragam?" ucap Kyuhyun ketika sampai didepan Sungmin.

Sungmin menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Kyuhyun tengah berdiri dibelakangnya, "Mwoya, kau mengagetkan ku,"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu nya, "Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku,"

Sungmin menunjuk sebuah pengumuman di etalase restoran tempatnya berdiri, "Lihat ini, aku baru saja mendapat pekerjaan," ucap Sungmin tersenyum lebar.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan alis terangkat, "Itu bagus, seorang murid jalur beasiswa memang harus memiliki pekerjaan paruh waktu," Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan memberikannya pada Sungmin, "Cepat berikan nomor ponsel mu,"

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun geram, antara kesal dan tidak percaya, "Bukankah seharusnya kau meminta maaf karena sudah menyandung kaki ku tempo hari? Apa kau tidak diajarkan sopan santun oleh keluarga mu yang super kaya itu?" Sungmin terengah-engah karena emosi, "Dan lagi, aku tidak punya ponsel!"

Kyuhyun terdiam ketika Sungmin berjalan melewatinya, ia berbalik dan menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Bukankah gadis itu baru saja memarahinya? Padahal wajahnya terlihat ketakutan saat Kyuhyun menyapa nya tadi. Apa karena kata-katanya sudah keterlaluan?

"Sudahlah, untuk apa aku peduli," gumam Kyuhyun acuh tak acuh.

.

.

.

Dentuman keras musik terdengar keras ke seluruh ruangan, kelap-kelip lampu disko membuat suasana clubbing itu semakin memanas, semakin malam bukan semakin sepi malah semakin ramai.

Di salah satu meja terlihat sekelompok remaja laki-laki yang sejak tadi menjadi pusat perhatian. Disana terlihat Kyuhyun yang tengah merenung melihati gelas cola nya, sedangkan Changmin dan Minho sedang asik menggoda para gadis.

Kyuhyun tidak minum, dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang akan merusak ataupun merugikan tubuhnya.

Ternyata Kyuhyun tidak memutuskan untuk pulang setelah kunjungannya ke apartement kakak nya, setelah bertemu Sungmin tadi, Kyuhyun langsung menelfon teman-temannya dan mengajak mereka clubbing.

"Wohoo! Siapakah gadis-gadis muda yang cantik ini?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada sekelompok gadis yang ada di depan meja mereka, tidak semua nya gadis, ada seorang namja. Tapi jika dilihat dari penampilan dan gesture tubuhnya, Kyuhyun tidak yakin kalau dia seorang namja.

"Oppa! Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan mu," pekik seorang gadis yang berdiri ditengah-tengah kelompok nya dan langsung menghambur menggelayutkan diri di lenagn Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "Berapa usia mu? Bagaimana bisa kau masuk kesini?" Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan diri dari gadis itu, namun tidak membuahkan hasil apa-apa.

"Aku sudah tujuh belas tahun, Oppa!" pekik nya kesenangan, Kyuhyun melirik ke arah teman-temannya meminta bantuan.

Changmin yang menangkap tatapan Kyuhyun pun langsung menarik kasar gadis itu agar tidak menempel lagi dengan temannya, "Kau baru bisa menyentuh Kyuhyun jika kau bisa menghabiskan sepuluh gelas bir malam ini,"

"Gwenchana, berikan aku sepuluh gelas!" pekik nya masih bersemangat.

Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya menganga mendengar gadis itu yang begitu semangat memesan sepuluh gelas bir untuk dirinya sendiri. Changmin mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah, ia fikir gadis itu tidak akan menyanggupi ucapannya.

Gelas pertama… Gadis itu mengeryitkan dahinya, terlihat jelas bahwa ini gelas bir pertamanya.

Gelas kedua… Gadis itu terlihat sudah mulai kehilangan kestabilan berdirinya.

Gelas ketiga… Gadis itu mulai memegangi kepalanya.

Dan saat hendak meminum gelas nya yang ke empat, Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan gadis itu, gadis itu mengikuti dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung.

"Cukup! Ikut aku keluar!"

.

.

.

Sungmin membantu Jaejoong membuat kimchi untuk persediaan, walaupun tangannya sedang sibuk melumuri lobak dan sawi putih dengan bumbu namun mata Sungmin terlihat nyalang, fikirannya seperti sedang berkelana ke tempat lain.

Ternyata Sungmin memikirkan pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun tadi, dia merasa sedikit keterlaluan dengan Kyuhyun karena kata-katanya. Bukankah seharusnya dia bersikap patuh agar tidak diganggu lagi oleh pemuda ikal itu?

Sungmin meringis, merutuki kecerobohan dan tingkat pengendalian emosi nya yang minim.

"Sungmin-ah, gwenchanayo?" tegur Jaejoong yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Sungmin yang larut dalam diamnya.

"Ah…" Sungmin terkesiap, "Gwenchanayo, waeyo?" tanya Sungmin setengah sadar,

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Kalau kau lelah istirahatlah, biar Eomma yang menyelesaikan ini, besok kan kau harus ke sekolah,"

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Eomma?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Lekaslah naik dan istirahat lah,"

Sungmin mengangguk dan bergegas berdiri untuk mencuci tangannya, setelah itu melepaskan apron nya dan membungkuk sebentar untuk memberi salam pada Jaejong sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah kan kakinya naik ke lantai dua dimana letak kamar nya berada.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun ternyata mengantar gadis itu pulang, sepanjang perjalanan gadis yang bahkan tidak ketahui namanya itu terus saja mengoceh, membuat Kyuhyun harus bersabar lebih lama dan menekan niatnya untuk menurunkan gadis itu dipinggir jalan.

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya ketika gadis itu bilang dia sudah ada didepan rumahnya,

"Masuklah, dan jangan sekali-sekali kau datang ke club lagi," ucap Kyuhyun bak nasehat. Namun sesaat kemudian Kyuhyun merasa sangsi jika gadis itu memahami kata-kata nya.

"Oppa, kau sangat terkenal disekolah ku," bukan nya lekas keluar, gadis itu malah kembali meracau tidak jelas.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun saat gadis itu tanpa aba-aba menarik tubuhnya mendekat, Kyuhyun hendak menarik diri saat gadis itu menahan tengkuk nya kuat. Kyuhyun heran darimana gadis itu mendapat kekuatan seperti ini ketika mabuk.

Dengan lincah, gadis itu mengambil foto mereka melalui ponselnya. Kyuhyun hanya pasrah dan sebisa mungkin tidak melihat ke arah kamera.

"Nah, sekarang aku meminta nomor ponsel mu, Oppa!"

Kyuhyun mendelik kesal, "Tidak! Sekarang kau cepat turun atau aku akan melempar mu dari sini, keluar lah!" ucap Kyuhyun tegas sekaligus jengkel.

Namun gadis itu tidak bergeming dari duduknya, "Kalau Oppa tidak memberiku nomor ponsel mu, aku tidak akan pernah mau turun dari sini,"

Kyuhyun mendesah kemudian mengacak-ngacak rambut nya frustasi, ia pun lekas memberikan ponsel nya pada gadis aneh tersebut dan dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu gadis itu mengetikkan nomor ponselnya di ponsel Kyuhyun dan menelfon nomornya dengan ponsel Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melirik malas, awalnya ia fikir ia hanya akan mengantar gadis ini pulang dan urusannya selesai, tapi sepertinya dia salah.

"Cha! Aku akan menghubungi Oppa segera, aku masuk, ne. Terima kasih sudah mau mengantar ku," dan akhirnya gadis hiperaktif itu keluar dari dalam mobil nya.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya dan melihat ponselnya, "Ck, jadi nama gadis itu Han Min Young? Para gadis memang selalu merepotkan," gumam Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya.

Namun tak selang beberapa lama kemudian, Kyuhyun membuka matanya, Nampak menyadari sesuatu, "Tapi apa yang gadis itu bilang? Bahkan dia tidak punya ponsel!" gumam Kyuhyun ketika mengingat pertemuannya dengan Sungmin didepan café sore tadi.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai-hai chapter 2 update^^

Masih pendek dan belum terlalu banyak kyumin atau kimin moment nya, bersabar yak karena mulai chapter depan hampir full dengan kyumin dan kimin moment.

Oiya aku mau memberikan klarifikasi *asikk* soal inspirasi ff ini. Memang ff ini terisnpirasi dari drama korea 'the heirs' dan film Thailand nya abang Mario 'my true friend', dan kalian pasti akan menemukan beberapa scene yang sedikit mirip, hampir mirip, atau bahkan sangat mirip dengan scene yang ada di dua judul tersebut. Aku tidak mengelak karena memang aku mengadaptasi dari kedua judul tersebut. Contoh nya yang ada di chapter ini. Tapi untuk chapter depan sepertinya sudah tidak memakai scene yang mirip kedua judul tersebut.

Tapi, ada tapinya nih… soal cerita, alur, konflik, tentu saja berbeda, aku hanya mengambil beberapa scene yang sekiranya nyambung saja. Bukan remake ya. Dan itu hasil pemikiran ku sendiri, jadi tidak ada pelanggaran yang dimaksudkan ya, aku murni terinspirasi kok dan memang sengaja mengambil beberapa scene yang aku rubah sesuai jalan cerita^^

Buat penggambaran karakter aku memang lebih fokus ke dialog nya ya, dan di chapter ini aku udah mulai menggambarkan karakter masih-masing tokoh walau masih samar hehe :D

Nah sekian cuap-cuap nya, yang sudah selesai membaca yoo monggo di review*tetep* hehe^^

**Big thanks to :**

**Sara Lee, ciciratnasari108, Hyugi Lee, TifyTiffanyLee, nurkibum, riesty137, Heldamagnae, abilhikmah, whey.K, chaerashin,**


	3. Chapter 3

GyuMin407

Present

"We found the love"

Cast : Super Junior member, OC's, and SMent artist.

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Romance, School life, Family.

Summary : Sungmin tidak pernah berfikir akan terlibat masalah oleh kedua penguasa disekolah baru nya, dimana kedua penguasa itu saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Tapi seiring berjalan nya waktu, Sungmin mulai terbiasa dengan keduanya, lalu bagaimana jika ada sebuah keadaan yang memaksa nya harus memilih diantara keduanya?

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

Seluruh penjuru sekolah hari ini dihebohkan dengan rencana konser amal yang akan diadakan pihak sekolah dua minggu lagi, semua anak tampak antusias dan mulai mempersiapkan yang terbaik mewakili kelas nya, namun sepertinya antusianisme itu tidak berdampak pada gadis mungil yang tengah berjalan ke lokernya ini.

Sungmin berjalan menuju loker nya dengan langkah lunglai, lingkaran dimata nya tampak menghitam karena kurang tidur. Semalam Sungmin baru bisa memejamkan mata nya sekitar pukul satu malam, dan semua karena kecemasan tidak pentingnya akan sosok berkuasa bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas nya tampak tak bersemangat memulai hari ketika sampai didepan loker nya, ia membuka pintu loker nya dan hendak mengambil buku catatan yang ia tinggal di loker.

Namun dahi Sungmin malah mengerut ketika melihat sebuah ponsel yang setahu nya keluaran terbaru dengan harga selangit terdampar di loker kumuh nya yang hampir tidak ada isinya. Sungmin menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri nya, mungkin ini milik seseorang yang tertinggal di loker nya atau apapun yang dia tidak tahu, namun tidak ada siapapun dilorong sekolah kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin mendadak kaku, apa jangan-jangan dia sedang dikerjai? Siapa tahu ada yang iseng menaruh barang semahal ini di loker nya dan tiba-tiba ada yang menuduh nya mengambil barang mahal ini, Sungmin menggeleng, mencoba menghapus pikiran buruk di benak nya.

Sungmin menghela nafas, menyerah dengan perkiraan-perkiraan yang berakhir buntu di otak nya, ia tetap menaruh ponsel itu di loker nya, siapa tahu ada yang sadar kalau ponsel nya tertinggal, Sungmin mengambil buku catatannya dan segera menutup pintu lokernya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak menyukai nya,"

Sungmin terkejut setengah mati mendengar suara bass itu disamping pintu loker nya yang sudah tertutup, ia hampir saja menjatuhkan buku catatannya jika saja ia tidak mendekapnya. Sungmin menoleh dan menemukan Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya lurus, tangan disedapkan ke dada, dan tubuh tinggi nya menyandar pada deretan loker, dan entah mengapa Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun tampan hari ini.

'Apa? Tampan? Sepertinya otak ku rusak,' batin Sungmin menyangkal.

"Kau mengagetkan ku, lagi," Sungmin tidak bermaksud untuk ketus, namun hanya nada ketus lah yang keluar dari bibir nya.

"Terkadang hal-hal yang mengejutkan itu lebih membuat hari mu berwarna," Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya dan menghempaskannya, "Jadi bagaimana? Kau menyukai nya tidak? Ponsel itu,"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, "Jadi kau yang menaruh ponsel itu di loker ku?" mata Sungmin menyipit, "Kenapa? Kau ingin mengerjai ku, ya?"

"Aku tidak sedang mengerjai mu, kau bilang kan kau tidak punya ponsel jadi aku memberi mu ponsel," Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin, "Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf ku atas sikap kasar ku kemarin,"

"Kau meminta maaf dengan memberikan aku ponsel?" Sungmin mendengus, "Kalau kau terus-terusan mencari masalah dengan ku bisa-bisa aku menjadi kaya raya mendadak, tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa menerima nya,"

Sungmin kembali membuka loker nya dan mengambil ponsel mahal itu dari dalamnya, ia segera menutup pintu loker nya dan memberikan ponsel itu pada Kyuhyun. Tapi yang dilakukan Kyuhyun hanya memandangi ponsel itu dengan alis terangkat.

"Apa yang kau tunggu," Sungmin menyodorkan ponsel itu ke hadapan Kyuhyun, "Ambil lah, aku tidak membutuhkan ini,"

"Sombong sekali, kau melukai harga diri ku, tahu tidak?" Kyuhyun merubah posisi berdirinya dan kini Sungmin harus mendongak melihat Kyuhyun yang berdiri tegak didepannya, "Aku sudah kaya dan aku lebih tidak membutuhkan ini, kau simpan saja," dan Kyuhyun langsung berbalik.

"YA!" Sungmin berteriak ketika Kyuhyun tidak lagi menoleh, namun sia-sia Kyuhyun masih tetap berjalan dengan angkuhnya dan hilang dibalik tikungan diujung lorong sekolah.

Sungmin memandangi ponsel mahal itu dengan raut wajah penuh perhitungan, ia menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk memasukannya ke dalam saku blazernya, ia akan mengembalikannya dikelas.

.

.

.

Sungmin menarik nafas nya dan kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya pelan-pelan ketika melihat Kyuhyun sedang duduk dimeja nya dengan headset yang menempel ditelinga nya, sekarang adalah jam bebas karena guru yang mengajar sedang izin sakit. Sungmin menggenggam erat ponsel mahal ditangannya, mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya dan melangkah maju ke kelas.

Kyuhyun sendiri sebenarnya sudah menyadari keberadaan Sungmin, headset yang ia pakai pun tidak tersambung dengan iPod nya. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika menyadari Sungmin berjalan ke arah nya.

"Milik mu," Sungmin meletakkan ponsel itu dimeja Kyuhyun dan tanpa basa-basi langsung berjalan menuju meja nya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis lalu menoleh ke belakang, ke tempat dimana Sungmin duduk, "Apa aku memang harus selalu mengatasi mu dengan cara kasar, eoh?" Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Ini tidak gratis, ada harga yang harus kau bayar, jadi ambil lah,"

Kyuhyun melempar ponsel itu begitu saja, dengan sigap Sungmin menangkapnya, Sungmin merasakan jantung nya berdebar, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun melempar barang semahal ini seperti ia sedang membuang sampah yang tidak bernilai.

Sungmin terdiam, apalagi ketika tahu seisi kelas sedang memperhatikan, mengalah, ia akhirnya memasukan ponsel itu ke dalam tas nya setelah menghembuskan nafas berat,

"Setidak nya dia bilang akan ada harga nya, kan," gumam Sungmin.

Sementara itu Kibum yang sejak tadi memperhatikan hanya mampu mengerutkan dahi sambil menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi diantara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

.

.

Changmin memperhatikan Sungmin dari luar kelas, Changmin tersenyum miring seperti hendak mencari masalah dan menghampiri Sungmin,

"Hey! Jalur beasiswa!" panggil Changmin dengan nada mengejek.

Panggilan Changmin tentu saja membuat semua perhatian dikelas tertuju pada mereka, suasana mendadak menjadi hening dan fokus pada Changmin dan Sungmin, bahkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun pun ikut memperhatikan.

"Bagaimana jika aku membuat sebuah pesta penyambutan untuk mu? Bukan kah kau murid spesial?" Changmin menyenggol lengan Sungmin, "Dan Onew juga sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk mu," Changmin melirik Onew yang mematung di sudut kelas.

Onew tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sungmin, Onew adalah salah satu dari siswa jalur beasiswa disekolah ini, dan seperti sudah ditakdirkan untuk dikucilkan, Onew pun sudah cukup lama menerima perlakuan seperti ini.

Onew hanya mampu mengiyakan karena Changmin melotot padanya, memaksanya mengiyakan. Changmin tertawa puas dan kembali pada Sungmin, "Onew akan mewakili kelas kita untuk bernyanyi, mungkin kau bisa bergabung. Menyanyi, menari, atau apapun itu,"

"Shireo," tolak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum tetap tenang ditempatnya ketika melihat wajah Changmin memerah karena kesal.

"Shireo? Waeyo? Kenapa tidak mau?!"

"Aku tidak mau saja, apakah itu menjadi masalah untuk mu?"

Changmin kesal karena penolakan Sungmin, ia merasa Sungmin sudah mempermalukannya sampai seperti ia sedang ditelanjangi. Changmin hendak menggebrak meja namun diurungkannya ketika melihat tatapan tajam Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang megarah padanya. Kesal, Changmin pun akhirnya menyuruh Onew untuk berjoget didepan kelas.

"Ppali!" bentak Changmin melihat Onew yang tidak beranjak dari duduknya.

Dengan berat hati Onew akhirnya melangkah maju ke depan dan mulai berjoget layaknya orang tak waras. Seisi kelas tertawa kecuali Sungmin, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun. Sungmin memandang Onew kasihan, ia ingin menolong pemuda itu tapi dia juga sadar posisinya bukan lah apa-apa. Alhasil Sungmin hanya mampu menatap Onew sedih.

"Hentikan," ucap Kibum datar namun lantang, "Aku bilang hentikan, Onew!"

Namun Onew tidak berhenti berjoget, ia tetap berjoget dan menulikan telinganya. Sungmin terenyuh saat melihat Onew mengeluarkan air mata dari sudut matanya ketika ia berjoget. Sungmin hendak berdiri ketika Kyuhyun sudah berdiri mendahului nya dan berjalan ke depan kelas.

"Cukup, sudah cukup pertunjukannya," Kyuhyun menyelipkan sebelah tangannya ke saku celana nya ketika sampai dihadapan Onew, "Kubilang cukup, sudah cukup!"

Semua yang ada dikelas terdiam ketika Kyuhyun memaksa Onew berhenti dengan menendang nya hingga tersungkur ke lantai, Onew bergetar, ia menangis dengan cukup histeris namun tidak mampu berkata-kata.

"Seharusnya kau melawan bukan malah menangis seperti banci!" ejek Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang sudah tidak tahan lagi pun langsung berdiri dari duduk nya dan menghampiri Onew yang masih terjebab dilantai, "Berdirilah, ayo, kita keluar saja," ucap Sungmin lembut sambil menghela Onew berdiri.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Kau bahkan tidak ada bedanya dengan ku, kau sama-sama murid jalur beasiswa, kau tidak bisa melindungi ku," Onew menepis tangan Sungmin yang hendak menyentuh pundaknya.

Sungmin terdiam ketika melihat Onew yang berjalan keluar kelas dengan pandangan terluka, niat nya kan hanya ingin membantu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas melihat Sungmin yang terdiam, ia menghempaskan tangannya ke udara dan berbalik menuju meja nya.

.

.

.

Onew terlihat sedang melamun ketika Sungmin menghampirinya dan menawarkannya sekotak susu, "Ini, mungkin ini bisa menenangkan mu,"

Onew tersenyum kecil, menerima pemberian Sungmin, "Maaf atas sikap ku tadi, aku hanya sedang emosi,"

"Gwenchana, aku mengerti," Sungmin tersenyum sambil meminum susu kotak nya.

Namun tiba-tiba Sungmin dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun yang secara paksa menarik tangannya dan memaksa nya untuk meninggalkan tempat nya duduk dengan Onew.

"YA! Lepaskan aku!" ketus Sungmin marah dan meminta Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya, tapi tentu saja tidak semudah itu bisa melepaskan tangannya dari Cho Kyuhyun.

"Tidak! Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku melepaskan tangan ku!" ucap Kyuhyun masih menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak bicara, ia memilih diam dan pasrah melihat laki-laki itu menyeretnya seperti hewan. Melawan juga percuma, tidak akan ada guna nya.

Kibum melihat Kyuhyun yang menarik tangan Sungmin dengan tatapan terkejut, namun kemudian ia kembali pada poker face nya, namun ada gurat kesedihan di wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

"APA?! Shim Changmin itu minta di panggang dalam oven ya?!"

Ryeowook dan Donghae menutup telinga mereka ketika Hyukjae berteriak, seisi kantin sempat menoleh penasaran ke meja mereka namun sesaat kemudian kembali asik dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Kenapa dia mengganggu Sungmin?" nafas Hyukjae terengah-engah, "Dan dimana Sungmin?!"

"Astaga, Hyuk-ah, tenanglah," Donghae meraih tangan Hyukjae dan memaksa kekasihnya untuk kembali duduk, "Kau seperti tidak tahu Changmin saja,"

"Hm, masih beruntung yang mengganggu Sungmin itu Changmin," Ryeowook bergidik, "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana tersiksa nya Sungmin jika yang mengganggunya adalah Kyuhyun atau Kibum,"

Hyukjae menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan tajam nya, "Maka aku akan membunuh mereka berdua dengan tangan ku sendiri,"

Ryeowook dan Donghae saling melempar pandangannya dan melirik Hyukjae yang tengah menyunggingkan senyuman jahat dengan tatapan horror.

.

.

.

Kibum kembali ke dalam kelas dan berjalan ke meja Sungmin yang terlihat berantakan, ia mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat meja Sungmin yang kini penuh coretan yang berisi dengan makian untuk Sungmin.

Kibum mengepalkan tangannya dan melihat ke sekeliling, seluruh anak dikelas tampak menundukan wajahnya dan tidak ada yang berani menatapnya, bahkan satu per satu siswa dikelas akhirnya memilih untuk keluar kelas dan meninggalkan Kibum sendirian.

Kibum diam saja dan memilih untuk tidak merespon apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Tentu saja ia tahu betul siapa dalang dari semua itu.

.

.

.

"Sekarang apa masalah mu?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun jengah karena sejak tadi pemuda itu hanya diam dan tidak berbicara.

"Jangan membela Onew, kau jangan membela nya," Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sungmin tepat dimatanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak boleh?" Sungmin menjawab dengan nada menantang.

"Karena kau bukan golongan kuat disekolah ini," Kyuhyun melangkah maju, "Disini tidak ada yang namanya teman, yang ada adalah sekutu dan musuh, si lemah dan si kuat,"

Sungmin bergidik dan memilih untuk melangkah mundur untuk menghindari Kyuhyun yang semakin mendekat, "Berhenti, jangan mendekat,"

Kyuhyun berhenti, seketika itu juga Sungmin menghela nafas lega, "Tetaplah dibelakangku, atau Kim Kibum jika kau mau bertahan disekolah ini,"

Dan setelah itu Kyuhyun berbalik meninggalkan Sungmin yang terdiam ditempatnya. Kyuhyun baru saja menawarkan tempat perlindungan untuknya, sedikit banyak itu membuat pipi Sungmin menghangat, tapi Sungmin juga tidak bisa mengabaikan kebencian yang mendalam ketika Kyuhyun menyebut nama Kim Kibum.

.

Sungmin terdiam didepan kelas nya, ia merasa ragu untuk kembali masuk kedalam kelas. Akhirnya ia hanya memperhatikan guru dan teman-temannya dari balik jendela dan kemudian berbalik pergi, memutuskan untuk tidak masuk kelas.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali ke kelas ketika kelas sudah selesai, ia mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat meja Sungmin kosong dan ketika ia melihat lebih jelas, kemarahannya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika melihat banyak coretan makian di meja Sungmin.

"Brengsek, dia sudah keterlaluan," gumam Kyuhyun, sudah tahu pasti ini perbuatan siapa.

Dan tiba-tiba ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

'Temui aku diluar,'

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis dan melangkahkan kaki nya keluar kelas.

"Kenapa meminta ku bertemu?" Kyuhyun menyelipkan satu tangannya ke saku celana seragamnya, sementara Kibum berdehem,

"Apa kau mengenal Sungmin sebelumnya?" tanya Kibum.

"Tidak,"

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu mengganggunya?"

"Aku tidak mengganggu nya, kau tahu itu, aku hanya ingin mengenalnya dan memberinya sesuatu," elak Kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil.

Kibum menghela nafas, memilih untuk tidak menanyakan alasan mengapa Kyuhyun menganggu Sungmin, "Apa yang akan kau berikan untuk gadis yang tidak kau kenal?

"Kenapa kau bersikap seolah-olah Sungmin adalah kekasih mu?" Kyuhyun menggeram, "Dan aku tidak akan berhenti mengganggunya, aku nyaman ketika aku mengganggunya,"

"Cho Kyuhyun kau ternyata belum berubah, masih seperti bocah,"

"Kau juga belum berubah, masih Kim Kibum yang sok dewasa dan tegas. Pura-pura baik didepan seluruh orang dan pandai mengambil hati orang-orang lalu kemudian mematahkannya seperti kepingan tak berharga,"

"Jadi itu alasan mu mengganggu Sungmin? Karena ingin menguji ku?" Kibum mendengus, "Kau tidak lihat meja Sungmin dan makian-makian itu? kau tidak berniat untuk menghentikannya, kan?"

"Kau tertarik padanya, kan? Kim Kibum? Ini terlihat seperti bukan dirimu,"

Kibum hanya diam dan tidak menanggapi atau mengelak ucapan Kyuhyun, ia memilih untuk berbalik dan segera menjauhkan diri dari Kyuhyun sebelum ia kembali melayangkan pukulan diwajah Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sungmin kembali ke kelas nya dan melihat coretan di meja nya dengan tatapan miris, ia menghela nafas ketika membaca kata per kata makian yang ditujukan padanya.

Kibum yang baru masuk kelas pun sontak berlari ke meja Sungmin dan bergegas menutup meja nya dengan menggunakan tubuhnya, Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya melihat Kibum yang tengkurap di mejanya.

"Darimana saja kau, anak jalur beasiswa seharusnya belajar dengan giat, bukannya membolos," ketus Kibum gugup.

"Aku? Dari perpustakaan," jawab Sungmin datar.

Kyuhyun kembali kekelasnya, dan terkejut melihat Kibum yang tengkurap sedang berbincang dengan Sungmin sambil tersenyum kecil, Kyuhyun mendengus, Sungmin tidak pernah tersenyum kalau berbicara dengannya.

"Ku tunggu di sana jam tujuh tepat, ne," ucap Kibum sambil berlalu dengan membawa meja Sungmin yang tercoret-coret dan menggantinya dengan yang baru.

Kyuhyun diam dalam duduknya, telinga nya ia pasangkan headset walau tak ia sambungkan ke iPod nya. Batinnya bertanya-tanya mau kemana mereka jam tujuh malam nanti.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduk nya dan memilih duduk disamping Sungmin, ia melirik sedikit ke arah Sungmin yang sedang asik membaca buku yang dia sendiri juga tidak tahu buku apa yang dibaca Sungmin.

"Ehm-hm…" Kyuhyun berdehem untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sungmin, "Serius sekali. Dan, buku apa yang tebal nya bahkan melebihi novel Harry Potter itu?"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi nya dan menoleh ke samping kanannya, ia menatap bingung pada sosok Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba ada disampingnya, "Wae? Kenapa kau ada dibangku itu?"

"Bangku ini kosong," Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Jadi buku apa itu? Lalu, kau janjian akan kemana dengan Kibum? Jam tujuh malam pula,"

"Bukan urusan mu, kan?" ucap Sungmin dan kembali fokus pada buku bacaan nya.

Kyuhyun menggeram, antara kesal dan jengkel, andai saja Sungmin laki-laki pasti dia sudah memukul gadis itu sejak lama. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, mencoba mengatur emosi nya, "Aku hanya bertanya, harus nya kau menjawab,"

Sungmin menghela nafas kemudian memutar bola mata nya malas, Kyuhyun terkejut, ia menunjuk Sungmin dengan jari telunjuk yang kini berada tepat didepan hidung Sungmin, "Kau, kau memutar mata mu pada ku?!"

"Ya," Sungmin menepis telunjuk Kyuhyun yang ada didepan hidungnya, "Jauhkan jari mu dariku."

Kyuhyun berdecak, "Aish, gadis ini. Padahal kau hanya perlu menjawab kenapa mempersulit keadaan seperti ini, sih?" Kyuhyun memajukan tubuhnya, membuat Sungmin memundurkan wajahnya, "Apa kau memang sengaja ingin berlama-lama berbincang dengan ku?"

Sungmin mendelik melirik Kyuhyun sinis, "Apa kau bilang?" tapi sesaat kemudian ia menghela nafas, "Kau mau jawaban? Baiklah, aku menyetujui tawaran untuk mewakili kelas di konser amal dua minggu lagi, dan partner ku adalah Kim Kibum, dia mengajak ku latihan nanti malam, puas?"

"Memang nya kau bisa menyanyi?"

"Lihat saja nanti," Sungmin langsung memasang headset ke telinga nya dan memutar mp3 usang nya agar Kyuhyun tidak mengajak nya bicara lagi, ia pun langsung membuka kembali buku yang tadi dibaca nya.

Kyuhyun berdecak pinggang sambil beranjak berdiri, mau marah tapi sebisa mungkin untuk menahannya, entah mengapa Sungmin bisa membuat nya menjadi orang paling menyebalkan sekaligus paling sabar disaat yang bersamaan.

Kyuhyun pun kembali ke meja nya setelah menendang meja Sungmin pelan, membuat gadis itu sempat berhenti membaca namun memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Lihat dia, kelakuannya seperti anak kecil, pakai menendang-nendang meja segala, seperti anak sekolah dasar," ketus Hyukjae ketika melewati kelas Sungmin, Hyukjae sempat berhenti saat melihat Kyuhyun menendang meja Sungmin, namun saat melihat Kyuhyun yang kembali ke meja nya membuat Hyukjae melepaskan nafasnya lega.

"Kyuhyun aneh, dia tidak pernah mengganggu murid perempuan, kenapa dia mengganggu Sungmin?" sahut Ryeowook yang berjalan disamping Hyukjae.

"Karena selama ini murid jalur beasiswa itu selalu laki-laki, Sungmin lah perempuan pertama di jalur beasiswa," ucap Hyukjae sambil berbelok masuk ke kelasnya.

"Oh, benar juga," timpal Ryeowook.

.

.

.

Jam hampir menunjukan angka enam tiga puluh ketika Sungmin selesai dengan pekerjaan paruh waktu nya di restoran western itu. Ia menghela nafas lega ketika mengetahui bahwa dia tidak terlambat menemui Kibum, Sungmin akan merasa tidak enak hati jika membuat Kibum menunggui nya.

"Oppa, duluan, ne?" ucap Sungmin pada rekan kerja nya ketika ia sudah sampai di pintu belakang restoran.

"Nde. Hati-hati dijalan, Sungmin-ah," sahut nya setengah berteriak karena Sungmin yang sudah keburu keluar.

.

Hhhhh…. Hhhhhh…. Hhhhhh…

Sungmin berjongkok dengan tangan yang ia tumpukan di lutut ketika sampai di taman dekat sekolah nya, ia mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit berantakan karena habis berlari dari halte ke taman yang jaraknya tidak bisa dibilang dekat.

07.15

Sungmin menatap cemas jam tangan usang nya yang tadinya berwarna pink, sekarang warna jam tangannya sudah agak keputihan karena terlalu sering dipakai. Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyisir taman dengan pandangannya, mencari sosok Kibum dalam suasana taman yang remang-remang, namun tidak ada siapa-siapa disana selain dirinya dan beberapa penjual makanan disebrang taman.

"Mungkin dia terlambat, lebih baik aku mencari tempat duduk,"

Sungmin berjalan menuju sebuah bangku panjang yang berada tak jauh dari tempat nya berdiri, ia merapatkan jaket tipis nya ketika hembusan angin menerpa tubuh mungilnya, ia menggerakkan kaki nya gelisah mengingat dia masih memakai rok seragam sekolahnya yang pendek dan sama sekali tidak membantu nya ketika angin berhembus.

Sungmin menepuk dahinya, ia lupa meminta nomor ponsel Kibum, seharusnya dia meminta nya tadi jadi dia bisa menelfon Kibum untuk bertanya apakah pemuda itu akan datang atau tidak.

Bicara soal nomor ponsel, tiba-tiba Sungmin teringat ponsel pemberian Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengeluarkan ponsel itu dari tas ransel nya, ia memperhatikan ponsel itu dengan seksama, tampak elegan dan mahal. Sungmin menghela nafas, bagaimana bisa ia menggantinya? Gaji nya satu tahun saja belum tentu cukup untuk membayar nya.

"Bahkan di kontak nya hanya ada nomor ponsel laki-laki itu," gerutu Sungmin ketika melihat hanya ada kontak Kyuhyun saja lah di ponsel itu, tentu saja, ini kan ponsel Kyuhyun, gumam Sungmin dalam hatinya.

"Eoh?" Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat orang yang sedang ia pikirkan menelfon, awalnya ragu, namun akhirnya Sungmin mengangkat telefon Kyuhyun.

.

"Bisakah kau cepat? Aku ada janji lain," Kibum menghentak-hentakkan kaki nya ke lantai licin itu dengan kesal, sudah lebih dari dua jam ia menemani gadis itu berbelanja dan seperti tidak pernah puas, gadis itu masih betah memilih-milih pakaian.

"Aku meminta waktu mu sehari saja kau sudah protes, aku ini tunangan mu, sesekali berbaiklah pada ku," gadis itu melempar tatapan bosan pada Kibum, kemudian ia kembali sibuk memilih gaun-gaun yang Kibum tidak mau tahu apa merk nya.

"Jung Hanni-ssi, aku memiliki kehidupan sebelum aku bertemu dengan mu, dan aku bertunangan dengan mu bukan karena aku menyukai mu, jadi kau tidak berhak atas waktu ku," ucap Kibum datar.

Wajah Hanni memerah, ia melirik ke arah petugas butik yang kini memperhatikannya, hilang sudah wajah iri di wajah para petugas itu seperti ketika ia dan Kibum datang, kini yang ada hanyalah raut wajah kasihan dan meremehkan yang mereka tampilkan. Dan tanpa sadar Hanni mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Aku juga bertunangan dengan mu demi ahboji, bukan karena kau. Dan kalau kau berani melangkah keluar butik ini satu langkah saja, aku akan menelfon ayah mu," Hanni melirik Kibum, "Kau tentu tidak mau kan diberi ceramah oleh ayah mu, lagi?"

Kibum terdiam ditempatnya, ia mengutuk Hanni dalam hatinya berkali-kali ketika menangkap senyum licik diwajah Hanni yang sebenarnya sangat cantik. Kibum menghela nafas lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, tanda menyerah. Dan seketika itu juga senyuman Hanni melebar.

"Bagus, itu baru tunangan ku,"

Kibum memutar bola matanya, "Semoga dia tidak menunggui ku," lirih nya pelan.

.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"**YA! Kenapa mengangkat telfon saja lama sekali, sih?!" **Sungmin menjauhkan ponsel nya ketika suara Kyuhyun yang menggebu-gebu itu merusak pendengarannya.

"Kau tidak punya sopan santun, ya? Kenapa menelfon seperti sedang di hutan sih, aku tidak tuli, jadi jangan berteriak," ucap Sungmin tanpa sadar menghentakkan kaki nya di tanah,

"**Kalau kau tidak tuli kau pasti mengangkat telepon ku lebih cepat, yaa, eoddi?"** Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang di sebrang telfon setelahnya.

"Apakah aku harus memberitahu mu lagi kalau ini bukan urusan mu? Ku tutup,"

PIP

Sungmin langsung memutuskan sambungan telfonnya dan hendak memasukannya ke dalam tas ketika ponsel itu berbunyi lagi, dari Kyuhyun. Tentu saja.

"**YA! Kau, kau berani-berani nya memutuskan panggilan terlebih dahulu!"**

"Aku sibuk, oke, jangan ganggu aku sekarang," ucap Sungmin sedikit kasar, sedikit jengkel dengan tingkah kekanakan Kyuhyun.

Dan Sungmin langsung memasukan ponselnya ke dalam tas.

.

Kyuhyun menatap ponsel di tangannya dengan percampuran tatapan antara ngeri dan heran, Sungmin baru saja memutuskan panggilannya. Di saat semua gadis menginginkan bisa menerima teleponnya gadis itu malah menyia-nyiakan teleponnya? Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir dibuatnya.

"Memangnya kalau kau tidak memberitahu kau ada dimana, aku tidak akan tahu kau dimana, heh?" gumam Kyuhyun, ia pun bergegas membuka aplikasi GPS di ponselnya.

Senyumnya melebar ketika aplikasi GPS nya bekerja seperti yang seharusnya, "See? I got you, Sungmin-ssi,"

.

.

.

07.45

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang setelah melihat jam tangannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri nya untuk mencari sosok Kibum namun nihil. Taman itu sepi sekali, bahkan sejak tadi tidak ada satu orang pun yang lewat didepan Sungmin.

"Apa dia tidak akan datang, ya?" gumam Sungmin pelan sambil menundukan wajahnya, melindunginya dari hembusan angin yang terasa menusuk tulang.

"Dia tidak akan datang,"

Suara itu datang bersamaan dengan sepasang sepatu kets mahal yang tiba-tiba saja ada didepan sepatu kets usang milik Sungmin, Nampak sangat kontras perbedaan diantara sepatu itu seakan mengingatkan Sungmin betapa berbeda nya ia dan pemilik suara bass itu.

Sungmin tidak terkejut ketika mengangkat wajah ia menemukan Kyuhyun sedang berdiri menjulang di depannya, "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Kau bodoh ya? Ini sudah hampir satu jam kau menunggu Kibum, kenapa kau tidak pulang saja?" Kyuhyun melirik jaket tipis Sungmin, "Dan bagaimana bisa kau bertahan di cuaca sedingin ini dengan jaket setipis itu?"

Sungmin menghela nafas dan melirik jaket tipisnya, "Aku sudah merasa cukup nyaman dengan jaket ini, jadi jangan berkomentar terus, kau seperti yeoja saja," Sungmin mengambil sesuatu didalam tas nya dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun, "Ini, ini milik mu, kan. Ku kembalikan,"

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya melihat Sungmin menyodorkan ponsel pemberiannya kepadanya, kenapa gadis ini keras kepala sekali, sih? Pikir Kyuhyun.

"Ku bilang jangan dikembalikan," Kyuhyun terdiam ketika menyadari suara nya yang terlalu tinggi, kemudian ia menghela nafas, "Baiklah, kau boleh menggantinya, anggap saja kau berhutang padaku,"

Sungmin tersenyum sumringah, "Nah, kalau seperti itu bisa diterima, mulai bulan depan aku akan mulai menyicil, sebisa mungkin aku akan melunasinya kurang dari setahun,"

"Jangan buru-buru, santai saja, toh aku juga tidak mengharapkan imbalan,"

Sungmin menggeleng, "Tidak bisa begitu, tapi karena kau yang memberi ponsel ini tanpa ku minta, kau tidak akan memberikan bunga pada hutang ku, kan?"

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya menatap Sungmin geram, "YA! Kau mau menguji kesabaran ku, ya?" geram Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak menjawab dan malah tertawa senang. Matanya menyipit ketika ia tertawa dan wajahnya merah merona akibat tertawa dan hawa dingin. Kyuhyun terdiam, entah mengapa ia merasa kemarahan dan kejengkelannya menguap entah kemana, ia pun langsung mengetatkan rahangnya agar tidak tersenyum.

Ada yang aneh didalam tubuhnya, sesuatu yang baru dialaminya selama ia hidup, sesuatu yang begitu hidup dan nyata dan panas. Dan dia merasakannya saat ini, ketika melihat Sungmin tertawa lepas. Bahkan dia tidak merasakan hal seperti ini pada 'dia'.

"Berhenti," gumam Kyuhyun, "Berhenti tertawa,"

Sungmin terdiam ketika mendengar nada dingin yang Kyuhyun pakai. Ia mengerutkan dahi ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya dengan ekspressi yang tidak terbaca. Dan ia semakin mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat Kyuhyun melepas mantel nya.

"Pulanglah," Kyuhyun melemparkan mantel nya yang dengan sigap langsung Sungmin tangkap, "Pakai itu, jangan sampai kedinginan,"

Dan setelah itu Kyuhyun berbalik dan lekas berjalan dengan langkah tegas tanpa sekalipun menoleh kebelakang, menoleh pada Sungmin yang menatap kepergiannya dengan wajah bingung sambil menggenggam erat mantelnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin akhirnya sampai dirumah dan lekas masuk ke kamarnya setelah menolak halus permintaan Jaejoong yang menyuruhnya makan malam, ia lelah, dan ia hanya ingin beristirahat dikamarnya.

Sungmin melihat mantel Kyuhyun yang ada di meja belajarnya dengan raut wajah frustasi, bingung dengan perubahan sikap Kyuhyun tadi. Apa Kyuhyun tersinggung karena ia menertawakannya? Apa karena ada kata-kata nya yang menyinggung perasaan pemuda itu?

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya lalu memilih untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di Kasur, ia memejamkan matanya dan tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk terlelap karena memang tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah dengan aktifitasnya hari ini.

Bahkan Sungmin tidak menyadari saat ia dalam perjalanan pulang, Kyuhyun selalu berjalan tidak lebih dari lima meter dibelakangnya, mengikutinya sampai Sungmin sampai dirumah Donghae, mengawasinya. Dan Sungmin juga tidak tahu bagaimana wajah terkejut Kyuhyun saat tahu bahwa Sungmin tinggal satu atap dengan Donghae.

.

.

.

TBC

Haiiii^^

Wah seneng deh responnya positif semua dan seneng juga yang baca cerita ini ikutan senang dan terhibur, hihi semangat deh nulisnya. Yipiyy!

**Sera Lee : huaa mian, aku kayaknya salah membaca hehe maafkan yaahhh. Dan tebakan kamu benar nih, Kyuhyun beliin Min ponsel hihi, selamat^^**

**Mooiejoy : Annyeong unni^^ wah aku tersanjung nih ff nya dibaca marathon, terima kasih banyak hihi :^ ini emang rada mirip sama the heirs unn, maklum aku juga masih belum bisa move on dari drama itu hihi.. buat panggilan aku tidak mempermasalahkan, yang penting nyaman aja, dan aku line 97 unn^^**

**PaboGirl : ceritanya kan sekolah elit, kemasukan murid dibawah kasta nya ya jadi bahan perbincangan hehe klise tapi aku suka banget topic ini hihi^^**

Nah, aku sudah lanjut nih. Aku akan terus lanjut update kalo kalian juga terus update review*tetep* hihiww

Dan terima kasih banyak untuk reviewers dan readers setia ku *asikkk* tanpa kalian aku bukanlah apa-apa^^

**Big Thanks to :**

**Ciciratnasari108, riesty137, LiveLoveKyumin, chaerashin, abilhikmah, TifyTiffanyLee, hanna, fariny, dewi. , Sera Lee, mooiejoy, PaboGirl, Guest, ckhislsm137, SyahBunnyBoy137, BluePink137, Tika, kyuwie, nurganevi, dan Semuanya^^**

Maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu, tapi beneran deh suwer aku terima kasih banget buat yang dukung ff ini buat terus update, sampai jumpa di chapter empat yaa^^

Salam Tjoyes^^

GyuMin407


	4. Chapter 4

GyuMin407

Present

"We found the love"

Cast : Super Junior member, OC's, and SMent artist.

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Romance, School life, Family.

Summary : Sungmin tidak pernah berfikir akan terlibat masalah oleh kedua penguasa disekolah baru nya, dimana kedua penguasa itu saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Tapi seiring berjalan nya waktu, Sungmin mulai terbiasa dengan keduanya, lalu bagaimana jika ada sebuah keadaan yang memaksa nya harus memilih diantara keduanya?

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

"Dia membolos?" gumam Sungmin, melirik bangku kosong dibelakang,

Sungmin menopang dagu nya dan menghela nafas karena tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan pelajaran yang songsaengnim jelaskan didepan, ia merasa fikirannya melayang, entah kemana.

"Sungmin-ah," bisik Kibum yang tiba-tiba sudah ada disamping Sungmin.

Sungmin terkejut melihat Kibum yang sudah ada disebelahnya dan sedikit melirik ke arah songsaengnim sebelum kembali menatap Kibum disebelahnya, "Wae?"

"Aku minta maaf soal semalam, apa kau menunggu ku?" tanya Kibum.

Sungmin membulatkan mata nya terkejut, namun ia berhasil menutupi keterkejutannya dan menjawab,

"Aku hanya menunggu sebentar, gwenchana," bisik Sungmin sambil melirik ke arah songsaengnim yang sedang sibuk menulis dipapan tulis.

"Kalau begitu berikan aku nomor ponsel mu,"

Sungmin menghela nafas kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel pemberian Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi ponselnya, "Ini, ketik saja disini,"

Kibum menerima ponsel Sungmin dan bergegas mengetikkan nomornya di ponsel Sungmin, setelah selesai, ia pun mengembalikan ponsel Sungmin dan langsung Sungmin simpan didalam tas nya.

"Ponsel mu luar biasa, keluaran terbaru, kan?" tanya Kibum yang di sambut anggukan kecil dari Sungmin.

"YA! Kim Kibum! Lee Sungmin, berhenti mengobrol!" pekik Songsaengnim dari depan kelas.

Sungmin dan Kibum langsung meneggakan tubuh mereka, menatap ke arah Songsaengnim yang tengah berkecak pinggang didepan kelas. Mereka tersenyum kecil bersamaan sambil menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali. Songsaengnim pun hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Jadi rumor tentang Kyuhyun memberi mu ponsel itu ternyata benar?" tanya Donghae.

Sungmin mendengus, menutup buku paket nya dengan satu gerakan tegas, ternyata mau berkelit bagaimana pun ia memang tidak akan pernah bisa lolos dari Donghae. Apalagi rumor itu cukup banyak diperbincangkan dua hari belakangan ini.

Wajar, siapa yang tidak curiga melihat anak jalur beasiswa yang pasti nya berasal dari kalangan menengah ke bawah memiliki ponsel canggih, keluaran terbaru pula.

"Ya, benar, dan dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Sungmin jengkel.

"Aku mendengar dari beberapa orang tapi lebih spesifik nya Hyukjae yang memberi tahu ku," kata Donghae dengan nada suara yang lebih tenang.

"Aish… Lalu apa masalahnya? Kau tahu kan minggu depan ada ujian tengah semester, kau mengganggu kegiatan belajar ku hanya ingin menanyakan hal seperti ini?" tanya Sungmin mulai bosan dengan topik pembicaraan nya dengan Donghae.

"Kenapa kau bisa diberikan ponsel semahal itu oleh Kyuhyun? Kau… kau tidak mungkin macam-macam dengan dia, kan?"

"Apa?!" sahut Sungmin terkejut, "Aish… Dia memberiku ponsel karena ia ingin meminta maaf karena sudah membuat ku jatuh di kantin beberapa hari yang lalu. Awalnya aku menolak, tentu saja. Tapi akhirnya dia menawarkan ponsel ini sebagai pinjaman, jadi aku tidak diberi ponsel secara Cuma-Cuma, aku membayar, tahu," jelas Sungmin.

"Jadi kau memiliki hutang dengan Kyuhyun? Aish, kau kan bisa meminta pada ku, Min. berapa hutang mu? Biar aku yang membayarnya," ucap Donghae serius.

"Hae, jebal. Kau tidak perlu seperti ini, aku sekarang sudah bekerja dan aku bisa menyisihkan uang gaji ku untuk membayar hutang ku, aku bisa mengurus urusan ku sendiri, oke?" Sungmin menatap Donghae dengan tatapan memohon yang biasanya ampuh digunakannya, dan ternyata memang selalu ampuh.

"Heh… Oke, baiklah," sahut Donghae menahan kesal.

Sungmin mengangguk dan menatap ke seluruh penjuru kantin dengan seksama, seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Entah mengapa Sungmin merasa sedikit bersalah dengan Kyuhyun, mengingat perubahan sikapnya semalam dan absen nya pemuda itu disekolah hari ini membuat Sungmin lagi-lagi harus merasa bersalah karena nya.

Apa benar Kyuhyun tersinggung? Tapi, gara-gara apa?

.

.

.

Sungmin mendesis kecil setelah memutuskan panggilan di ponselnya dan memasukan ponselnya ke dalam tas. Ia sudah mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun berkali-kali sejak tadi siang dan sampai sekarang tidak ada satupun teleponnya yang diangkat oleh pemuda itu. Sungmin menggeram, mengutuk diri sendiri yang tidak bisa berhenti mencemaskan pemuda berambut ikal coklat itu.

Sungmin menatap langit yang sudah berwarna hitam kelam, ia melirik jam tangannya dan melihat kini sudah pukul setengah delapan malam. Sungmin menghela nafas panjang dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan restoran melalui pintu belakang yang khusus untuk pegawai.

Sungmin berjalan dengan tenang dan pikirannya pun melayang kemana-mana, bahkan ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada dua sosok di ujung gang sana sedang memperhatikannya. Sungmin berhenti melangkah ketika salah satu dari kedua sosok itu menyentuh pundaknya, memaksanya untuk berhenti melangkah.

"Kau baru pulang sekolah, nona? Kenapa malam sekali?" sapa salah satu dari mereka, yang bertubuh lebih besar daripada yang satunya. Sementara temannya hanya tersenyum kecil.

Sungmin melebarkan kedua matanya dan mulai berjalan mundur. Kedua pria itu berjalan maju mendekatinya sambil menyeringai bodoh. Sungmin hendak lari ketika si badan besar menyandung kakinya.

"Duwajuseyo! Duwajuseyo!" teriak Sungmin sekeras yang dia bisa sambil berusaha untuk bangun dari jatuhnya.

"Percuma saja, manis. Mau kau meminta tolong sampai pita suara mu putus pun, tidak akan ada yang datang untuk menolong mu," ucap si badan kecil.

"Lepaaskann! Duwajuseyo!" pekik Sungmin ketika kedua pria itu memegangi tangannya, Sungmin memejamkan mata nya, takut membayangkan hal apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Sungmin mendengar bunyi dua orang terjatuh dan tangannya kini sudah tidak dipegangi siapapun. Ketika Sungmin membuka mata, ia melihat kedua pria itu tersungkur ditanah dan menatap garang seseorang yang berdiri memunggungi nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Cepat pergi dan lekaslah pulang!" pekik orang yang memunggungi Sungmin.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara bergetar.

Orang itu akhirnya menoleh, menunjukan wajahnya yang tampan sekaligus dingin. Sungmin menganga dibuatnya.

"K-Kyuhyun…" lirih Sungmin, matanya tidak pernah lepas dari sosok didepannya.

" . ." ucap Kyuhyun dingin dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

Sungmin sontak langsung berlari meninggalkan gang itu tanpa sekalipun menoleh, yang ia dengar hanyalah suara baku hantam fisik yang menggema.

"Apakah ia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Sungmin sambil menghentikan laju lari nya, ia memikirkan nasib Kyuhyun, "Apa seharusnya aku kembali? Tapi dia menyuruhku pulang tadi,"

Sungmin menghela nafas, namun ia teringat perkelahian Kyuhyun dihari pertama kali ia masuk sekolah, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mendapatkan memar apapun diwajahnya, menghela nafas panjang Sungmin mengangguk, "Dia pasti bisa mengatasinya,"

.

.

.

Sungmin mencoba memejamkan kedua matanya namun lagi-lagi ia membuka kembali matanya. Sungmin melirik jam di meja nakas nya yang sudah menunjukan waktu lewat tengah malam. Sungmin mendengus, lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa tidur karena mengkhawatirkan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan menemuinya besok, ya, jadi lebih baik aku tidur sekarang," gumam Sungmin, "Dan bisakah sehari saja aku tidur nyenyak tanpa mecemaskan laki-laki itu, huh," lirih Sungmin dan mulai mencoba memejamkan matanya kembali.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak perlu di temani, Hae, aku hanya ingin bicara saja dengan Kyuhyun,"

"Tidak bisa, kau harus ku temani, atau tidak sama sekali," ucap Donghae tegas.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas sambil berjalan ke ruang olahraga yang terlihat sepi sekali, tadi ia bertanya pada anak-anak dilorong dimana Kyuhyun berada karena dia tidak ada dikelas, dan mereka bilang melihat Kyuhyun masuk ke ruang olahraga.

Sungmin masuk ke dalam ruang olahraga diikuti Donghae dibelakangnya, di dalam mereka melihat Kyuhyun sedang tiduran di matras dengan mata tertutup, walau cahaya nya temaram namun Sungmin bisa melihat luka lebam di sudut bibir Kyuhyun dan itu pasti karena perkelahian semalam.

"Ada apa kalian kesini?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan mata terpejam.

Sungmin dan Donghae sedikit terkejut ketika tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar tidur dan bahkan menyadari kedatangannya.

"Eh, kau, semalam… Gwenchanayo?" tanya Sungmin gugup,

"Naega? Memang nya aku kenapa?" Kyuhyun bertanya balik dengan nada malas.

"YA! Kau," pekik Donghae yang tidak suka melihat cara Kyuhyun berbicara pada Sungmin.

"Ssstt, Hae, tenanglah," bisik Sungmin sambil mengguncang lengan Donghae pelan.

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Donghae sekilas kemudian tertawa kecil, namun ketika ia mengingat Sungmin tinggal satu atap dengan Donghae, tawa nya berhenti.

"Kemarin, saat kau menolong ku, apakah kau terluka?" ucap Sungmin cemas.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan ku? bahkan kau tidak menoleh ke belakang lagi saat itu," ketus Kyuhyun sinis. Ia melirik malas pada kepalan tangan Donghae disamping celana nya.

"Mian," Lirih Sungmin, "Saat itu… aku…"

"Sudahlah lupakan saja, aku baik-baik saja," Kyuhyun melirik Donghae, "Aku tidak akan menolong mu lagi, bukankah sekarang kau punya pengawal?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil berlalu keluar dari ruangan olahraga.

Donghae melebarkan kedua matanya dan mendengus melihat Kyuhyun berjalan dengan begitu angkuhnya tanpa menoleh sekalipun ke belakang, "YA! Kau tidak tahu ya kalau Sungmin mengkhawatirkan mu? Dasar tidak punya sopan santun!"

"Sudahlah, Hae," Sungmin menghela nafas, "Ini memang salah ku yang langsung pergi setelah dia menyelamatkan aku, sudah ya, kita kembali saja ke kelas,"

Sungmin pun berbalik dan segera melangkah keluar ruang olahraga di ikuti Donghae dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

Andwindamyeon eochapi ussal geo  
Jugeodo mot bonae

Sungmin menyelesaikan bait terakhir lagu nya sambil memetik nada terakhir dari gitar yang sedang dimainkannya. Ia menghela nafas dan terengah-engah ketika meletakkan gitar yang tadi dipakainya ke tempat penyimpanan gitar diruang musik sekolahnya.

Sungmin menegak air mineral yang tadi dibawanya dengan rakus, ia memang memilih untuk ke ruang musik setelah menemui Kyuhyun yang tampak nya masih marah dengannya. Sungmin tidak habis pikir dengan pemuda itu, sikap nya selalu berubah-rubah dan jujur saja Sungmin dibuat bingung menghadapinya.

"Kau memiliki bakat, suara mu jernih,"

Sungmin menoleh ketika mendengar seseorang berbicara dengannya, ia menemukan seorang pemuda tampan yang Nampak nya senior nya sedang berjalan ke arah nya. Sungmin tersenyum malu, setahunya tadi ruangan musik kosong dan hanya ada dirinya sajalah disini.

"Sunbae, kau menonton ku?" tanya Sungmin.

Pemuda itu mengangguk, "Ya, maaf kalau lancang, aku memang suka menghabiskan waktu disini saat jam istirahat dan tidak ku sangka aku malah mendapat sebuah pertunjukan yang indah," pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Nan Choi Siwon imnida, nugu?"

Sungmin membalas jabatan tangan Siwon, "Nan Lee Sungmin imnida,"

Siwon mengangguk, melepaskan jabatan tangannya pada Sungmin, "Kau partner Kibum untuk konser amal dua minggu lagi, kan?"

"Eh?" Sungmin terkesiap, "Bagaimana sunbae bisa tahu?"

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, menggoda iman saja," Siwon tersenyum melihat wajah Sungmin memerah, "Aku bercanda, dan soal konser amal aku mengetahui nya dari Kibum, dia sempat bercerita dengan ku,"

Sungmin menepuk pipi nya yang terasa panas karena ucapan Siwon, "Oh, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu,"

Sungmin buru-buru mengangguk dan bergegas keluar ruangan musik dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa. Ketika sampai di luar pintu, ia menghela nafas, belum pernah ada yang memuji kemampuan bermusik nya, nenek nya bahkan tidak tahu Sungmin bisa memainkan sebuah lagu dengan gitar.

Sementara itu Siwon tersenyum memandangi pintu masuk ruang musik yang terbuka sedikit karena Sungmin tidak menutupnya dengan benar, "Dia dan Kibum akan menjadi pasangan duet yang luar biasa," gumam nya.

.

.

.

Gadis cantik itu berdiri dengan anggun di lobby sekolah, membuat siapa saja yang melihat tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menoleh dua kali pada sosok cantik disana. Gadis itu bukan murid sekolah ini, tentu saja. Tapi melihat sekilas pun, semua orang tahu bahwa gadis itu sudah lama tinggal diluar negri.

Gadis mana yang tidak iri melihatnya, tubuh tinggi semampai dengan pinggang langsing bak model Victoria secret's, kulit nya yang coklat eksotis dan rambut nya yang kecoklatan memang terlihat berbeda dengan orang Asia pada umumnya, itu karena gadis itu memiliki keturunan Eropa dari Ibunya, dan faktor genetik itulah yang membuat gadis itu berbeda dari gadis Asia pada umumnya.

Gadis itu mengecek jam tangan mahal nya lalu bergumam, sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit bel pulang berbunyi dan seseorang yang ditunggu nya belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Gadis itu menggeram sebal, mengetukkan ujung sepatu hak nya ke lantai marmer dibawahnya.

"Jung Hanni?"

Gadis itu menoleh ketika seseorang memanggil namanya dari belakang, ia pun menoleh dengan gaya yang paling anggun bak seorang putri. Ia mengerutkan dahinya melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya lah yang tadi memanggilnya, ia pun melepaskan kacamata hitam bermerk nya dan tersenyum menyapa,

"Oh, Kyuhyun, lama tidak bertemu," Hanni tersenyum manis ketika Kyuhyun berjalan menghampirinya.

.

.

.

"Kalian yakin mau mampir ke tempat dimana aku bekerja?"

Sungmin menatap Hyukjae, Ryeowook, dan Donghae bergantian. Kini mereka tengah berjalan di lorong sekolah yang menghubungkan gedung satu dengan lobby sekolah. Barusan, Ryeowook, Hyukjae, dan Donghae mengatakan ingin mampir ke restoran tempat dimana Sungmin bekerja sekalian membahas project dance Hyukjae dan Donghae untuk acara konser amal dua minggu lagi.

"Ne, kami harus membahas project kami, Min, sedangkan Ryeowook harus menyelesaikan makalah sains nya," ucap Donghae yang dibarengi dengan anggukan kepala Hyukjae dan Ryeowook.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak keberatan, tidak sama sekali. Dia justru malah senang ketiga temannya itu mau mampir ke restoran tempatnya bekerja, setidaknya Sungmin ada teman mengobrol nanti dan tidak akan bosan seperti biasanya.

"Eoh? Bukankah itu Kyuhyun?" Pekik Hyukjae, "Dan siapa mahkhluk cantik nan seksi yang sedang berbicara dengannya itu?!" sambung Hyukjae histeris sambil menunjuk ke arah depan.

Semua orang menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Hyukjae. Semua nya menganga ditempatnya, terpesona dengan kecantikan dan ke eksotisan gadis yang sedang beribcara dengan Kyuhyun itu. Namun tidak dengan Sungmin, dia diam, walau tidak bisa memungkiri dalam hati bahwa dia benar-benar mengagumi kecantikan gadis itu.

"Apakah itu kekasih Kyuhyun? Aku tidak tahu kalau selama ini Kyuhyun punya yeojachingu secantik itu," gumam Donghae yang pertama kali sadar dari keterkejutan mereka.

"Yeoja itu Jung Hanni, kan? Astaga lima tahun tinggal di California benar-benar merubah penampilan nya," sahut Hyukjae tidak percaya kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Ryeowook, "Ryeowook-ah, kau ingat kan dengan Jung Hanni? Teman kita di sekolah menengah pertama,"

Ryeowook mengangguk, "Nde, aku tentu saja ingat,"

Ryeowook dan Hyukjae sibuk mengenang sosok Jung Hanni sementara Sungmin masih terdiam di tempatnya memandang lurus sosok Jung Hanni dan Kyuhyun di sebrang sana. Mereka tampak seperti kawan lama, namun juga serasi jika berpasangan. Tiba-tiba terbesit sebuah pikiran dalam benak Sungmin, membandingkan dirinya dengan Jung Hanni.

Namun Sungmin malah tersenyum sinis, sudah jelas mereka berbeda sekali.

.

.

.

"Lama tidak bertemu kau semakin tampan saja, Kyu,"

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sambil mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Hanni yang terdengar menggoda. Ia sedikit terkejut sebenarnya menemukan teman lama nya yang sudah lama pindah keluar negri kini berdiri didepan sekolahnya, dan penampilan Hanni sekarang dengan Hanni yang ia kenal dulu benar-benar berbeda. Apa mungkin dia operasi plastik?

Kyuhyun menggeleng, mencoba menghapuskan pikiran konyolnya.

"Kau mencari siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyelipkan sebelah tangannya ke saku celana, kebiasaan nya.

Hanni tersenyum manis, namun entah mengapa terlihat palsu dimata Kyuhyun, "Aku ingin menemui tunangan ku," Hanni tertawa kecil melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak bingung, "Kau pasti belum mendengar nya, kan?"

"Aku memang belum dengar, kurang tertarik dengan gossip," sahut Kyuhyun, "Memang siapa tunangan mu? Anak sekolah ini? Apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja," Hanni menyeringai, "Kau bahkan sangat mengenalnya,"

"Senyuman mu seperti ular, licik," komentar Kyuhyun setelah melihat Hanni menyeringai

Hanni tertawa mendengar komentar pedas Kyuhyun. Ternyata Kyuhyun masih sama seperti dulu, bermulut pedas dan ceplas-ceplos, benar-benar Cho Kyuhyun. Hanni berdehem sedikit dan kembali pada mode seorang putri nya, dengan anggun ia tersenyum, menuntun Kyuhyun melihat ke arah yang ditunjuknya dengan dagu.

Ternyata Hanni menunjuk seorang pemuda tampan berwajah dingin yang baru saja keluar menuju lobby sekolah, pemuda itu tampak santai dan tampan seperti biasanya dengan gaya acuh tak acuh nya. Hanni dapat melihat keterkejutan dalam Bahasa tubuh yang ditunjukan Kyuhyun disebelahnya. Dan ketika pemuda itu akhirnya menyadari tatapan keduanya dan bertemu pandang dengan tatapan Hanni dan Kyuhyun, barulah ia tersenyum lebar.

"Dia lah tunangan ku," bisik Hanni, "Kim Kibum,"

.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kita akan berdiri disini dan menonton? Sungmin bisa terlambat kerja nanti nya," tegur Ryeowook menginstrupsi acara menonton ketiga temannya.

"Ah, benar," Sungmin menepuk dahi nya ketika mengingat sesuatu, "Aku bisa telat kalau begini, kajja,"

Sungmin melangkah duluan bersama Ryeowook yang tengah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Hyukjae sempat mendumal saat Donghae menariknya, namun ketika Donghae bilang Sungmin akan terlambat gadis itu langsung menurut dan berjalan beriringan disebelah Donghae yang tengah mengacak-acak rambut panjangnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang Kibum yang tengah berjalan ke arah nya dan Hanni dengan tatapan terkejut sekaligus tidak percaya. Ia melirik Hanni disebelahnya dan melihat senyuman lebar Hanni yang dengan sangat jelas mengatakan bahwa dia tergila-gila dengan Kibum, yang katanya adalah tunangannya. Kyuhyun tertawa didalam hatinya, sejak dulu Kibum memang selalu menjadi favorit gadis-gadis.

"Dia lah tunangan ku," bisik Hanni, "Kim Kibum,"

Kyuhyun sudah tidak memperhatikan lagi ketika matanya menangkap sosok itu di dekat gerbang sekolah. Kyuhyun memandang gadis itu dengan seksama, tampak asik dengan teman-temannya namun kelihatan jelas bahwa fikirannya sedang tidak fokus, dan sialnya matanya pun tidak lepas dari arah nya berdiri, apakah gadis itu sedang melihat ke arah ini? Pikir Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terlihat sedang menatap Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya berjalan duluan dengan seorang gadis yang Kyuhyun ketahui bernama Ryeowook, disusul Hyukjae dan Donghae dibelakang. Kyuhyun mendengus ketika lagi-lagi Donghae yang berada didekat Sungmin, tidak puaskah dia memiliki yeojachingu langka seperti Hyukjae? Kyuhyun membatin.

"Oh, hai," sahut Kyuhyun ketika Hanni menyikut lengannya, ia melirik sekilas pada Kibum yang juga tengah menatapnya,

"Nah, karena tunangan mu sudah disini, jadi lebih baik aku pamit, dan selamat atas pertunangan kalian, annyeong!" Kyuhyun tersenyum setengah, kembali memasukan sebelah tangannya yang lain ke saku celana seragamnya dan melangkah pasti meninggalkan lobby sekolah yang mulai sepi itu.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan santai sambil menenteng paper bag yang ia bawa dari restoran, isinya adalah menu makan malam. Jaejoong sempat menelfon tadi dan mengatakan ia menginginkan salah satu menu dari restoran tempat nya bekerja karena cerita Donghae yang menggoda, Sungmin tersenyum kecil membayangkan interaksi kedua ibu dan anak tersebut.

Sungmin melirik supermarket didepannya dan berhenti sejenak, ia harus membeli beberapa keperluan pribadinya yang sudah semakin menipis. Sungmin melirik jam tangannya, pukul setengah delapan, masih belum terlalu malam untuk mampir.

Akhirnya sebuah hembusan nafas mengawali langkah Sungmin setelah ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam supermarket didepannya.

.

Sungmin sedang berjalan keluar supermarket sambil tergesa-gesa membawa kantung belanjaannya, ia menghela nafas ketika mengetahui barang yang ia beli terlalu banyak. Inilah sifat nya yang paling ia tidak suka, sedikit boros kalau sudah bertemu dengan barang-barang di supermarket.

Sungmin berbelok ke halte ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang dikenalnya sedang duduk diatas motornya, tampak santai.

Kibum sedang berhenti sejenak diujung jalan ketika melihat mesin minuman kaleng, entah mengapa ia merasa sangat haus hari ini, mungkin karena harus dibebani Hanni yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan merecoki sisa hari nya. Kibum mengangkat wajahnya ketika selesai meneguk minumannya, dan ketika mendongak, ia mendapati Sungmin sedang berdiri di halte tepat disebrang nya. Tanpa sadar, Kibum berjalan menhampiri Sungmin, bahkan ia tidak memperdulikan motor besar nya yang ia parkir sembarangan.

"Sungmin-ah," sapa Kibum ketika sampai dihadapan Sungmin,

Sungmin tersenyum canggung dan mengangguk, "Oh, Annyeonghaseyo,"

"Jangan terlalu formal pada ku, kita akan menjadi partner dipanggung, seharusnya kita tidak secanggung ini,"

"Maaf," Sungmin berhenti berbicara ketika mendengar ponselnya berdering, pesan masuk.

'**Apa yang kau lakukan didepan halte dengan kantung belanjaan yang banyak itu malam-malam begini? Lekas pulang, dan jangan bicara pada orang yang tidak kau kenal!'**

Sungmin terkesiap, ia menoleh ke segala arah dan tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Kyuhyun, tapi kenapa pemuda itu mengirim pesan seakan-akan dia berada sangat dekat dengan Sungmin?

"Hm? Sungmin-ah? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tegur Kibum cemas melihat Sungmin yang tiba-tiba panik.

Sungmin terkesiap kemudian menggeleng, "Aku harus pulang, kita mengobrol lain waktu saja, ne?"

Baru saja Sungmin akan menjauh ketika dengan tiba-tiba Kibum menarik tangan Sungmin menyebrangi jalan ketempat dimana Kibum meninggalkan motor nya, dan tanpa permisi pemuda itu memasangkan helmnya ke kepala Sungmin. Kibum pun menaiki motornya, dan memberi isyarat agar Sungmin juga ikut naik.

"Aku akan mengantar mu pulang, dimana rumah mu?" tanya Kibum sambil menstarter motornya.

Sungmin membuka kaca helm Kibum, "Aku tinggal dirumah Donghae, kau tahu rumah Donghae, kan?"

"Aku tahu," Kibum mengerutkan alisnya bingung, "Tapi bagaimana bisa kau tinggal dengan Donghae?"

"Akan ku jelaskan di jalan nanti," ucap Sungmin sambil beranjak naik ke motor Kibum.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin dibuat terkejut ketika secara tiba-tiba Kibum menarik kedua tangannya dan melingkarkannya pada pinggang pemuda itu. Sungmin tidak menolak, tapi ia merasakan pipi nya merona merah karena malu dan juga tersipu, untuk menutupinya, Sungmin memutuskan untuk menutup kaca helm Kibum yang gelap.

Kibum terkekeh melihat Sungmin menutup kaca helmnya dan mulai melajukan motornya secepat hembusan angin, membuat Sungmin mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang Kibum dan membuat senyum Kibum semakin melebar.

.

Sungmin menyerahkan helm yang tadi dipakainya pada Kibum sambil tersenyum kecil. Sungmin masih memperhatikan ketika helm itu kini dipakai oleh Kibum, Sungmin tersenyum tulus, "Gomawo, Kibum-ah,"

Kibum mengangkat wajah nya, kemudian tersenyum tipis, "Masuklah,"

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan,"

"Selamat malam,"

Kibum pun menstarter motornya dan melajukannya menjauh dari rumah Donghae yang juga rumah Sungmin. Kibum melirik sedikit ke arah spion dan masih menemukan Sungmin berdiri disana, menatapnya dan tersenyum sampai menghilang karena motornya berbelok. Kibum terdiam, entah kenapa perasaan nya menghangat ketika melihat senyum itu walau dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melempar kaleng soda yang telah kosong ke tanah dibawahnya. Dia terlihat kesal, sangat kesal dan hampir frustasi melihat Kibum mengantarkan Sungmin pulang ke rumah nya atau rumah Donghae atau rumah siapapun itu. Kyuhyun menggeram, seharusnya ia tidak perlu semarah ini, dia bukan siapa-siapa untuk gadis itu dan Sungmin juga bukan siapa-siapa untuk nya. Tapi entah kenapa melihat Kibum mengantarkan gadis itu pulang membuat amarah Kyuhyun tentang Sungmin tinggal dirumah Donghae menguap entah kemana.

Bahkan Kibum terlihat tidak keberatan dengan kenyataan Sungmin tinggal dengan Donghae, dia pasti tahu alasannya, itu sebabnya ia tidak masalah. Sementara Kyuhyun? Jelas-jelas dia marah mengetahui Sungmin tinggal satu rumah dengan Donghae, namun itu baru presepsi nya saja, kan? Bahkan dia tidak menanyakan apapun pada Sungmin. Dan lagi, untuk apa dia bertanya? Dan, kenapa dia harus marah karena Sungmin tinggal dirumah Donghae.

Kyuhyun menggeram, lihat sekarang apa yang aku rasakan terhadap gadis itu?

Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya, "Lihat, aku sudah seperti penguntit sekarang,"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Kyuhyun memakai helmnya dan menstarter motornya. Melajukannya cepat seperti sedang diburu sang waktu.

.

.

.

"Wow! Lee Sungmin diantar pulang Kim Kibum, ada apa yang terjadi disini?" pekik Donghae ketika Sungmin masuk kedalam rumah.

"Astaga, kau mengagetkan ku," pekik Sungmin, "Dan tidak terjadi apa-apa, aku hanya kebetulan bertemu dengannya dan dia mengajak ku pulang bersama, itu saja," Sungmin berjalan ke ruang makan dan meletakkan paper bag yang tadi dibawanya di atas meja.

"Wow, seorang Kim Kibum mengajak gadis yang baru dikenal nya pulang bersama? Dia bahkan tidak akan menggerakkan bokongnya ketika ada seorang gadis yang mengemis-ngemis meminta diantar pulang olehnya. Jadi, apa benar tidak ada apa-apa disini?" ucap Donghae dengan mata menyipit.

"Kata-kata mu sungguh kasar,"

"Oh, maaf kalau begitu,"

"Dengar, tidak ada yang terjadi disini. Berhenti mencemaskan hubungan ku dengan teman-teman ku disekolah, aku bukan anak kecil, Hae-ah." Sungmin berjalan melewati Donghae.

"Sungmin-ah," panggil Donghae.

Sungmin yang hendak melangkah naik ke atas pun berhenti kemudian menoleh, "Apa?"

"Mian," lirih Donghae, tahu kalau sikap dan ucapannya sudah keterlaluan.

Sungmin menghela nafas dan mengangguk, "Gwenchana, masuklah, Hae. Aku akan istirahat dia atas,"

Dan Sungmin pun melangkah menuju kamarnya, sementara Donghae terdiam ditempatnya. Ia paham sikap nya terlalu berlebihan untuk ukuran seorang teman yang ingin melindungi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak waspada dengan Sungmin. Dan Donghae sama sekali tidak menginginkan Sungmin dekat atau terlibat apapun dengan dua laki-laki itu, Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 4 sudah ter-update hehe*apasih

Nahloh nahloh Kyuhyun nya ngambek, suka lebay sih evil ini *loh….

Responnya positif, allhamdullilah^^ semoga gak pada bosen, tetep semangat baca nya kaya aku yang semangat nulisnya karena review kalian hihi

Masa… aku punya pikiran buat bikin cerita ini jadi Trilogy gituuu, jadi ceritanya nyambung-nyambung lucu gituu :3 kira-kira pada setujukah? Minta pendapatnya yaaa^^

**Kyurielf : Annyeong selamat datang di screenplays ku hihi. Ada beberapa chingudeul yang nanya juga nanti Kibum bakal sama siapa kalo Kyuhyun sama Sungmin, nah, ini masalahnya, aku juga belum dapet pasangan yang cocok buat abang Kibum, kalo sama Sungmin, nanti Kyuhyun sama siapa dong? Sama aku aja kaliya/? lohhh. Maunya sih aku, tapi, kayanya gak mungkin*lahh… yesung oppa akan datang kok dimasa depan/? Nah, jadi aku butuh saran dari semuanya, kira-kira siapa ya yang cocok berpasangan dengan Kibum oppa, Sungmin kah? Atau aku? Hoho^^**

**Mooiejoy : Changmin sebenernya cengengesan kok unn, Cuma dia lagi khilaf aja kali tuh menganiyaya onew hehe-_-" faktor kebanyakan ngayalin bias nih unn makanya jadi begini hoho^^**

**Maximumelf & Chokyulate23: ff nya emang terinspirasi dari drama the heirs chingu hihi^^ tapi berbeda kokk..**

**Sera Lee : iyaa unn, oke mulai sekarang aku menjadi dongsaeng mu yaa unn hihi^^ hehe nanti bakal terungkap kok unn siapa yeoja yang dimaksud ituu, tebak-tebak dulu ajaa, eh jangan deng nanti ketauan lagi*ditabok*-_-" huwaa appa kyu kan perhatian sama menantu :3 aku kan calon menantunya *ditabok Sungminnie oppa***

**Lilin Sarang Kyumin : iya Kyuhyun kaget gitu, kok bisa Donghae serumah ama Sungmin. Kan setahunya mereka gak ada hubungan saudara gitu deh hehe.. **

**LiveLoveKyumin : hehe iyaa, Kibum itu karakternya kaya Kim Tan, serupa tapi tidak sama^^**

Nah, aku sudah lanjut nih. Aku akan terus lanjut update kalo kalian juga terus update review*tetep* hihiww

Dan terima kasih banyak untuk reviewers dan readers setia ku *asikkk* tanpa kalian aku bukanlah apa-apa^^

**Big Thanks to :**

**Tika 137, Chokyulate23, arisatae, Maximumelf, KikyWP16, sparkkyushi, KyuWie, kyurielf, .1272, danactebh, Cho Min Hwa, Heldamagnae, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, Ciciratnasari108, riesty137, LiveLoveKyumin, chaerashin, abilhikmah, TifyTiffanyLee, hanna, fariny, dewi. , Sera Lee, mooiejoy, PaboGirl, Guest, ckhislsm137, SyahBunnyBoy137, BluePink137, Tika, kyuwie, nurganevi, dan Semuanya^^**

Maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu, tapi beneran deh suwer aku terima kasih banget buat yang dukung ff ini buat terus update, sampai jumpa di chapter depan yaa^^

Salam Tjoyers^^

GyuMin407


	5. Chapter 5

GyuMin407

Present

"We found the love"

Cast : Super Junior member, OC's, and SMent artist.

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Romance, School life, Family.

Summary : Sungmin tidak pernah berfikir akan terlibat masalah oleh kedua penguasa disekolah baru nya, dimana kedua penguasa itu saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Tapi seiring berjalan nya waktu, Sungmin mulai terbiasa dengan keduanya, lalu bagaimana jika ada sebuah keadaan yang memaksa nya harus memilih diantara keduanya?

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap Kibum dengan satu alis terangkat ketika melihat pemuda itu menduduki bangku disebelahnya, ia menahan jarinya di halaman buku yang sedang ia baca dan menunggu untuk melihat apa yang ingin dilakukan Kibum.

"Besok adalah akhir pekan, kau ada acara?" tanya Kibum dengan senyum tipis dibibir nya,

"Mungkin aku akan belajar, minggu depan kan ada ujian tengah semester," jawab Sungmin, masih belum mengetahui arah perbincangannya dengan Kibum.

"Hm, apa kau punya waktu untuk latihan?" Suara Kibum memelan, "Aku janji akan datang kali ini," Kibum mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengah nya ke udara dengan wajah yang terlihat Sungguh-sungguh.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku kosong setelah jam enam sore,"

"Baiklah, di tempat yang kemarin," Kibum kembali tersenyum tipis, "Pastikan kau tidak membalas ku dengan tidak datang," ucap Kibum main-main.

Sungmin tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk, setelah Kibum duduk tenang ditempatnya ia kembali menggeluti acara membaca nya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Sesekali melirik ke arah pintu masuk kelas, sedikit berharap sosok itu muncul.

BRAAKK….

Sungmin mendongak ketika mendengar pintu kelas dibuka dengan kasar oleh seseorang, dan ternyata itu Kyuhyun. Tampak kusut dan berantakan, mungkin dia belum tidur karena kantung dibawah matanya menghitam, Sungmin mengangkat alisnya sebelah, kenapa dia begitu memperhatikan?

Dan Sungmin terkesiap ketika Kyuhyun meletakkan tas nya dibangku sebelahnya, memposisikan tas nya sebagai bantalan untuk menopang kepalanya.

"Ehm…" Sungmin hendak bicara, namun diurungkan ketika Kyuhyun menyela,

"Bicara nya nanti saja, aku mengantuk dan benar-benar butuh tidur. Seseorang membuat tidur ku tidak nyaman semalaman," ucap Kyuhyun ketus tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mendesah panjang dan memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan Kyuhyun. Ia memasukan buku yang tadi dibacanya dan mengeluarkan buku pelajaran ketika guru yang mengajar kelasnya masuk. Seperti sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Kyuhyun, guru yang mengajar pun hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sungmin melirik sekilas pada Kyuhyun yang Nampak sangat pulas. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk fokus ke materi yang disampaikan gurunya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan akhir pekan ini, Min?" Tanya Hyukjae sambil menjejalkan kentang goreng kedalam mulut nya.

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin aku hanya akan belajar, minggu depan kita ada ujian kan. Dan latihan untuk konser amal nanti,"

"Wow, kau mewakili kelas mu, Min?" Sahut Hyukjae histeris, "Siapa partner mu? Dan apa yang kan kau tunjukan nanti?"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil mendengar nada antusias dalam suara Hyukjae, "Aku akan menyanyi, dan partner ku Kim Kibum."

Ryeowook terbatuk-batuk, Hyukjae menghentikan tangannya yang akan memasukan kentang goreng ke dalam mulutnya. Mereka melebarkan kedua mata mereka berlebihan, saling melempar pandangan histeris lalu menoleh kepada Sungmin dengan gerakan yang berlebihan.

"Kim Kibum? Kau serius?" pekik Hyukjae, Ryeowook mengangguk dengan histeris.

"Ya, memang nya kenapa dengan itu?"

"Kami hanya tidak menyangka saja," Sahut Ryeowook, "Dia sepertinya bukan tipe orang yang mau ikut dalam kegiatan seperti ini, tapi ya ku dengar sih dia mahir memainkan gitar,"

"Buktinya dia mau kan," Sungmin mengangkat bahunya lalu beranjak berdiri sambil membawa minumannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hyukjae.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis sebelum berbalik, "Atap,"

.

.

.

"Jadi kemarin Hanni mampir kesini?"

Kibum mengangguk dan kembali memakan mie nya yang masih mengepul, Siwon mengangguk dan mengusap dagu nya dengan telapak tangannya, tampak sedang berfikir.

"Aneh sekali, bukankah dia bilang dia tidak menginginkan pertunangan ini? Tapi kenapa dia gigih sekali menemui mu?" tanya Siwon heran sendiri.

"Molla," Kibum mengangkat bahunya, "Sudahlah, jangan membahas dia, mengingat dia itu membuat seluruh hari ku jadi buruk,"

Siwon tertawa kecil mendengar komentar Kibum, mereka pun mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka tentang tunangan Kibum. Sementara Kibum asik makan, Siwon terlihat sedang melamun, menatap keluar jendela, tatapan nya kosong dan menerawang.

.

.

.

Sungmin membuka pintu atap gedung sekolah nya dan angin langsung berhembus menerpa tubuh mungilnya. Sungmin tersenyum kecil, menikmati angin sejuk yang menerpa tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju sebuah bangku yang ada di atap.

Sungmin sedang berjalan dengan tenang ketika mendengar alunan gitar itu memasuki indera pendengarannya, orang ini sedang memainkan sebuah lagu, ia terkesiap mengetahui bukan hanya ada dirinya sajalah di atap ini.

Sungmin menoleh ke segala arah, mencari asal suara gitar itu. Sungmin memelankan langkah nya ketika melihat sosok itu duduk memunggungi nya dan bersandar di tembok dengan gitar di pangkuannya. Seorang laki-laki, sedang memainkan gitarnya sambil memejamkan mata, Sungmin mendengus antara kesal dan kagum ketika melihat wajah dari laki-laki itu.

"Jangan mendengus, aku lebih dulu berada di atap daripada kau," ucap Kyuhyun dan segera menghentikan permainannya.

Sungmin terkesiap, namun segera menutupinya dengan wajah datar nya, "Permainan gitar mu bagus, aku tidak menyangka kau menyukai Katy Perry," puji Sungmin, "The one that got away,"

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan tak terbaca seperti biasanya, "Salah satu favorit ku,"

"Aku juga," sahut Sungmin antusias, namun ia langsung terdiam ketika menyadari tatapan Kyuhyun yang menajam, "Mian, aku tidak bermaksud lancang, aku tidak tahu kalau kau ada disini juga,"

Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya, "Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku juga akan pergi," Kyuhyun pun bergegas berdiri dan berjalan melewati Sungmin yang terdiam.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi nya dan memandang kepergian Kyuhyun dalam diam. Dalam hati, ia merasa kesal dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang tidak sopan dan jujur sikap Kyuhyun yang seperti ini membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dengan segera berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun sebelum pemuda itu hilang dibalik pintu.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan cekalan tangan Sungmin dipergelangan tangannya.

"Sayang sekali, permainan gitar mu bagus tapi hanya kau nikmati sendiri," ucap Sungmin dibuat sedatar mungkin, namun tetap saja suaranya bergetar karena tatapan mengintimidasi Kyuhyun.

"Apa mau mu?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

"Maafkan aku soal malam itu, aku terlalu panik sampai tidak menoleh untuk menanyakan keadaan mu, tapi sungguh, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, kalau tidak ada dirimu aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib ku selanjutnya," kata Sungmin pelan.

"Permintaan maaf dan terima kasih diterima, sekarang aku pergi," sahut Kyuhyun kemudian berbalik.

"YA! Kenapa kau seperti ini, sih?! Kau marah pada ku? kalau iya, katakan kau marah! Beritahu aku apa kesalahan ku, jangan mendiami aku seperti ini, kau benar-benar membingungkan Cho Kyuhyun!" ucap Sungmin tersulut emosi, cukup membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah nya dan menoleh tajam pada Sungmin.

"Ini bukan tentang mu, ini adalah tentang ku." sahut Kyuhyun ketus, "Dan jangan membentak ku! kau melukai harga diriku," Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya didepan dada dengan wajah dibuat histeris, namun dengan cepat ia merubah nya menjadi raut wajah dingin.

"Bisakah… Bisakah kita berteman? Setidaknya walaupun kau membenci ku, bisakah kau pura-pura untuk tidak membenci ku, jujur saja, ini sangat mengganggu ku,"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Ada satu hal yang membuat ku penasaran," mata Kyuhyun menyipit, "Apa hubungan mu dengan Lee Donghae? Bagaimana bisa kalian tinggal satu rumah?"

Mata Sungmin membulat, "Kau? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Kau mengikuti ku? jadi benar dugaan ku, kau menguntit ku?" tanya Sungmin histeris.

"Cukup jawab saja,"

Sungmin terdiam dan berfikir sejenak. Sungmin menghela nafas dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kesal,

"Aku menumpang di rumah keluarga Donghae, " pekik Sungmin sembari bergegas berjalan melewati Kyuhyun kemudian berhenti sejenak dan menoleh, "Dan satu lagi. Jangan menguntit ku lagi!"

Kyuhyun memandang pintu atap yang sudah tertutup rapat, lalu ia meletakkan gitarnya di dinding. Dia melangkah mendekati pagar pembatas, menatap ke arah lapangan sekolah dibawah sana. Angin berhembus cukup kencang menerpa wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya panjang seraya memasukkan sebelah tangannya kedalam saku celana seragam sekolahnya.

"Lee Sungmin,"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengecek jam tangan nya untuk yang kesekian kali nya sambil menghela nafas, sudah tiga puluh menit dia menunggu gadis itu tapi sampai sekarang masih belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangannya.

TING

Suara denting bel terdengar bersamaan dengan terbuka nya pintu masuk café yang terlihat sedikit sesak karena banyak pengunjung yang datang ketika menjelang malam. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan berdecak ketika akhirnya seseorang yang ditunggu nya datang.

"Kau telat tiga puluh menit, pacar mu benar-benar tidak melepaskan mu, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika gadis itu duduk dihadapannya.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah, gadis itu memanggil pelayan dan segera memesan minuman, "Masih untung aku mau datang," gadis itu tersenyum tipis kepada pelayan ketika selesai memesan, "Jadi apa yang kau perlukan dari ku sampai menganggu sesi latihan ku dengan Donghae?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat wajah kesal temannya, "Santai, Hyuk. Aku hanya ingin bertanya tentang Sungmin,"

Hyukjae mengerutkan dahi nya, "Sungmin? Untuk apa kau bertanya tentang Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun berdehem sebentar, "Kenapa Sungmin bisa tinggal di rumah Donghae? Kau pasti sudah mengetahui nya kan?" Hyukjae mengangguk, "Lalu kau tidak merasa tidak nyaman dengan kenyataan seorang gadis tinggal satu rumah dengan kekasih mu?"

"Untuk apa aku merasa tidak nyaman? Donghae dan Sungmin sudah saling mengenal sejak mereka kecil, dan Sungmin tidak punya siapa-siapa di Seoul kecuali keluarga Donghae. Lagipula, keluarga Donghae juga sudah menganggapnya seperti keluarga," jelas Hyukjae.

Jeda sesaat ketika pelayan membawakan minuman pesanan Hyukjae, setelah menggumamkan terima kasih, Hyukjae kembali fokus pada Kyuhyun didepannya.

"Apa maksud mu dengan tidak punya siapa-siapa di Seoul? Kemana keluarga nya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin hanya tinggal bersama nenek nya didunia ini, dan sekarang nenek nya ada di Mokpo," Hyukjae menyipitkan matanya, "Kyu, aku tidak tahu apa maksud mu menanyakan ini pada ku, tapi aku mohon dengan sangat, jangan mengganggu nya, Kyu. Hidup Sungmin sudah susah sebelum bertemu dengan mu, jangan buat hidup nya semakin susah dengan tingkah mu yang terkadang seperti anak sekolah dasar,"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Aku tidak bertingkah seperti anak sekolah dasar! Setelah mendengar kebenarannya, aku jadi tidak ingin menganggunya," Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "Aku justru ingin melindunginya,"

Hyukjae terkejut mendengarnya, namun sebelum ia bertanya lebih lanjut Kyuhyun sudah buru-buru pergi meninggalkan café. Bahkan tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada Hyukjae.

"Dasar tidak punya sopan santun," maki Hyukjae sambil meneguk minumannya.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan keluar menuju pintu belakang setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas nya direstoran dan pamit dengan teman-teman ditempat kerjanya. Sungmin menutup pintu belakang restoran dengan pelan, kemudian ia berbalik dan terkejut.

Sungmin terkejut mendapati Kyuhyun, sedang duduk diatas motornya dengan gaya santai nya seperti biasa, tampak tampan walau hanya mengenakan celana jins hitam dengan kaus dan jaket kulit hitamnya, kulitnya yang putih pucat tampak menyala terang dalam kegelapan.

Sungmin masih terdiam ketika Kyuhyun berjalan menghampirinya.

"Sungmin…" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Bagian mana dari 'jangan menguntit ku lagi,' yang tidak kau pahami?" ucap Sungmin ketus,

"Aku tidak datang untuk menguntit mu," Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "Aku ingin meminta maaf, asih kau melukai harga diri ku, tahu tidak?" Kyuhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya dan meringis berlebihan.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan main-main, "Minta maaf untuk apa? Dan apakah di kepala mu hanya harga diri saja yang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku, ketika mengetahui kau satu rumah dengan Donghae aku salah paham. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatasi nya dengan baik, maafkan aku atas sikap ku yang membuat mu tidak nyaman," Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan pelan sambil menunduk, "Dan ya, harga diri adalah harta karun ku."

Sungmin terdiam ketika menangkap tatapan dan nada bicara Kyuhyun yang menyiratkan sebuah keputusasaan, mungkin memang ini hanya salah paham. Semua orang yang tidak tahu juga pasti akan salah paham jika tahu ia satu rumah dengan Donghae, bahkan kemarin Kibum juga sempat salah paham, kan. Hanya yang membedakan Kibum langsung bertanya padanya, sedangkan Kyuhyun tidak.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas ketika tidak mendapatkan respon Sungmin, "Baiklah, karena aku sudah mengutarakan maksud ku, aku pergi,"

Sungmin tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang memakai helm dan berlanjut menstarter motornya dan melesat menjauhi bagian belakang restoran. Sungmin menghela nafas ketika melihat motor Kyuhyun sudah hilang di belokan.

Sambil berjalan, Sungmin mengeluarkan ponselnya di dari dalam tas dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk Kyuhyun.

'**Aku sudah memaafkan mu, sangat senang melihat wajah sengsara mu tadi. Aku tidak menyangka pemuda seperti mu bisa minta maaf seputus asa tadi, dan aku senang sudah berkali-kali melukai harta karun mu,'**

Sungmin tersenyum kecil melihat pesannya, setelah menekan tombol 'send' ia pun bergegas memasukannya ke dalam tas dan kembali berjalan menuju halte bis.

.

.

.

"Cheerrrssss!"

Semua yang ada di meja itu mengangkat gelas mereka ke udara dan menyatukannya hingga terdengar bunyi dentingan yang cukup keras. Kyuhyun ikut mengangkat gelasnya, namun tidak meneguk minuman bersoda nya.

"Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat, tumben sekali Cho Kyuhyun tidak bersemangat di sebuah pesta," ucap Minho sambil meneguk jus nya.

Walaupun pesta ini di bar, tapi tidak ada satupun dari yang ada dimeja Kyuhyun yang memesan bir. Ingat, Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya tidak melakukan sesuatu yang akan merugikan tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan meneguk soda nya dengan tegukan besar, ia beranjak mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku jaketnya dan melihat ada sebuah pesan masuk yang sudah ada diponselnya sejak satu jam yang lalu, Kyuhyun pun membukanya.

Setelah itu senyum Kyuhyun mengembang selebar yang dia bisa, itu pesan Sungmin yang mengatakan sudah memaafkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasakan lega yang luar biasa walaupun sempat kesal karena kalimat ejekan yang gadis itu tuliskan di pesannya namun rasa kesal nya masih kurang dibandingkan rasa leganya.

"Sungmin? Kau tersenyum seperti orang bodoh hanya karena pesan dari Lee Sungmin?" pekik Minho mengalahkan suara dentuman musik yang menggema.

"Memang nya kenapa? Apa itu menjadi masalah dengan mu?"

Minho menggeleng, "Kau harus hati-hati, Kyu. Changmin sepertinya masih dendam dengan gadis itu karena kejadian dikelas mu beberapa hari yang lalu,"

"Kau tenang saja," Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, "Selama dia berada didalam pengawasan ku, jangan harap Changmin bisa menyentuhnya, bukan hanya Changmin, tapi siapapun tidak akan bisa menyentuhnya,"

Minho bergidik ngeri ketika melihat senyuman Kyuhyun yang terlihat mengerikan, tanpa kata, ia pun beringsut menjauh dari Kyuhyun dan memilih bergabung bersama teman-temannya yang lain di lantai dansa.

Sementara Kyuhyun memilih untuk membalas pesan Sungmin, Kyuhyun sempat bingung ketika merasa kegiatan clubbing nya sudah tidak begitu menyenangkan sekarang, dan kenapa berkirim pesan dengan Sungmin menjadi kegiatan menariknya saat ini.

.

.

.

Sungmin duduk di salah satu bangku terdekat yang ada di taman dekat sekolah. Ia melihat keadaan taman tidak sesepi beberapa hari yang lalu, walau jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh malam masih banyak orang yang terlihat berlalu –lalang di hadapannya. Sungmin tersenyum kecil, itu artinya dia tidak perlu menunggu dalam sepi lagi seperti waktu itu.

"Sstt…"

Sungmin sedikit tersentak dan mengangkat wajahnya, senyum nya mengembang tipis mendapati Kibum tengah berdiri menyandarkan tubuh nya di pohon dekat bangku yang ia duduki. Sebuah tas gitar menggantung dengan begitu keren di punggung pemuda itu. Sungmin menghela nafas dan menyerah, akhirnya ia mengakui bahwa Kibum memang tampan, tapi tentu saja jenis ketampanannya berbeda dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun? Kenapa nama itu lagi-lagi muncul. Sungmin membatin.

"Kau benar-benar datang," Sapa Sungmin.

"Kau sedang menyindirku, ya?" sahut Kibum sambil terkekeh,

Perlahan, Kibum melangkahkan kaki nya mendekati Sungmin, mengambil tempat duduk di samping gadis itu. Kibum melepaskan tas gitar nya dan meletakkannya dibawah kaki nya setelah berhasil mengeluarkan gitar nya. Sungmin memperhatikan Kibum sejak tadi, heran kenapa sejak tadi batinnya selalu membandingkan cara Kibum dan Kyuhyun memegang gitar. Tentu saja berbeda, kan.

"Jadi, kita akan memainkan lagu apa?" tanya Kibum, memecah keheningan.

Sungmin mengangkat wajah nya dan tersenyum. Kembali, kilasan permainan gitar Kyuhyun kemarin terngiang dalam otak nya. Tanpa sadar Sungmin mengutarakan pikirannya sambil tersenyum, "The one that got away,"

"Aku tidak menyangka kau menyukai Katy Perry, tapi sepertinya lagu itu punya kenangan sendiri, ya?" tanya Kibum, membuat kerutan di dahi Sungmin,

"Kenapa kau bisa berfikir seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin,

"Kau mengatakannya tanpa melihat ku, seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu, dan kau tersenyum dengan cara yang sangat cantik," Kibum tersenyum tipis,

"Yah, lagu itu salah satu favorit ku,"

Kibum mengangkat alisnya, "Benarkah? Seseorang yang ku kenal juga sangat menyukai lagu itu," Kibum menerawang, "Lagu itu memiliki kenangan yang mendalam bagi teman ku,"

Hening sesaat, Sungmin tidak mengatakan apa-apa karena ia juga bingung harus mengatakan apa. Ia tidak bisa membaca karakter Kibum, pria itu terlalu misterius dan low profile. Salah bicara bisa-bisa Kibum menganggap nya orang yang bermulut besar.

"Jadi, The one that got away, ya," ucap Kibum tiba-tiba, "Bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

Sungmin mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum sambil menatap langit hitam pekat diatas nya. ia memejamkan matanya ketika Kibum mulai memetik gitar nya memasuki nada pertama. Sungmin sempat mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia memejamkan mata dan suara gitar itu terdengar, dan yang ada dibayangannya adalah sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang memainkan lagu ini dengan mata tertutup. Sungmin tanpa sadar tersenyum, membiarkan sosok Kyuhyun menari-nari didalam bayangannya ketika ia mulai menyanyikan bait pertama lagu itu.

.

.

.

"Mau makan ramen sebelum pulang?" tanya Kibum, memandang Sungmin yang sedang memeriksa ponsel nya, Kibum berdehem mencari perhatian Sungmin, "Sungmin-ah, kau mendengar ku?"

"Oh? Mian, Ibu Donghae mengirim pesan, tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Sungmin sedikit merasa tidak enak karena mengacuhkan pemuda didepannya.

"Mau makan ramen sebelum pulang? Ku dengar kedai ramen tiga blok dari sini cukup ramai karena rasa ramennya yang enak," ucap Kibum tersenyum ramah, tidak mempermasalahkan Sungmin yang tadi tidak menghiraukannya.

Sungmin sempat berfikir sebentar, lalu memandang Kibum yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon. Sungmin akhirnya mengangguk kecil, dan dengan segera Kibum menghela Sungmin untuk berjalan menuju tempat dimana Kibum memarkir motornya.

.

.

.

Dua mangkuk ramen panas tersaji didepan Sungmin dan Kibum bersama dengan sepiring kimchi sebagai pelengkap, ramen mereka mengeluarkan asap yang mengepul panas ke udara. Membuat perut Sungmin yang memang belum diisi bergejolak meminta segera diisi, ia melirik Kibum yang mulai mengambil sumpit nya.

"Selamat makan," ucap Kibum, mulai memakan ramennya.

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum memakan makanannya dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, ia kelaparan dan dia benar-benar membutuhkan mie itu masuk kedalam perutnya sesegera mungkin. Sungmin memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan nikmatnya mie didalam mulutnya.

Kibum tersenyum kecil melihat cara makan Sungmin yang blak-blakkan. Kibum sering bertemu dengan gadis yang mengutamakan imej ketika sedang makan bersamanya, berpura-pura vegetarian dan memakan dedaunan itu padahal didalam hatinya mengumpat karena harus memakan daun-daun itu. Tapi Sungmin tidak seperti itu. Sepertinya gadis itu kelaparan.

Ramen mereka habis dalam waktu lima belas menit, setelah meminum minumannya Kibum tertawa kecil melihat kuah ramen yang tersisa disudut bibir Sungmin, dan tangan Kibum pun dengan senang hati menyeka nya.

"Makan mu berantakan," ucap Kibum setelah menyeka sudut bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam, membeku karena sentuhan ringan yang baru saja didapatkannya. Ia mencoba tersenyum kecil walau kelihatan aneh, ia tidak terbiasa dengan sentuhan seperti ini dari seorang laki-laki, jadi pantaslah respon tubuhnya pun seperti ini, kaku.

"Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan sebenarnya," ucap Kibum, memecah keheningan.

"Apa?" sahut Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya, apa hubungan mu dengan Cho Kyuhyun, Sungmin-ah?" tanya Kibum.

Sungmin terdiam, tanpa sadar menggenggam tissue ditangannya dan memandang Kibum yang masih menunggu jawabannya. Kenapa Kibum menanyakan hal semacam ini kepada Sungmin? Memang nya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terlihat seperti orang yang punya hubungan?

"Kyuhyun… dia terlihat berbeda, dia tidak pernah mengganggu anak perempuan sebelumnya. Tapi dia mengganggu mu, aku… sebenarnya aku sedikit khawatir, jadi…"

"Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa," sahut Sungmin, menyela perkataan Kibum, "Teman saja bukan,"

Sungmin mendongak dan memandang Kibum yang menatapnya penuh tanya. Perlahan Sungmin tersenyum lembut, "Kami tidak ada hubungan apapun, aku memiliki sebuah hutang padanya, dan wajar jika dia mengganggu ku, mungkin karena hutang itu," jeda sesaat,

"Lagipula, Kyuhyun sudah punya kekasih, mana mungkin aku ada hubungan dengan kekasih orang,"

"Apa maksudmu dengan kekasih?" tanya Kibum.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihat Kyuhyun berbincang dengan seorang gadis yang sangat cantik didepan gerbang sekolah, orang-orang bilang itu kekasihnya," kata Sungmin.

Kibum teringat dengan kedatangan Hanni ke sekolahnya beberapa hari yang lalu, dan sebelum bertemu Kibum sepertinya gadis itu berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan Kyuhyun.

Kibum sebenarnya tidak yakin, tapi ia melihat sedikit guratan sedih dari wajah Sungmin saat gadis itu mengatakan nya, "Sebenarnya, gadis itu bukan kekasih Kyuhyun,"

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, menunggu Kibum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dia…" Kibum menggantungkan kalimatnya dan melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya dia adalah tunangan ku,"

.

Sungmin terlihat terkejut, namun sebisa mungkin menjaga ekspresi nya agar tidak menyinggung Kibum. Jadi, gadis itu tunangan Kibum? Kibum memiliki tunangan di kelas 2 SMU?

"Kau… Kau punya tunangan?" tanya Sungmin lirih.

"Bukan," Kibum menghela nafas, "Maksud ku, dia memang tunangan ku, tapi bukan dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Pertunangan kami tidak didasari atas perasaan, tapi bisnis, bisnis keluarga kami,"

"Kau tidak menyukai nya?" Sungmin menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Dia luar biasa cantik, dan kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Bukan kecantikan yang aku cari dalam diri seorang gadis, Sungmin-ah," Kibum tersenyum kecil, "Banyak wanita yang memiliki wajah cantik didunia ini, tapi sedikit wanita yang cantik didalam hatinya."

Sungmin menatap Kibum bingung, "Apakah tunangan mu bukan gadis yang baik?"

Kibum menggeleng, "Dia baik, hanya saja aku yang tidak baik untuk nya. Kami tidak cocok, kami terlalu sama, tidak bisa saling melengkapi,"

"Kenapa kau tidak menolak?"

Kibum tertawa kecil, "Karena aku tidak bisa, hidup ku di atur, Sungmin-ah. Semua nya sudah diatur oleh ayah ku,"

"Kau berhak menentukan hidup mu, Kibum-ah," Sungmin tersenyum lembut, "Hidup mu, kau lah yang mengatur. Semua pilihan ada ditangan mu, di tangan kanan dan kiri mu,"

Kibum menatap Sungmin dengan ekspressi tak terbaca, banyak emosi yang tergambar diwajah tampan nya.

"Melihat mu tersenyum seperti ini, dengan cara secantik ini membuat ku seakan bisa menggenggam dunia ku yang berada dibawah genggaman ayah ku," ucap Kibum menatap lurus pada mata Sungmin.

Sungmin tersipu, "Senyum ku tidak sehebat itu,"

"Ya, senyum mu sehebat itu, seharusnya kau sadar Sungmin-ah,"

Ada hal yang Kibum pahami saat ini. Perasaan nya yang selalu kacau kini terasa lapang ketika ia berada disamping gadis ini, melihat senyum itu. Kibum tidak bisa menyimpulkannya secepat ini, tapi dia yakin kalau dia tertarik. Semua yang ada didalam diri gadis ini tidak pernah ia temukan didalam diri gadis manapun. Seketika semangat asing muncul didalam hati Kibum, membuat sebuah tekad yang kuat.

Tekad untuk memperjuangkan apa yang dia inginkan, memperjuangkan sesuatu yang berharga untuknya. Memperjuangkan seseorang yang menarik dunia nya, memperjuangkan Lee Sungmin.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya**

Sungmin membaca buku nya dengan seksama. Hari ini adalah hari pertama ujian tengah semester, dan dia merasa sedikit gugup karena nya. Sungmin sudah mempersiapkan diri, tentu saja. Ini hanya masalah gugup, demam panggung mungkin.

BRAKK

Sungmin hampir meloncat dari bangku nya ketika dikejutkan dengan sebuah tas yang dilempar dengan keras ke meja disebelahnya. Ia mendengus ketika mengangkat wajah, ia mendapati wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum sumringah.

"Yyaa!" sapa Kyuhyun, lebih mirip seperti teriakan sebenarnya.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Sungmin ketus, kembali fokus pada bacaannya.

"Aku senang kau sudah memaafkan sikap ku, tapi aku tidak senang dengan kalimat ejekan mu," Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi dan memandang Sungmin, "Kau ini senang sekali ya membaca buku tebal seperti ini, mana tidak ada gambar nya pula,"

"Hanya anak berumur lima tahun yang membaca buku bergambar," sahut Sungmin,

"Yya! Kau sekarang sudah berani membalas ucapan ku, ya?!" ucap Kyuhyun geram.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun sebentar, "Kenapa aku harus takut?" mata Sungmin menyipit, "Dan aku punya nama, Lee Sungmin! Bukan yya!"

Kyuhyun mendengus, mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara dengan wajah dibuat frustasi, "Baiklah, kau menang, kau menang lagi,"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil dan memilih untuk bersikap seolah tidak peduli dan kembali fokus pada bacaannya, namun baru saja membaca, guru yang mengawas ujian pun masuk.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Songsaengnim, "Hari ini kita akan mulai ujian. Persiapkan diri kalian dalam lima menit," ucap Songsaengnim, membuat beberapa siswa langsung buru-buru merapihkan meja nya dan menyiapkan peralatan ujian.

Sungmin memasukan buku nya ke dalam tas, menyisakan sebuah pulpen, pensil, penghapus didatas meja nya. Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk tegap tapi malas dengan sebuah pensil digenggaman tangannya.

Kyuhyun sering membolos kelas, Sungmin menghela nafas ketika ia lagi-lagi mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun. Apakah laki-laki itu bisa mengerjakan soal nya nanti?

"Kau yakin bisa mengerjakan soal nya nanti?" tanya Sungmin berbisik.

Kyuhyun menoleh, memberikan Sungmin senyum terlicik yang pernah ia lihat. Mendadak Sungmin merasa menyesal karena bertanya, "Kau akan terkejut nanti,"

Sungmin memutar matanya, memilih untuk tidak menoleh lagi pada laki-laki itu.

"Jangan memutar mata mu pada ku,"

Sungmin tidak menggubbris nya.

.

.

.

Chapter 5 datanggggg…..

Yeay Kyuhyun udah baikan hihi, suka berfikir negative sih dia sama Ming/? *digaplok haha

Responnya positif, allhamdullilah^^ semoga gak pada bosen, tetep semangat baca nya kaya aku yang semangat nulisnya karena review kalian hihi

Hm.. trilogy nya sih masih rencana, hmm bagaimana nanti ajadeh*kabuuurrr huhu

**Sera Lee : official sister mulai sekaran, fix! Hoho… Unnie tebakannya di simpan dalam hati ajaa nanti gak seru lagi kalau ketebak duluan*maksa*hehe. Uwaahh aku ajadeh, biar eksis pasangin sama Kibum oppa :3 Donghae oppa emang paling cocok jadi penyelamat/? Ketimbang musuh hihi, setujuuu? Setuju aja udah u,u ini sudah apdet, jeongmal terimakasih banyak unni dukungannya^^**

Maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu, yang pasti aku terimakasih banget buat yang udah review dan baca. Semoga gak pada bosen baca dan review nya yaaa*tetep*

Nah, aku sudah lanjut nih. Aku akan terus lanjut update kalo kalian juga terus update review*tetep* hihiww

Dan terima kasih banyak untuk reviewers dan readers setia ku *asikkk* tanpa kalian aku bukanlah apa-apa^^

**Big Thanks to :**

**Ayysimpson, Rya, ChoiMerry-Chan, JewelsStar, fariny, riesty137, SEungyo, ChoLee.13, zakurafrezee, NAP217, Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137, cloudswan, ChoMeiHwa, Tika 137, Chokyulate23, arisatae, Maximumelf, KikyWP16, sparkkyushi, KyuWie, kyurielf, .1272, danactebh, Cho Min Hwa, Heldamagnae, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, Ciciratnasari108, riesty137, LiveLoveKyumin, chaerashin, abilhikmah, TifyTiffanyLee, hanna, fariny, dewi. , Sera Lee, mooiejoy, PaboGirl, Guest, ckhislsm137, SyahBunnyBoy137, BluePink137, Tika, kyuwie, nurganevi, dan Semuanya^^**

Maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu, tapi beneran deh suwer aku terima kasih banget buat yang dukung ff ini buat terus update, sampai jumpa di chapter depan yaa^^

Salam Tjoyers^^

GyuMin407


	6. Chapter 6

GyuMin407

Present

"We found the love"

Cast : Super Junior member, OC's, and SMent artist.

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Romance, School life, Family.

Summary : Sungmin tidak pernah berfikir akan terlibat masalah oleh kedua penguasa disekolah baru nya, dimana kedua penguasa itu saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Tapi seiring berjalan nya waktu, Sungmin mulai terbiasa dengan keduanya, lalu bagaimana jika ada sebuah keadaan yang memaksa nya harus memilih diantara keduanya?

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

**Satu minggu kemudian**

Sungmin membiarkan mulutnya terbuka, menganga melihat papan pengumuman di mading sekolah nya. Tidak berkedip membaca pengumuman disana, tapi pada akhirnya berkedip ketika matanya terasa perih terkena debu.

Bahkan Sungmin tidak menyadari bahwa Ryeowook dan Hyukjae sudah ada disamping kanan dan kirinya, ikut memandang pengumuman dan menatap Sungmin yang menganga.

"Kalau kau menganga terus begitu, bisa-bisa rahang mu jatuh ke lantai, Sungmin-ah," tegur Hyukjae malas,

Sungmin menoleh, menatap Ryeowook dan Hyukjae yang ada disisi kanan dan kirinya dengan tatapan mata tidak percaya. Sungmin, masih tanpa kata menunjuk deretan peringkat teratas dipapan pengumuman.

Kim Ryeowook

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Kibum

Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae

"Apa yang membuat mu terkejut?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Kyuhyun, Kibum, mereka… jenius?" Sungmin mengucapkannya sambil terengah-engah.

"Semua orang memang tertipu dengan sikap dan penampilan mereka. Walaupun mereka berandalan, suka berkelahi, dan pembuat onar, sekolah tidak bisa mengeluarkan mereka begitu saja. Bukan karena keluarga mereka berpengaruh pada perkembangan sekolah ini, tapi karena mereka jenius, asset sekaligus boomerang sekolah." Ucap Ryeowook menjelaskan.

"Astaga… ini menarik," lirih Sungmin,

Ryeowook dan Hyukjae tertawa kecil melihat keterkejutan Sungmin, mereka pun bergegas menghela Sungmin agar meninggalkan mading dan berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing. Sungmin sempat menoleh ke luar jendela dan mendapati Kibum sedang bermain basket dengan senior nya yang ia ketahui bernama Choi Siwon.

"Mereka tampak akrab," ucap Sungmin tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari lapangan basket.

"Mereka sudah akrab sebelum Kibum pindah kesini, bisa dibilang satu-satu nya orang terdekat Kibum disini," sahut Hyukjae, menoleh sebentar ke arah lapangan, "Dia Choi Siwon, termaksud pangeran sekolah disini, dia punya banyak penggermar," sambung Hyukjae.

"Hm, aku pernah bicara dengan nya sekali," sahut Sungmin,

"Jeongmal? Kapan? Dia itu orang nya susah didekati tahu," bisik Ryeowook, dibantu anggukan oleh Hyukjae.

"Waktu itu diruang musik, dia menanyakan pentas ku dengan Kibum, dia…"

BRAKK….

Sungmin terhempas kebelakang ketika sebuah tubuh yang jelas lebih besar dari nya menubruk tubuhnya dengan sangat keras, seperti nya sengaja.

"Ya! Shim Changmin, kau sengaja, kan?!" pekik Hyukjae sambil membantu Sungmin bangun dibantu Ryeowook.

"Bukan salah ku, kalian berjalan sejajar dan menghalangi jalan," Ucap Changmin sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin, Hyukjae, dan Ryeowook.

Hyukjae mencak-mencak meneriaki Changmin yang bahkan tidak menoleh, Sungmin dan Ryeowook tidak bisa apa-apa selain menarik Hyukjae untuk tetap berjalan. Saat mereka bertiga berbalik dan hendak berjalan, Sungmin terkejut melihat seseorang didepannya.

DEG! Sungmin memegang dadanya.

"Sungmin-ah?" tanya Ryeowook, namun tak dihiraukan Sungmin yang tengah mengunci tatapannya ke depan.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun hanya diam ditempatnya, memandang Sungmin dari tempat nya berdiri tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, tapi Kyuhyun mengetatkan rahangnya, terlihat jelas bahwa laki-laki itu sedang marah.

"Cho Kyuhyun,"

.

.

.

BUG BUG BUG!

BRAAKKK!

Hah… hah… hah…

Kedua pemuda itu terengah-engah, salah satu dari mereka tersungkur ke tanah ketika temannya memukul rahang nya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Pemuda tinggi itu tidak membalas ataupun melawan pukulan temannya, ia hanya bisa meringis dan mencoba bangkit ketika ia jatuh tersungkur, sementara teman nya melampiaskan emosi nya pada nya.

"Apa masalah mu, Shim Changmin?! Kenapa kau mengganggu Sungmin seperti itu?!" ucap Kyuhyun menarik kerah baju Changmin yang sudah banyak terkena noda darah.

Changmin diam, dia memilih untuk menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan meremehkan yang dia tahu Kyuhyun tidak akan suka, benar saja, satu pukulan kembali dia dapatkan di rahangnya.

"Aku bertanya dengan mu, seharusnya kau menjawab!" geram Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengusap sudut bibirnya yang sudah bengkak dan sobek, "Aku tidak mau kejadian yang dulu terulang lagi, Kyu," Changmin terengah-engah, "Sungmin, kau memperlakukan Sungmin berbeda, kau dan Kibum memperlakukan gadis itu berbeda. Aku hanya tidak mau kesalahan dimasa lalu terulang kembali,"

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya, "Apa maksudmu menghubungkan ini semua dengan kejadian di masa lalu, Changmin-ah?!"

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan teman ku lagi, Kyuhyun-ah," Changmin menatap Kyuhyun menantang, "Aku tidak mau melihat teman ku hampir mati lagi hanya karena seorang gadis yang kebetulan sama-sama kalian sukai,"

Kyuhyun terdiam, menatap Changmin dengan pandangan mengabur. Changmin adalah temannya dan Kibum dulu, mereka adalah tiga sahabat yang tidak terpisahkan, dulunya, tidak untuk saat ini. Selain Kyuhyun dan Kibum, Changmin lah yang paling tahu alasan mengapa Kyuhyun dan Kibum bermusuhan saat ini. Kyuhyun terenyuh, Changmin melakukan ini untuk melindunginya, sebagai teman, sebagai sahabat.

"Jangan ikut campur, Changmin-ah," Kyuhyun menggeram, "Kau adalah salah satu dari beberapa orang yang aku hormati, jangan membuatku berbalik menyerang mu hanya karena masalah ini,"

Kyuhyun berbalik, hendak melangkah namun berhenti, ia menatap Changmin yang terdiam dari balik bahu nya, "Jangan pernah menyentuh Lee Sungmin, hanya aku yang boleh mengganggunya, tidak kau, tidak Kibum, dan tidak siapapun,"

Dan Changmin hanya bisa menghela nafas, sahabatnya itu memang keras kepala nya luar biasa, sama dengan Kibum. Dulu, dia lah yang menjadi penengah kedua sahabatnya, tapi sekarang, dia bahkan tidak bisa menjadi penengah untuk Kyuhyun lagi. Changmin menggeram, dia hanya tidak mau sahabatnya kembali dibodohi perasaan dengan seorang gadis, dia tidak mau kehilangan sahabatnya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

Sungmin fokus dengan lagu yang sedang diputar di MP3 nya, lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya bersama Kibum di acara amal sekolah lusa. Sungmin menggumamkan lirik nya, bersenandung sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, menghayati suara nya.

"Ikut aku!"

Suara itu datang dengan sebuah tangan yang tiba-tiba menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, Sungmin tidak sempat protes karena Kyuhyun sudah menarik tangannya keluar kelas setelah mengambil tas Sungmin dan memakainya di bahu lebarnya.

"Ya! Kau apa-apaan sih?!" pekik Sungmin setelah berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan Kyuhyun.

"Di sekolah itu membosankan, lebih baik kita membolos saja hari ini," sahut Kyuhyun malas, ia memasukan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku dan menatap Sungmin jengkel, "Memang kau tidak bosan hanya duduk diam dikelas begitu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bosan," Sungmin menyikap kedua tangannya didada, "Lagi pula, aku ini anak jalur beasiswa, seharusnya aku menjadi murid teladan, bukan murid yang suka membolos seperti mu,"

Kyuhyun berdecak pinggang, "YA! Kau tahu, jika kau membolos sekarang guru-guru pun tidak ada yang peduli! Sekarang mereka sedang sibuk mengurusi nilai-nilai siswa yang remedial, kau tidak masuk sekolah pun tidak akan jadi masalah," Kyuhyun melipat tangannya kedepan dada, "Lagi-lagi kau melukai harga diri ku,"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, benar juga. Sejak tadi tidak ada satupun guru yang masuk ke kelas, sekolah juga tidak dalam keadaan yang kondusif untuk belajar dan juga banyak siswa yang memilih menghabiskan waktu diluar kelas. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menuduh.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "Terlalu banyak berfikir, sudah lah ikut saja!"

Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika Kyuhyun kembali menarik tangannya. Bagaimana pun sikap memaksa ini adalah sikap alami seorang Cho Kyuhyun, mau bagaimanapun juga dia akan tetap memaksa Sungmin untuk ikut. Dan Sungmin sedang malas beradu pendapat dengan Kyuhyun, membuang-buang energi, dan merusak ketenangan jiwa.

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah berada di depan sebuah gedung tua yang terlihat jelas sudah lama tidak terpakai. Sebenarnya gedung ini lebih mirip seperti garasi bertingkat tiga, namun cukup luas untuk ukuran sebuah garasi, mungkin tadinya ini sebuah gedung perkantoran?

Kyuhyun melangkah mendahului Sungmin yang mengikutinya dibelakang, ketika sampai didepan pintu, Kyuhyun melompati sebuah pagar yang tingginya sekitar pinggang Sungmin. Sungmin mengeryitkan dahinya melihat wajah puas Kyuhyun ketika melompati pagar besi yang kini menjadi penghalang jarak kedua nya.

"Lompatlah, aku akan memegang mu," ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar,

Kerutan di dahi Sungmin semakin mendalam, ia melangkah maju dan seringai Kyuhyun makin melebar ketika pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya menyambut Sungmin. Sungmin memutar bola matanya dan melangkah maju, namun ia tidak meraih tangan Kyuhyun, gadis itu malah sedikit menunduk dan tangannya beralih membuka selot pada pagar didepannya.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengatupkan rahangnya ketika dengan santai Sungmin membuka pagar besi itu dan melangkah masuk, kemudian menutup kembali pagar besi didepannya.

"Aku tidak mungkin melompat, kan? Aku memakai rok," ucap Sungmin main-main.

Kyuhyun mnarik nafasnya secara berlebihan, telinga nya memerah karena malu. Tanpa kata, ia buru-buru melangkah masuk, tidak menunggu Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin tidak bisa menahan tawa nya melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya kau kedinginan, ya? Telinga mu memerah," ucap Sungmin dengan nada bicara yang dia buat seserius mungkin.

Kyuhyun berdesis dalam keheningan, "Diamlah,"

.

Sungmin merasa tertipu, gedung yang terlihat tua dan siap ambruk kapan saja didepannya ini ternyata memiliki sebuah ruangan yang sangat modern didalamnya. Ini adalah sebuah studio musik, lengkap!

Sebuah studio, atau tempat nongkrong yang berantakan, khas laki-laki. Dinding nya kedap suara. Disudut ruangan Sungmin bisa melihat seperangkat alat band lengkap yang terlihat mahal, ditengah ruangan terdapat sebuah sofa dan meja yang kelihatan nyaman. Disana juga ada banyak rak yang berisi tumpukan CD dari banyak band, dan sebuah komputer yang terletak didekat rak terakhir.

Sungmin masih berdiri di ambang pintu, menatap keseluruhan ruangan ini dengan tatapan terpesona, namun ia sedikit sebal dengan banyaknya bungkus snack yang berceceran dilantai, merusak pemandangan keindahan ruangan saja.

"Tempat apa ini?" gumam Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berada ditengah ruangan, sedang memunguti sampah bungkusan snack yang berceceran di lantai, "Ini ruangan rahasia sekaligus tempat nongkrong ku, hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa masuk kesini,"

"Siapa saja?" tanya Sungmin melangkah masuk, membantu Kyuhyun memunguti sampah dilantai.

"Hanya aku, Changmin, dan seseorang saja yang bisa masuk kesini," Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Dan sekarang ditambah kau juga,"

"Kenapa kau memasukan ku kedalam daftar orang-orang tertentu yang boleh masuk kesini?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, "Itu karena aku ingin membantu mu,"

.

.

.

Kibum sedang membersihkan tangannya diwastafel ketika Changmin masuk ke dalam toilet dan membasuh kedua tangannya yang kotor. Kibum mengerutkan dahinya melihat wajah Changmin yang babak belur, di seragamnya bahkan banyak bekas noda darah. Siapa yang memukuli Changmin?

"Apa apa dengan wajah mu? Siapa yang memukuli mu?" tanya Kibum sambil mengeringkan tangannya dengan tissue.

"Kau tahu betul siapa saja manusia didunia ini yang kubiarkan memukul wajah ku," Changmin membasuh wajahnya, "Hanya kau dan Kyuhyun yang ku perbolehkan melukai wajah ku,"

"Well, aku tidak memukuli wajah mu, jadi ini perbuatan Kyuhyun, kan," Kibum bertanya, "Tapi kenapa? Kalian bertengkar?"

Changmin mengeringkan tangan dan wajahnya dengan tissue, "Aku selalu menjadi penengah bagi kalian, tapi aku juga yang selalu dipukuli pada akhirnya," Changmin membuang bekas tissue nya yang penuh bekas darah, "Jadi, bisakah kalian tidak membuat masalah dan tidak membuatku berlagak seperti penengah lagi? Agar aku tidak mendapat pukulan lagi, mungkin?"

Changmin berjalan melewati Kibum, ketika bahu mereka bersentuhan Kibum berucap dengan nada penuh penyesalan, "Maafkan kami, Changmin-ah, kau tahu Kyuhyun sangat membutuhkan mu, sama seperti aku membutuhkan kau juga, kami membutuhkan kau,"

Changmin tertawa kecil, "Karena aku menghormati kalian, aku akan selalu berada diantara kau dan Kyuhyun. Kalian terlalu sama," dan Changmin pun berjalan keluar toilet.

Meninggalkan Kibum yang terdiam, menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin dengan raut wajah frustasi.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana persiapan mu untuk konser amal lusa?" tanya Kyuhyun, meletakkan dua gelas jus jeruk diatas meja.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Berjalan lancar, hanya saja, ada sedikit masalah sepertinya,"

"Apa?

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, ragu, "Itu… em- aku, sepertinya aku kurang menguasai perasaan dalam lagu yang akan aku bawakan,"

"Memang lagu apa yang akan kau bawakan?"

"Katy Perry, The one that got away,"

Tangan Kyuhyun berhenti diudara, ia kembali meletakan gelasnya dan memilih untuk menatap Sungmin dengan satu alis terangkat, "Kenapa harus lagu itu?"

Sungmin tergagap, "I-itu karena… karena, aku ingin,"

"Katakan alasan yang sebenarnya, Sungmin-ah," sela Kyuhyun,

Sungmin tidak menatap Kyuhyun, "Sebenarnya itu, itu karena aku mendengar kau memainkan lagu itu. ketika Kibum menanyakan lagu apa yang aku pilih, pikiran ku hanya tertuju pada kau yang memainkan lagu itu, dan Kibum menyetujui nya,"

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan tak terbaca, rahangnya sempat mengetat namun kemudian kembali mengendur. Sungmin bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya, terintimidasi dengan sikap dan tatapan Kyuhyun. Namun ketika Kyuhyun bicara, nada suaranya sudah kembali seperti seharusnya, main-main.

"Kau memikirkan ku? kau menyukai ku, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun dibuat seserius mungkin.

Sungmin mendengus, "Dalam mimpi mu,"

Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak setelahnya, membuat Sungmin ingin sekali menyumpal mulut Kyuhyun dengan apapun yang bisa dijadikannya sumpalan. Tapi Sungmin memilih untuk acuh, ia meminum minumannya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung sofa.

Setelah Kyuhyun selesai dengan tawa menyebalkannya, pemuda itu beranjak berdiri, terengah-engah karena tertawa, ia memandang Sungmin, "Kau bilang ada masalah dengan penghayatan lagunya, ayo, aku akan membantu mu,"

Sungmin hanya bisa memandang Kyuhyun dengan alis bertaut ketika pemuda itu kembali duduk dengan gitar akustik dipangkuannya.

.

.

.

"Sungmin tidak menjawab telepon nya, Hae?" tanya Hyukjae, sambil menyeka keringat yang mengalir dari dahinya dengan handuk yang dibawanya.

"Dia tidak menjawab ponsel nya, tumben sekali," Gumam Donghae pelan,

"Mungkin benar dia sedang bersama Kyuhyun, sudah biarkan saja," Hyukjae meminum air mineral yang ada ditas nya, melirik Donghae melalui kaca besar yang ada di ruang tari.

"Sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan Kyuhyun dengan mengganggu Sungmin terus-menerus, sih?!" sahut Donghae emosi,

Hyukjae tertawa kecil, ia berjalan mendekati kekasih nya dan bergelayut manja dilengan kekar kekasihnya, "Dia akan baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun tidak akan macam-macam, kok. kau percaya dengan ku, kan?"

Donghae menghela nafas, melirik Hyukjae sambil tersenyum, "Aku percaya dengan mu, tapi aku tidak percaya dengan Cho Kyuhyun,"

Hyukjae mengangguk, menepuk lengan Donghae sekali sebelum melepaskannya, "Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kau harus percaya dengan ku dan juga Cho Kyuhyun,"

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar mengejutkan ku, tahu tidak?" tanya Sungmin setelah meneguk minuman nya.

Kyuhyun yang sedang menaruh gitar akustiknya ke disamping sofa mengerutkan dahinya, mereka baru saja selesai latihan menyanyikan lagu yang akan Sungmin nyanyikan untuk acara amal lusa, sebenarnya menurut Kyuhyun tidak ada masalah sama sekali dengan teknik menyanyi Sungmin. Gadis itu memiliki bakat alami yang luar biasa, dan jika dipasangkan dengan Kibum, Kyuhyun yakin duet mereka akan menjadi yang terbaik di konser itu.

"Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan sampai-sampai bisa mengagetkan mu?" tanya Kyuhyun, mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kau peringkat dua dalam satu angkatan di ujian tengah semester kemarin, itu mengejutkan ku, ku pikir karena kau sering membolos…" Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya, bingung harus mengucapkan maksudnya bagaimana,

"Jadi kau fikir karena aku berandalan, suka berkelahi, dan suka membolos, lantas nama ku harus berada di urutan terakhir begitu? Aku bertahan disekolah bukan karena keluarga ku kaya, Sungmin-ah," sela Kyuhyun, tampak tersinggung, "Lagi-lagi kau melukai harga diriku," Kyuhyun memasang tampang sedih yang berlebihan.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas melihat akting Kyuhyun yang malah menjadi ciri khas pemuda itu. Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya ketika merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di daerah perutnya, tanpa sadar ia mencengkram perut nya sambil meringis ketika sakit di perut nya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Yya! Sungmin-ah, kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa meringis begitu?" Kyuhyun bertanya panik, "Wajah mu pucat, yya! Kau keracunan minuman itu ya?!"

Sungmin tidak menggubris pertanyaan Kyuhyun dan memilih untuk bernjak dari tempatnya duduk, mengitari ruangan sambil merintih kesakitan. Kyuhyun dengan panik mengikutinya dibelakang, berteriak-teriak sambil bertanya namun tidak pernah Sungmin hiraukan.

"Yya! Kau mau kemana?"

"Lee Sungmin, kau mau kemana, sih?"

"Kau tuli, ya?!"

"Astaga Lee Sungmin bicaralah padaku?!"

Setelah teriakan Kyuhyun yang terakhir, Sungmin tersenyum puas ketika menemukan kamar mandi yang sejak tadi dicarinya, ia pun segera melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu nya.

"Sung…."

BRAKK

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, dan secara perlahan-lahan membukanya, ia menatap ngeri pintu kamar mandi yang hanya berjarak satu inci dari hidungnya. Kalau Kyuhyun tidak berhenti tadi, bisa-bisa ia kehilangan hidung mancungnya.

"Astaga, untung hidung ku tidak sempat mencium pintu ini, dia kenapa, sih?" gerutu Kyuhyun sebal, menghentakan kakinya ke lantai.

.

Kyuhyun duduk dengan gelisah di sofa sambil sesekali melirik pada pintu kamar mandi. Tidak ada suara air bergemericik sejak tadi, kamar mandi itu hening sejak Sungmin masuk kesana dan ini sudah hampir lima belas menit gadis itu didalam sana.

Apa mungkin Sungmin bunuh diri? Kyuhyun langsung menggeleng, lagi-lagi kepanikan membuat otaknya berfikir hal-hal konyol. Kyuhyun menggeram, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri pintu dan mengetuknya pelan, "Yya, kenapa lama sekali? Kau masih hidup, kan?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Kyuhyun mencoba lagi, "Sungmin-ah, kau tidak benar-benar bunuh diri, kan? Jangan lakukan hal bodoh, Sungmin, apalagi dikamar mandi ku!"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Kesal. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi, "YA! KAU TIDAK MAU KELUAR?! BAIKLAH AKU AKAN MENGHANCURKAN PINTU SIALAN INI ASAL KAU TAHU?!" teriak Kyuhyun dengan nafas terengah-engah, dan tidak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi kunci yang terbuka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan didalam, heh?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika pintu terbuka lebar dan menampilkan sosok Sungmin yang memucat dibaliknya, "Kenapa wajah mu pucat sekali? Neo appo?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendu, "Kyu, kau harus membantu ku,"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi, tiba-tiba merasa gelisah mendengar nada suara Sungmin, "Apa? Kau butuh bantuan apa? Cepat katakan padaku, kau membutuhkan apa?"

Kyuhyun tercekat ketika mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca menatapnya, apa kata-katanya salah? Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, membuat Kyuhyun ngeri melihat air mata yang menumpuk di mata gadis itu…

"Aku membutuhkan…" jeda sesaat, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan paling tak berdosanya, "Aku butuh pembalut, Kyuhyun,"

.

.

.

"Astaga… Kenapa barang bawaan mu banyak sekali? Kau benar-benar berniat untuk menetap lama di Korea, ya?" pekik Kibum ketika masuk kedalam apartement mewah dan luas itu.

Hanni terlihat sekali sedang menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi kaget tunangannya, setelah berhasil memaksa pemuda itu untuk menemaninya membereskan apartmentnya ia langsung bergegas menyuruh orang untuk membawa barang-barangnya.

Dia pun menarik pundak Kibum mendekat dan mengajak nya untuk duduk disofa, "Semua barang ini penting, jadi aku membawa semuanya…" ucap Hanni pelan, membuat Kibum merinding.

Kibum memutar bola matanya, "Aish… Yasudah kita kerjakan sekarang, lebih cepat bekerja lebih baik!"

Kibum mendumal sambil mulai mengambil satu kardus yang berada tepat disamping kakinya dan membukanya, ternyata peralatan dapur. Kibum mengambil beberapa piring dan gelas lalu membawa nya ke dapur, sedangkan Kibum mulai memberesi kardus-kardus yang berserakan dan menata nya disudut ruangan, Hanni hanya tersenyum puas melihat tunangannya yang asik menata apartementya.

Tidak mudah membujuk pemuda tampan itu untuk mau membantunya, ia harus mengancam dengan berbagai macam ancaman agar Kibum mau membantunya. Hanni sebenarnya kesal dengan sikap acuh tak acuh Kibum terhadapnya, tapi dia harus bertahan.

Dan mereka pun sibuk dengan acara mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika melihat Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sungmin menggeleng, "Tidak lebih baik, tapi ini sudah cukup, gomawo. Kau pasti malu sekali ya ketika membelinya?"

"Tentu saja," Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "Betapa malu nya aku menjadi satu-satunya laki-laki yang berada di barisan pembalut dan dengan teliti membaca satu per satu label nya padahal aku tidak tahu apa yang membedakan merk satu dengan merk yang lainnya," Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Lain kali jangan buat aku dalam situasi yang seperti itu lagi,"

"Mian," Sungmin cengengesan sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya, "Ini yang terakhir kalinya kok,"

Kyuhyun terdiam, Sungmin tampak aneh. Apakah baru saja gadis itu cengengesan didepannya? Ini aneh, jangan kan cengengesan, senyum saja kadang sangat sulit dilakukan gadis itu untuknya. Apa benar hormon tubuh wanita berubah-ubah kalau sedang datang bulan?

.

.

.

Sungmin mengambil sebotol air dingin didalam kulkas dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas yang ada ditangannya, setelah selesai menuangkan air ke dalam gelas, Sungmin pun menutup pintu kulkas dan terkejut mendapati Donghae tengah berdiri bersnadar di meja pantry.

"Kau mengagetkan ku," ucap Sungmin, kemudian meminum air nya dalam sekali teguk.

"Tadi siang kau menghilang, kau kemana?" tanya Donghae, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada,

"Aku pergi latihan," jawab Sungmin, mulai merasa bosan ketika lagi-lagi Donghae mempermasalahkan pergaulannya, "Kenapa kau mencariku? Apakah ada sesuatu yang penting?"

"Tidak ada," Donghae mengangkat bahunya, "Aku hanya bertanya saja, lagi pula kau pergi dengan Kyuhyun kan? Setidaknya kau aman jika bersama anak itu, dia kan pintar berkelahi,"

Sungmin mengangkat alisnya sebelah, "Well, apa maksudnya ini?"

"Aku tidak akan menghalangi pergaulan mu lagi, Sungmin-ah. Hyukjae meminta ku untuk percaya pada Kyuhyun, baiklah, aku akan mulai percaya dengan anak itu. Tapi jika dia macam-macam, sekali saja pada mu, aku tidak akan tinggal diam," ucap Donghae serius.

"Ehm, Donghae-ah, gomawo. Tapi kau tidak perlu sampai seperti ini, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri," sahut Sungmin.

Mata Donghae menyipit, "Ya, aku harus seperti ini, kau adalah bagian dari hidupku, Sungmin-ah. Kau sudah seperti adik ku"

Sungmin tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih, Donghae-ah,"

Sungmin pun beranjak naik kelantai dua dimana kamarnya berada. Sementara Donghae hanya mengawasinya dari bawah, diruang tengah kediaman keluarga Lee. Donghae menghela nafas ketika melihat pintu kamar Sungmin tertutup, ia pun bergegas naik ke kamarnya setelah mendengar suara pintu terkunci dari dalam kamar Sungmin.

.

.

.

TBC

Wohohoho Chapter 6 update^^

Wow… Kenapatuh sama Changmin, Kyuhyun, dan Kibum? Ada masalah apasih dimasa lalu mereka? Pasti udah pada bisa nebak dong yaaa… hihi:^D

Jujur chapter ini dibuat pas aku lagi sedikit down mental nya*lohh* maksudnya sedang dalam keadaan emosional yang tidak stabil, maklum masih labil*membela diri*-_-" jadi maaf kalau kurang gimana-gimana, tapi jujur deh, ini pasti kacau banget-_-"

Responnya terus positif, allhamdullilah^^ semoga gak pada bosen, tetep semangat baca nya kaya aku yang semangat nulisnya karena review kalian hihi

**1307 : wahh semoga hasil uas nya memuaskan yaa setelah membaca ff ini*lohhh… aku sudah next nih, semoga suka ya^^**

**JewelsStar : ssttt… jangan bilang-bilang kalau itu kyuhyun nanti ketahuan hehe :^D kyuhyun lembut itu kayanya kurang seru yah, dia itu paling pantes kalo jadi sosok nyebelin hehe. Ini sudah update, semoga suka yaa^^**

**Minnalee1 : annyeong^^ selamat datang di screenplays gyumin hihi, ini sudah update, semoga suka yaa^^**

**NAP217 : hehe ituu rahasia perusahaan chingu^^**

**SeraLee : unn, lagi sakit ya? Duhh sakit apa unn? Sekarang sudah sembuh kah? Keep healty unni, cepat sembuh yaa^^ dan kayaknya efek sakit unn jadi begini (re: aku ngapain sih #tunjuk atas) kyuhyun bakal buka-bukaannya nanti unn, disaat yang tepat*tsahh. Terima kasih unn dukungannya, ditunggu kritik dan sarannya^^**

**Mooiejoy : wahh makasih unn bangun tidur langsung baca ff ini hehe, ini semangat nya menggebu-gebu lohh unn, berkat unni dan teman-teman yang lain hihi^^**

**Guest & PaboGirl : hayoo siapa sama siapa nantinyaaa, penasaran kan chinguu? Stay tune aja makanyaa hihi*dilempar*-_-"**

**Kyuwie : ahh miann, itu typo maksudnya "aish" malah jadi "asih" maafkan yaa waktu pengeditan masih banyak kata yang tertinggal-_-" endingnya….. bakal begitu deh/? Hihi^^**

**Hanna : Kibum sama akoeehh aja/?*iniapa* hehe sebenernya mau pakai lagu korea Cuma gak nemu lagu yang cocok buat ff ini jadi pakai lagu katy perry deh, karena liriknya pas banget sama konflik di sini hihi^^**

Maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu, yang pasti aku terimakasih banget buat yang udah review dan baca. Semoga gak pada bosen baca dan review nya yaaa*tetep*

Nah, aku sudah lanjut nih. Aku akan terus lanjut update kalo kalian juga terus update review*tetep* hihiww

Dan terima kasih banyak untuk reviewers dan readers setia ku *asikkk* tanpa kalian aku bukanlah apa-apa^^

**Big Thanks to :**

**1307, Minnalee1, .94, Ayysimpson, Rya, ChoiMerry-Chan, JewelsStar, fariny, riesty137, SEungyo, ChoLee.13, zakurafrezee, NAP217, Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137, cloudswan, ChoMeiHwa, Tika137, Chokyulate23, arisatae, Maximumelf, KikyWP16, sparkkyushi, KyuWie, kyurielf, .1272, danactebh, Cho Min Hwa, Heldamagnae, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, Ciciratnasari108, riesty137, LiveLoveKyumin, chaerashin, abilhikmah, TifyTiffanyLee, hanna, fariny, dewi. , Sera Lee, mooiejoy, PaboGirl, Guest, ckhislsm137, SyahBunnyBoy137, BluePink137, Tika, kyuwie, nurganevi, dan Semuanya^^**

Maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu, tapi beneran deh suwer aku terima kasih banget buat yang dukung ff ini buat terus update, sampai jumpa di chapter depan yaa^^

Salam Tjoyers^^

GyuMin407


	7. Kyuhyun another side and the concert

GyuMin407

Present

"We found the love"

Cast : Super Junior member, OC's, and SMent artist.

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Romance, School life, Family.

Summary : Sungmin tidak pernah berfikir akan terlibat masalah oleh kedua penguasa disekolah baru nya, dimana kedua penguasa itu saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Tapi seiring berjalan nya waktu, Sungmin mulai terbiasa dengan keduanya, lalu bagaimana jika ada sebuah keadaan yang memaksa nya harus memilih diantara keduanya?

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang memasang dasi nya asal ketika pintu kamar nya diketuk, tanpa melihat pun Kyuhyun tahu kalau Bibi Choi lah yang mengetuk karena memang setiap pagi hanya kepala pembantu rumah tangga dirumah nya sajalah yang mengingatkannya untuk sarapan. Setelah selesai dengan dasinya, Kyuhyun pun berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Kau sepuluh menit lebih cepat, ahjumma," ucap Kyuhyun dengan tampang malas,

Bibi Choi tersenyum simpul, "Maafkan ahjumma, ne. Tapi Tuan dan Nyonya besar sedang menunggu anda diruang makan sekarang,"

Pupil mata Kyuhyun melebar, "Mwo? Umma dan Appa ada dirumah? Kapan mereka kembali?"

"Semalam tuan, tengah malam ketika tuan sedang tertidur. Sekarang beliau ingin sarapan bersama anda," ucap Bibi Choi sambil menggeser tubuhnya kesamping agar tidak menghalangi jalan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk, kemudian ia pun mengambil tas ranselnya didalam kamar dan dengan tergesa-gesa bergegas menuruni tangga untuk mencapai ruang makan.

"Umma," panggil Kyuhyun ketika sampai di anak tangga terakhir.

Nyonya Cho menoleh kemudian tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum dan bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri anak bungsu nya. Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar ketika ibunya berjalan menghampirinya dan membungkusnya dalam dekapan erat yang beberapa waktu belakangan sempat Kyuhyun lupakan.

.

.

.

Sungmin menuruni tangga dan menuju ruang makan keluarga Lee dengan wajah penuh senyuman. Ia baru saja mendapat telfon dari nenek nya yang akan datang ke Seoul besok dan akan menonton penampilannya di acara konser amal sekolah. Sungmin merindukan neneknya yang sudah hampir tiga minggu tidak ditemuinya, dan nampaknya neneknya juga merindukannya, sangat merindukannya malah.

"Wow… Apa yang membuat mu tersenyum secerah matahari dipagi hari ini, Sungmin-ah?" sapa Donghwa sambil mengoleskan roti tawarnya dengan selai kacang,

Sungmin mengambil tempat duduk dan tersenyum, "Halmonie akan datang dan menonton penampilan ku besok, bagaimana aku tidak senang, oppa?"

"Aigoo, apakah umma atau appa harus menjemput halmonie? Beliau tiba di Seoul pukul berapa?" sahut Yunho yang ada diujung meja,

"Molla, Appa. Halmonie bilang dia akan naik bis, kemungkinan pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah ada di terminal, acara nya kan mulai saat tengah hari," jawab Sungmin.

Yunho mengangguk dan menyesap kopi hitamnya yang masih mengepul. Jaejoong baru saja bergabung dengan membawa sepiring omelet yang sangat harum dan tentu saja lezat, baru saja Jaejoong mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi ketika Donghae memekik.

"Omo… Aku merasakan gugup yang berlebihan, besok adalah penampilan pertama ku dengan Hyukjae," ucap Donghae, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Aish, Kau pasti bisa Donghae-ah, kau kan sudah berlatih dengan giat beberapa minggu terakhir, Umma yakin, kau dan Sungmin akan menjadi yang paling bersinar dikonser itu besok," Jaejoong tersenyum lembut, penuh akan sarat keyakinan dalam matanya, membuat semua yang ada di meja makan tersebut ikut tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Aigoo, kalian masih saja seperti ini," Tuan Cho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan istri dan anak bungsu nya yang terus berpelukan bahkan ketika sudah sampai di meja makan.

Nyonya Cho mendengus, "Yya! Cho Kangin! Apa aku tidak boleh bermanja-manja dengan anak kesayangan ku?"

Kangin menghela nafas, "Tentu saja boleh, Cho Leeteuk kesayangan ku. Tentu saja boleh,"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, mengambil tempat duduk disamping ibunya, "Kenapa tidak menelfon saat pulang? Aku kan bisa menjemput dibandara,"

Leeteuk menggeleng, "Aniyo, kami pulang tengah malam, kau pasti sudah tertidur, kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Jadi bagaimana urusan di USA?"

"Semuanya sudah diatasi dengan baik, tidak ada kendala, jadi kita bisa menikmati libur akhir tahun bersama-sama nanti," jawab Kangin.

"Bersama hyung juga? Hyung akan pulang?"

Leeteuk mengangguk sambil mengelus punggung Kyuhyun sayang, "Benar, hyung mu akan pulang ke Korea lusa, penerbangan pertama, pastikan kau yang menjemputnya, sayang,"

.

.

.

"Kemarin kau kemana? Padahal aku ingin mengajak mu latihan," Kibum berjalan beriringan dengan Sungmin ketika melihat gadis itu berjalan sendiri dilorong sekolah,

Sungmin menoleh, "Mian, kemarin aku ada sedikit urusan, bagaimana jika kita latihan hari ini saja?" usul Sungmin.

"Hari ini gladi bersihnya, apa kau tidak lelah?" tanya Kibum, menatap Sungmin dengan ekspresi cemas.

Sungmin berdehem, sedikit kurang nyaman dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukan Kibum, yang menurutnya sedikit berlebihan. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia bersikap biasa saja, "Sebelum gladi bersih kita bisa latihan sebentar, tenang saja, aku ini pekerja keras jadi tidak mungkin cepat lelah nya,"

"Baiklah," Kibum tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut Sungmin pelan.

.

.

.

Sungmin kembali ke kelas setelah selesai melakukan sesi latihan bersama Kibum di ruang musik selama jam istirahat ditambah gladi bersih selama dua jam di aula sekolah yang luas. Sungmin mengecek ponsel nya dan tersenyum ketika melihat pesan yang dikirim Hyukjae.

'**Jangan sampai lupa makan siang, Sungminnie. Besok adalah pentasnya, kita tidak boleh sakit, fighting!'** tulis Hyukjae dalam pesan singkat itu, dan tak lupa perempuan cantik itu juga mengirimkan selca nya dan Donghae diruang tari, mereka memang akan menampilkan dance untuk acara konser amal besok dan Sungmin yakin mereka akan menjadi pasangan tari yang luar biasa.

Setelah membalas pesan Hyukjae, Sungmin memasukan ponselnya ke dalam tas nya dan mengeluarkan buku paket pelajaran selanjutnya. Tapi ketika ia mengeluarkan paket nya, ia mengerutkan dahi melihat sebuah post-it menempel di cover bukunya.

Sungmin mencabut kertas post-it itu yang ternyata berisikan alamat sebuah tempat yang Sungmin sendiri tidak tahu dimana tempatnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang kesekeliling untuk mencari tahu siapa kira-kira yang mengirimi nya alamat ini.

DRRTTT…

Sungmin terkejut ketika merasakan ponselnya bergetar didalam tas nya, ia mengelus dada nya sambil menjulurkan tangannya mengambil ponsel dari dalam tas. Sebuah pesan masuk, Sungmin bergegas membukanya dan mengerutkan dahi,

'**Kalau sempat, datang lah ke alamat itu nanti malam, ada yang ingin aku tunjukan padamu,'**

Sungmin tersenyum kecil, namun setelah itu kembali pada wajah datar nya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Kyuhyun tengah menatap nya tajam. Sungmin merasakan bulu kuduk nya berdiri ketika tatapan mengintimidasi Kyuhyun menghujam nya habis-habisan, akhirnya Sungmin memilih untuk menoleh ke depan, memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghela nafas nya panjang, tangan kanannya beranjak menuju dada kirinya. Terjadi lagi, batin Sungmin.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah di tempat duduk nya, ia mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatu nya ke lantai hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Kyuhyun terlihat berbeda saat ini, kalau biasanya dia hanya memakai baju kasualnya untuk pergi keluar rumah, kini ia terlihat cukup 'nakal' dengan baju serba hitamnya dan jangan lupakan sepatu boot hitam serta jaket kulit hitam yang menempel ketat di tubuh tegapnya.

"Kyu, lima menit lagi kita mulai," seru Baro, teman satu band nya. Melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak merespon ucapannya, Baro pun mendekat, "Kyu, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, "Menurut mu dia akan datang?" tanya Kyuhyun memelas.

Baro mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau mengundang seseorang? Yeoja? Atau namja?" tanya Baro tiba-tiba menjadi antusias.

Kyuhyun mendesah panjang, "Dia hanya seonggok daging yang kebetulan memiliki sepasang payudara,"

"Oh, man! Ucapan mu sungguh kasar, khas anak band!" Baro terkekeh sambil meninju lengan Kyuhyun, "Jangan khawatirkan soal itu, mungkin dia sedang berada disudut café saat kita manggung, jadi tunjukan aksi terbaik mu di panggung dan buat si pemilik payudara ini terpesona,"

"Sialan," Kyuhyun beranjak berdiri dari duduk nya, "Kau tidak boleh menyebutnya begitu, dia punya nama,"

"Jadi siapa namanya?"

Kyuhyun tertawa, berjalan mendahului Baro, "Kau tidak perlu tahu,"

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap nama café didepannya dan kembali mencocokan nya dengan nama café yang ada di post-it miliknya, kalau menurut alamat yang tertulis disana memang benar ini café nya. Sungmin menatap ke sekeliling, banyak anak muda yang hilir mudik didepannya, dan mereka semua berbaju hitam, yeoja dan namja semua memakai pakaian serba hitam.

"Apa sedang ada yang berduka, ya? Kenapa orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam?" gumam Sungmin sambil berjalan masuk kedalam café tersebut.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas ketika sampai diatas panggung dan ia tidak menemukan Sungmin dimana-mana, entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa kecewa. Tapi kenapa dia harus kecewa? Bukankah itu hak Sungmin untuk datang atau tidak? Lagi pula Sungmin juga tidak akan cocok berada ditempat seperti ini.

"Kyu, fokus," tegur Baro yang berdiri tak jauh dari nya,

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mulai memetik gitar nya ketika sang vokalis sudah menyatakan aba-aba untuk mulai, sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun fokus pada gitar nya dan menolak godaan untuk mencari Sungmin ditengah-tengah penonton didepannya.

'Mungkin dia memang tidak akan pernah datang,' batin Kyuhyun, mencoba fokus pada lagu yang sedang dibawakan band nya.

.

.

.

Sungmin menganga di tempatnya berdiri, ia tidak bisa mendekat lagi karena banyak orang yang berdesak-desakan didepannya, Sungmin lebih memilih berdiri di sudut café yang tampak lenggang dan kebetulan memiliki struktur lantai seperti tangga sehingga Sungmin bisa melihat penampilan band didepannya dengan jelas.

Sungmin tidak pernah menyangka kalau disana, dipanggung itu, berdiri sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain gitar bersama band nya. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun terkenal dengan imej bad boy, tapi dia tidak pernah berfikir kalau Kyuhyun akan berada di sebuah band beraliran alternative rock seperti ini.

Kyuhyun terlihat tampan diatas sana, Sungmin tidak pernah suka band rock karena imej yang dibangun band beraliran keras itu adalah laki-laki berandal yang keras. Tapi, melihat Kyuhyun dengan tampilan khas anak band rock tidak membuat Sungmin menganggap Kyuhyun buruk. Mungkin karena dia mengenal Kyuhyun, elak Sungmin. Kyuhyun terlihat begitu lepas disini, bahkan Sungmin bisa melihat ada rona lain diwajah Kyuhyun yang putih pucat. Sungmin tidak pernah menyangka akan melihat sisi lain dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sedang asik terhanyut dalam alunan musik keras itu ketika akhirnya matanya bertemu pandang dengan Kyuhyun yang berdiri diatas panggung, sedang menatap nya tajam. Sungmin sempat membeku ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi seperti biasanya, namun lama kelamaan kedua sudut bibir Sungmin mengangkat ke atas. Sungmin tidak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tidak tersenyum. Dan semakin tidak bisa menahan diri ketika Kyuhyun membalas senyumannya tepat saat lagu pertama selesai.

Lagu kedua yang dinyanyikan band Kyuhyun adalah lagu melow, Sungmin kembali terhanyut dalam musik dan ikut menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri seperti penonton yang lain. Sungmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan gugup nya ketika mengetahui bahwa mata Kyuhyun tidak pernah lepas dari nya, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak memperhatikan dimana jarinya berada. Sungmin memilih untuk tidak memperhatikan dan fokus menikmati musik yang mengalun lembut dengan cengkok rock yang khas.

.

Setelah menyanyikan hampir lima lagu berturut-turut, akhirnya band Kyuhyun undur diri. Suara tepukan tangan terdengar dimana-mana, banyak yang meneriakkan nama para anggota band. Dan jangan tanyakan berapa banyak yang meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun, hampir semua manusia berjenis kelamin perempuan pasti meneriakkan namanya, namun Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak peduli karena dia terus berjalan lurus menerobos kerumunan untuk menghampiri Sungmin yang berdiri disudut ruangan.

"Kau datang?" sapa Kyuhyun ketika sampai didepan Sungmin,

Sungmin mengangguk, "Kau memakai eyeliner?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada sedikit mencemoh.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Ketika Kyuhyun hendak membalas ucapan Sungmin, tiba-tiba sebuah suara teriakan perempuan menggema diseluruh ruangan, Kyuhyun berbalik dan tepat pada saat itulah sebuah benda tak lazim mendarat tepat diwajah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menganga melihat pakaian dalam wanita mendarat mulus diwajah Kyuhyun, Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati seorang perempuan-yang dia duga pelaku pelemparan itu- tengah tersenyum genit kepada Kyuhyun. Sungmin menelan saliva nya susah payah, masih tabu dengan pemandangan yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Kyuhyun langsung menyingkirkan pakaian dalam itu dari wajah nya dengan tampang jijik yang berlebihan, ia menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin yang sedang melongo melihati pakaian dalam yang terkapar dilantai.

"Tutup mulut mu dan bernafaslah," tegur Kyuhyun.

Melihat Sungmin yang tidak bergeming ditempat nya membuat Kyuhyun menggeram kesal, ia pun bergegas menarik tangan Sungmin dan menyeret gadis itu untuk berjalan mengikutinya.

Dan sebuah keajaiban terjadi, untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin menurut ketika Kyuhyun menarik tangannya.

.

Ternyata Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke tepi café yang tidak terlalu ramai, setelah melepaskan tangan Sungmin dari genggamannya, Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya memanggil pelayan dan memesankan minuman untuk Sungmin dan dirinya sendiri.

"Neo, nuguya?" ucap Sungmin berniat menggoda Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, meletakan sebuah kursi kosong hingga ia duduk di hadapan Sungmin, "Naega? Cho Kyuhyun,"

"Kau luar biasa, aku tahu kau bisa bermain gitar tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kau berada dalam sebuah band beraliran rock-klasik seperti ini,"

"Thanks, babe, tapi kau terlalu berlebihan,"

Sungmin bergetar ketika Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'babe', entah mengapa Sungmin merasa sedikit-ah tidak, sangat istimewa ketika Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan kalimat 'babe' terdengar pas untuknya, namun Sungmin dengan cepat mengendalikan tubuhnya dan memasang wajah datar. Kyuhyun seperti enggan membahas soal keahliannya ini, dia bahkan seakan tidak nyaman dengan semua pujian yang didapatnya. Sungmin pikir Kyuhyun akan menyombongkan diri, tapi ternyata laki-laki itu malah merendahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku serius," ucap Sungmin, "Seandainya kau yang menjadi pengiring ku besok, pasti akan terasa berbeda,"

Sungmin tersenyum puas ketika Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah nya, ia berhasil mengambil perhatian laki-laki itu.

"Jadi sekarang kau mengharapkan aku untuk menjadi pengiring mu besok, eoh? Apa Kim Kibum masih kurang tampan untuk mu?"

Sungmin mencibir, "Bukan seperti itu maksud ku, sial, kau membuat ku seperti wanita murahan sekarang," Sungmin meletakkan tangannya didepan dada nya dan memasang wajah terluka yang berlebihan, "Kau melukai harga diri ku,"

Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspressi gadis didepannya, "Wow, bahkan sekarang mulut mu sudah sekasar mulut ku," mata Kyuhyun menyipit, "Dan tolong, kata terakhir yang kau ucapkan itu milik ku, kau tidak bisa memakainya,"

Sungmin melempar kacang pada Kyuhyun, "Kau fikir aku belajar dari siapa?"

Kyuhyun memungut kacang yang tadi dilempar Sungmin dan memakannya, "Kau belajar dengan cepat, tapi tetap saja tidak baik. Kau hanya boleh menggunakan mulut kotor mu ketika sedang bersama ku saja, arra?"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya, "Aku tidak menerima perintah dari mu, asal kau tahu,"

Kyuhyun memasang wajah histeris, "Tentu saja kau harus menerima perintah ku," Kyuhyun melotot, "Dan jangan memutar mata mu pada ku!" pekik Kyuhyun histeris.

Sungmin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kehisterisan Kyuhyun yang berlebihan.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya**

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kibum sambil memejamkan matanya ketika seorang penata rias membedaki wajahnya.

"Ya, Sedikit gugup, kurasa,"

Kibum tertawa kecil, tidak menanggapi ucapan Sungmin karena sang penata rias memperingatkannya untuk tidak banyak bergerak. Kibum berdiri dari duduk nya ketika sang penata rias menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Baiklah, ku tunggu dibelakang panggung, ne?" ucap Kibum sambil berlalu keluar ruang tata rias. Sungmin menggangguk lalu menunduk.

Sungmin memandang wajah nya yang tampak berbeda di depan cermin hias di depannya. Sungmin tersenyum gugup melihat pantulan sosok cantik di cermin, benarkah itu dia? Kenapa cantik sekali? Batin Sungmin.

Ia menggenggam ujung dress peach nya hingga menyebabkan bagian bawah dress nya kusut, Sungmin mendesah, merasa bersalah karena merusak baju sebagus ini. Ia gugup, ini pertama kali nya ia menyanyi didepan orang banyak, bagaimana jika ia mengacaukannya?

"Bagaimana jika aku mengacaukan nya dipanggung, ini seperti bukan diriku," lirih Sungmin menyuarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Kau tidak akan mengecewakannya, dan kau memang terlihat bukan seperti dirimu," Suara itu terdengar begitu lantang dibelakang Sungmin, "Kau terlihat lebih cantik dari dirimu yang biasanya,"

Sungmin tahu siapa dibelakangnya, tanpa menoleh pun sosok itu sudah terlihat di cermin besar di depannya. Sosok itu tersenyum berbeda seperti biasanya, kali ini terlihat lebih tulus. Dan ini baru pertama kalinya Sungmin melihat senyum Kyuhyun yang seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sungmin tanpa menoleh.

"Aku disini karena aku tahu kau sedang gugup," Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Setidaknya aku bisa membantu sedikit, mungkin,"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi nya ketika Kyuhyun melangkah maju mendekatinya, dan selanjutnya Sungmin terkesiap ketika secara tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya. Erat namun nyaman, tegas tetapi melindungi. Sungmin sempat menahan nafas nya selama beberapa detik, dan akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Sungmin masih diam ketika Kyuhyun menggengam tangannya lebih erat dan membisikan sebuah kata yang lebih mirip mantra untuk Sungmin, "Ketika aku bersama mu, aku tidak takut pada apapun," Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Ku harap kau juga merasakan hal yang sama, kau bisa menaklukan semua penonton yang ada disana, seperti kau menaklukan seseorang yang bahkan berhati beku,"

Sungmin mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum, "Kedengarannya seperti seseorang,"

"Yeah, kau tahu betul siapa orang itu,"

Sungmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Aku tidak mau membahas ini, tapi terima kasih, kau sudah membantu ku mengatasi rasa gugup ku,"

Tapi aku merasakan gugup yang lainnya sekarang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, melepaskan tangan Sungmin dengan enggan, "Semoga beruntung,"

Dan begitu saja, Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terdiam sambil menatap lurus punggung Kyuhyun yang menghilang dibalik tirai merah marun itu. Kyuhyun memang berhasil menghilangkan rasa gugup nya untuk tampil, tapi Kyuhyun juga lah yang membuatnya merasa gugup dengan kehadiran pemuda itu.

Sungmin mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke dada sebelah kirinya, merasakan degupan itu yang membuncah di rongga dadanya, ia memejamkan matanya lalu menggeleng, "Maldo andwae," lirih Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sungmin menggenggam mic di tangannya dengan tangan bergetar, ia menoleh ke arah Kibum disampingnya yang sedang menyetel gitar nya. Sungmin melihat ke sekeliling, lampu-lampu panggung dimatikan dan hanya tersisa dua lampu saja yang kini tengah menyorot ke arahnya dan Kibum. Sungmin mengambil nafas dan menghembuskan nya berlebihan, ketika rasa gugup itu datang, ia teringat kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"**Ketika aku bersama mu, aku tidak takut pada apapun,"**

Dan tepat saat ia mengangkat wajahnya, ia mendapati Kyuhyun tengah berdiri disudut ruangan sambil menatap lurus ke arahnya. Entah mengapa Sungmin merasa sedang berkomunikasi dengan pemuda itu ketika ia bertukar pandang.

Kyuhyun menyemangatinya, mengatakan bahwa semua nya akan berjalan lancar karena Kyuhyun selalu ada disampingnya. Begitulah kira-kira yang Sungmin tangkap.

"Sungmin-ah, kau siap?" tegur Kibum ketika melihat Sungmin yang hanya diam dan menatap lurus ke depan, "Hey, rileks, Sungmin-ah,"

Sungmin tergagap lalu tersenyum canggung, "Aku tidak apa-apa, kita mulai saja,"

Kibum tersenyum, "Baiklah, mari kita buat mereka semua terpesona dengan kemampuan yang kita miliki," gumam Kibum penuh semangat.

Sungmin ikut tersenyum, dan mulai fokus ketika Kibum mulai memetik gitar nya. Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan mulai bernyanyi ketika musik intro selesai dimainkan Kibum.

.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya pada sosok yang sedang bernyanyi diatas panggung sambil memejamkan matanya, gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik ketika menyanyi dengan memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun mengerang, merasa iri pada Kibum yang dengan sangat beruntung bisa mengiringi nyanyian gadis itu.

**Tidak, aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta dengan Sungmin. Dia pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik daripada seorang pengecut seperti ku. Sungmin terlalu baik, terlalu cantik, dan juga polos untuk seorang remaja laki-laki seperti ku. Reputasi ku sudah buruk, dan sudah pasti Sungmin mem-black list ku dari kiteria pacar idamannya, jadi sebelum aku sakit hati berlebihan lebih baik mencegah agar perasaan ini tidak berkembang sejauh itu. **

Kyuhyun membatin, lagi-lagi harus dihadapkan dengan kenyataan yang mengerikan. Dia memang tidak pantas untuk Sungmin, seharusnya ia mundur. Tapi, dia tahu betul kalau dia tidak akan pernah bisa menjauh.

Tepukan tangan yang menggelegar membangunkan Kyuhyun dari diamnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menggeram melihat Kibum dan Sungmin membungkuk sambil bergandengan tangan memberi hormat sebelum akhirnya hilang dibalik panggung.

Namun sesaat kemudian Kyuhyun tersenyum, sudah sangat jelas sejak saat membungkuk sampai menghilang dari panggung, pandangan Sungmin tidak lepas dari sosok nya yang hanya diam memperhatikan dari jauh.

.

.

.

"Kau mengagumkan, Minnie, Halmonie bangga pada mu, nak,"

Sungmin, dengan mata berkaca-kaca bergegas memeluk nenek nya yang datang menemuinya di ruang tunggu pengisi acara. Sungmin tidak bisa menahan air matanya ketika mendengar sang nenek menangis, "Kau bangga pada ku tapi kau menangis, Halmonie,"

Sang nenek melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya, "Aku terlalu bangga padamu sampai menangis, tenanglah, ini air mata kebahagiaan,"

Sungmin tersenyum dan kembali memeluk nenek nya. Jaejoong dan Yunho tersenyum melihat interaksi Sungmin dengan neneknya, terlihat jelas kasih dan sayang kedua nya begitu besar, membuat siapapun yang melihat terharu dibuatnya.

"Sungmin-ah, Nenek mu belum istirahat, setelah datang dari Mokpo dia langsung kesini. Jadi, biarkan kami membawa nenek mu pulang dan kita bertemu saat makan malam bersama Donghae dan yang lainnya, bagaimana?" tanya Jaejoong lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk, menatap sayang nenek nya, "Halmonie, istirahatlah dulu. Kita bertemu saat makan malam, ya,"

Sang nenek hanya mengangguk, setelah berpelukan untuk yang terakhir kalinya neneknya dan YunJae pun pamit diri. Sungmin melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat nenek nya menoleh dan tersenyum lembut padanya, mata Sungmin kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Butuh tissue?" tegur Kibum sambil menyerahkan sekotak tissue ke hadapan Sungmin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum kecil.

Kibum mengangguk dan berjalan selangkah ke depan Sungmin, masih dengan tersenyum manis Kibum menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Sungmin tersentak dengan tindakan spontan Kibum, namun Sungmin lebih tersentak ketika melihat Kyuhyun dibalik bahu Kibum, sedang memandang nya dengan tatapan yang sulit ia mengerti.

"Kita melakukannya dengan baik, kau sangat berbakat, Sungmin-ah, kita berhasil," gumam Kibum sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kibum tersenyum ketika merasakan tubuh Sungmin menegang dipelukannya, ia mengira Sungmin mungkin kaget dengan tindakan spontannya. Bukannya melepaskan pelukannya, Kibum malah mengeratkannya. Tanpa tahu bahwa sebenarnya Sungmin menegang bukan karena pelukannya, melainkan lebih kepada sosok Kyuhyun yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Sungmin akhirnya berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dengan menahan sebelah tangan pemuda itu. Kyuhyun menatap tangan Sungmin yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan tatapan tidak suka, sadar dilihati, Sungmin perlahan melepaskan tangannya.

"Mian," ucap Sungmin pelan.

Kemudian hening, tidak ada satupun diantara keduanya yang bicara.

"Apa mau mu?" tanya Kyuhyun, jengkel melihat Sungmin yang terdiam, "Kau menahan ku hanya untuk berdiam diri seperti ini?"

Sungmin tergagap, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa harus mengejar Kyuhyun setelah pemuda itu melihat Kibum memeluknya. Kenapa dia mengejar Kyuhyun?

"Aku… Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menahan mu, tapi melihat mu tadi, aku hanya tidak ingin kau salah paham dengan ku dan Kibum,"

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya sebelah, "Kau takut aku cemburu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya kau cemburu?" Sungmin bertanya kembali.

"Jika aku bilang aku cemburu, apa kau akan menjauhinya?" Mata Kyuhyun menyipit, menunggu jawaban Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, pura-pura berfikir, "Tentu saja tidak, memangnya kau siapa yang berani mengatur pergaulan ku?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "Terserah, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat. Aku masih ada urusan, permisi,"

Sungmin hanya memperhatikan ketika Kyuhyun berbalik dan mulai berjalan menjauhinya, namun baru beberapa langkah pemuda itu melangkah, ia berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum, menyelipkan sebelah tangannya kedalam saku celana seragamnya, "Penampilan mu tadi benar-benar luar biasa," ucap Kyuhyun tulus.

Sungmin tersenyum menanggapi, masih tidak berkata apa-apa. Hanya bisa menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauh dengan wajah memerah.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berdiri didepan pintu kedatangan internasional bandara Incheon yang selalu terlihat ramai. Kyuhyun mengecek jam tangannya dan mendesah pelan, seharusnya pesawat yang dinaiki kakak laki-lakinya sudah mendarat sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Mungkin saja kakak nya sedang berurusan dengan segala macam urusan di bagian imigrasi makanya terlambat keluar, pikir Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya ke atas ketika seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia tidak bisa menahan senyumannya ketika melihat kakak laki-lakinya tengah berdiri tak jauh didepannya dengan banyak koper di trolinya. Kyuhyun pun menghampiri kakak laki-lakinya,

"Hyung!" seru Kyuhyun, menubruk tubuh kakak nya dengan pelukan selamat datang.

"Kau datang menjemput ku?" tanya kakak nya sambil beranjak membalas pelukan adiknya.

"Tentu saja," Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan tak percaya, "Kau hidup dengan baik di China, ya? Hangeng Hyung, kau terlihat lebih gemuk sekarang,"

Hangeng tertawa kecil, "Benarkah? Itu berarti aku bahagia tinggal disana, kajja kita pulang,"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan bergegas membantu kakak nya mendorong troli yang berisi koper-koper bawaan Hangeng.

.

.

.

TBC

Tadaaa chapter 7 update hehe^^

Nah, disini masih adem-adem aja ya… belum ada konflik apa-apa, mungkin bisa dibilang alurnya lambat tapi aku gak bakal megulur-ulur *eaaa soalnya ff ini gak akan berchapter panjang.-.

Buat yang nanya duetnya, sudah terbayar ya di chapter ini walaupun gak sempurna walaupun gak greget-_-" buat yang nanya siapa yeoja dimasa lalu kyubum, tunggulah di chapter selanjutnya^^

Responnya terus positif, allhamdullilah^^ semoga gak pada bosen, tetep semangat baca nya kaya aku yang semangat nulisnya karena review kalian hihi

**HAPPY 27****th**** BIRTHDAY CHO KYUHYUN! *tebar mawar*. Wahh thanks lagi buat kak SERA LEE yang ngasih tau kalo ucapan ulangtahun buat abang epil yang lagi ulang tahun ini :3 gak kecantum alias tiba-tiba menghilang alias gak keupload. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan ffn. Oke, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYUHYUNNIE~~ SEMOGA SEMAKIN BAIK DARI YANG SEBELUMNYA, SEMOGA LANGGENG SAMA SUNGMINNIE YAAA PASTYINYA, SAENGIL CHUKKAE^^ #HAPPY27THCHOKYUHYUN^^**

**JewelsStar : iyaa mereka trio sekawan tapi disini lagi musuh-musuhan makanya gak keliatan deh gilanya*dilempar trio changkyubum*. Scene latihan nyanyi kyumin gak aku tampilin soalnya takut kurang berasa feelnya, soalnya aku juga gak punya pengalaman pribadi duet jadi gatau gimana rasanya*curhat-_-" ini sudah update semoga tidak mengecewakan ya:^)**

**Lilin Sarang Kyumin : mian chingu kalau kyumin nya kurang greget, aku sedang fokus dengan konflik nya kelak, tapi tenang, dichapter selanjutnya Kyumin moment nya dijamin bikin geregetan deh^^**

**Cho MeiHwa : wahh itu masih rahasia chingu, tapi tenang, semua akan dijelaskan kok^^**

**LiveLoveKyumin : pasti diceritakan kok, ditunggu saja yaa^^**

**TiffTiffanyLee : wahh mian, chapter kemarin idenya sudah mentok segitu jadi kurang panjang dehh chapter ini sudah cukup panjang, kan? Hehe cewek nya bukan hanni kok, penasaran kan?:^D Ditunggu yaa^^**

**KikyWP16 : flashback kayanya tidak ada, hanya dijelaskan saja. Tapi mungkin ada flashback walaupun hanya sedikit^^**

** : annyeong, selamat datang di screenplays ku, semoga ff yang ada disini bisa menjadi hiburan diwaktu senggang ya^^**

**Sera Lee : wahh ffn memang suka error unn, aku juga sering begitu kalau mau update suka gak bisa dibuka gitu akunnya. Tapi biasanya setelah beberapa jam nanti normal lagi hehe.**

**Kyuhyun buka-bukaannya mungkin dichapter depan unn, dikasih bocoran nihh kyuhyun itu topless nya didepan aku aja*smirk hoho._.V . mereka bertiga deket unn, Cuma changmin sekarang bersekutu/? Nya sama Kyuhyun.. unni mau jadi cewe diantara kyubum? Wani pirooo? Hoho. Tapi jujur sih aku juga masih gatau, kayaknya bakal memakai salah satu member snsd…**

**Haha better sekarang kecil banget unn, gak bakal bikin better yang ada malah nambah kotoran mulut aja/? *digaplok. Wahh sama kaya aku juga dong unn, aku juga punya anemia /tosss/. Ini juga balasan review pertama ku yang terpanjanggg unn, hoho. Dan ya, akhirnya Donghae memberikan kepercayaan ke kyuhyun, ke kibum belum ya… kibum gaada yg bela sih._.**

**Okay, terima kasih banyak untuk unni yang satu ini, yang selalu memberikan semangat review dengan cara nya sendiri*apaandah-_- reviewnya selalu beda sendiri hoho^^**

**Vitaminsparkyu1123 : gimana kalau mereka mengutarakannya secara bersamaan? Hehe ditunggu yaa^^**

**Kyuwie : nanti akan dijelaskan siapa perempuan diantra kyubum^^ wahh aku kurang tahu kalau scene membeli pembalut pernah ada di drama, jujur saja aku tidak terlalu mengikuti drama LMH hehe^^**

**Tamu : wahh rencana nya aku mau pakai salah satu member mereka, abis aku bingung mau pakai karakter siapa hehe-_-**

**Mooiejoy : aduhh padahal aku sudah melakukan editing berulang-ulang unn, tapi tetap saja ada yang typo, huh.. **

**Hatinya changmin lembut kok, walaupun sikapnya suka nyebelin, dan karakter dia disini itu dia sayang banget sama sahabatnya alias bang kyubum, makanya dia rela dipukuli sama sahabatnya^^**

Maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu, yang pasti aku terimakasih banget buat yang udah review dan baca. Semoga gak pada bosen baca dan review nya yaaa*tetep*

Nah, aku sudah lanjut nih. Aku akan terus lanjut update kalo kalian juga terus update review*tetep* hihiww

Dan terima kasih banyak untuk reviewers dan readers setia ku *asikkk* tanpa kalian aku bukanlah apa-apa^^

**Big Thanks to :**

** , tamu, vitaminsparkyu1123, Cho MeiHwa, 1307, Minnalee1, .94, Ayysimpson, Rya, ChoiMerry-Chan, JewelsStar, fariny, riesty137, SEungyo, ChoLee.13, zakurafrezee, NAP217, Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137, cloudswan, ChoMeiHwa, Tika137, Chokyulate23, arisatae, Maximumelf, KikyWP16, sparkkyushi, KyuWie, kyurielf, .1272, danactebh, Cho Min Hwa, Heldamagnae, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, Ciciratnasari108, riesty137, LiveLoveKyumin, chaerashin, abilhikmah, TifyTiffanyLee, hanna, fariny, dewi. , Sera Lee, mooiejoy, PaboGirl, Guest, ckhislsm137, SyahBunnyBoy137, BluePink137, Tika, kyuwie, nurganevi, dan Semuanya^^**

Maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu, tapi beneran deh suwer aku terima kasih banget buat yang dukung ff ini buat terus update, sampai jumpa di chapter depan yaa^^

Salam Tjoyers^^

GyuMin407


	8. Chapter 8 - scandal's

GyuMin407

Present

"We found the love"

Cast : Super Junior member, OC's, and SMent artist.

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Romance, School life, Family.

Summary : Sungmin tidak pernah berfikir akan terlibat masalah oleh kedua penguasa disekolah baru nya, dimana kedua penguasa itu saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Tapi seiring berjalan nya waktu, Sungmin mulai terbiasa dengan keduanya, lalu bagaimana jika ada sebuah keadaan yang memaksa nya harus memilih diantara keduanya?

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

"Bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan?"

Kibum memutar bola mata nya malas ketika Hanni mulai bergelayut manja di lengan nya. Entah di undang siapa tiba-tiba saja ketika Kibum lkeluar dari ruang tunggu pengisi acara ia sudah disambut dengan sosok Hanni yang tersenyum lebar menyambutnya. Kibum memang tidak mengundang Hanni, dia juga tidak berharap Hanni datang, jangan kan berharap menginginkan kehadirannya saja tidak.

"Yya! Lepaskan tangan mu darimu, ini sekolah," Kibum melepaskan tangan Hanni yang melingkar di lengannya.

"Makanya kita jalan-jalan saja," rengek Hanni, mengetukkan ujung sepatu hak nya ke aspal dibawah kakinya.

Kibum menghela nafas, ia memutar kepalanya ke segala arah, mencari celah untuk bisa lepas dari gadis didepannya. Senyum Kibum mengembang ketika melihat Sungmin sedang berjalan sendirian melewati lapangan sekolah, tiba-tiba terbesit sebuah ide untuk melarikan diri dari Hanni melalui Sungmin.

Kibum menatap Hanni dengan tatapan lembut, "Bagaimana jika kau ke salon? Jika sudah selesai kau telfon aku, aku akan menjemput mu. Sekarang aku masih ada urusan, jadi kau pergilah terlebih dahulu,"

Kibum menyeringai ketika melihat senyum kepuasan di wajah Hanni, "Kau janji? Kau akan menjemput ku?" Kibum mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti, sayang," Hanni bergegas meninggalkan Kibum setelah mengusap pipi Kibum.

Kibum merasakan bulu kuduk nya meremang ketika tangan Hanni menyentuh kulit pipi nya. ia bergidik saat ujung kuku Hanni menyelusuri kerangka wajah nya. Namun ia tersenyum puas ketika melihat Hanni menjauh, dengan begitu mudahnya ia membodohi gadis itu. Kibum kembali menoleh dan tersenyum ketika mendapati Sungmin masih berada dikawasan lapangan sekolah.

"Sungmin-ah!"

.

.

.

"Kau yakin dia memiliki kesamaan dengan Heeyon, Kyu?" tanya Hangeng.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk tanpa menatap Hangeng yang duduk dihadapannya, "Mereka tidak mirip secara fisik, tapi entah mengapa melihat Sungmin seperti aku melihat Heeyon, Hyung."

Hanggeng pun diam, namun otaknya tetap mencerna apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia menatap Kyuhyun sedih, "Kyu, Heeyon sudah tidak ada,"

Kyuhyun menatap Hangeng sekilas lalu kembali meneguk minuman sodanya yang ada dimeja, "Mayat nya tidak ditemukan didalam mobil itu, Hyung. Siapa tahu kan, Heeyon selamat?"

**Flashback **

**Kyuhyun mencoba memberontak ketika dua orang polisi menahan tubuh nya, ia menatap mobil taksi yang terbakar itu dengan seksama, ketakutan tergambar jelas dimatanya ketika kobaran api semakin membesar.**

"**Ku mohon lepaskan aku! Teman ku ada didalam mobil taksi itu!" Kyuhyun menjerit, masih mencoba melepaskan pegangan kedua polisi itu.**

"**Kyu, kau tidak bisa kesana. Mobil itu akan meledak," ucap Kibum, ikut mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun yang histeris.**

"**Tapi Heeyon ada didalam taksi itu, Bum!" pekik Kyuhyun.**

"**Tidak, Kyu. Tidak ada yang boleh kesana," putus Kibum tegas.**

**Dan setelah itu terdengar suara ledakan yang sangat keras didepan sana, ternyata taksi itu meledak. Kyuhyun menatap ledakan itu dengan wajah pucat pasi, tubuh nya lemas hingga hampir terjatuh jika saja kedua polisi tadi tidak memegangi tubuhnya. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya, matanya berkaca-kaca menatap kejadian didepannya.**

"**Kyuhyun-ah, gwenchana?" **

**Kibum menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan. Kobaran api sudah tidak sebesar tadi, petugas kebakaran sedang berusaha mematikan api dari mobil taksi yang terbakar itu. Kyuhyun menggeram, menatap Kibum dengan tatapan tajam nya.**

"**Kau, seharusnya kita menyelamatkan Heeyon! Dia teman kita!" ucap Kyuhyun sinis.**

"**Kita bisa ikut terpanggang jika kita kesana, Kyu. Pikirkan keselamatan mu!" sahut Kibum.**

"**Kau egois. Aku membenci mu, Kibum-ah. Mulai sekarang kau bukan lagi teman ku!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil berjalan melewati Kibum yang terdiam.**

**Flashback end.**

"Ini sudah tiga tahun sejak kecelakaan itu, Kyu. Dan sampai sekarang kita semua tidak ada yang tahu kan bagaimana keadaan Heeyon, bahkan dia masih hidup atau tidak saja kita tidak tahu," ucap Hangeng, "Dan dari cara mu bercerita, sepertinya kau menyukai Lee Sungmin ini,"

"Aku menyukainya," ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

Hangeng merubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih tegak, Kyuhyun sudah mulai serius, "Tapi?"

"Dia gadis yang baik, cantik, dan juga polos. Aku hanya merasa belum cukup baik untuk nya, Hyung. Dia pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik," alis Kyuhyun bertaut, pandangannya lurus menatap kaleng minuman sodanya.

"Hey, kau yakin usia mu baru delapan belas tahun, Kyu?" tanya Hangeng, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada kakaknya, dan menatap Hangeng penuh minat, "Pikiran mu terlalu jauh, Kyuhyun-ah. Apa tidak cukup dengan kau menyukainya saja? Kau berfikir seperti akan menikahi nya saja,"

"Mungkin pikiran ku sudah dewasa sebelum waktunya," sahut Kyuhyun acuh tak acuh,

"Kalau kau terus berpatok pada pemikiran mu yang rumit itu, ku pastikan kau akan segera kehilangan gadis itu. Entah itu dia yang menghilang atau mungkin ada namja lain yang lebih berani mendekatinya dan ternyata berhasil mengambil hatinya," ucap Hangeng dengan helaan nafas panjang sesudahnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam, mencerna ucapan hyung nya dengan sangat lambat. Entah mengapa setelah mendengar ucapan hyung nya, ia malah merasa khawatir. Bagaimana jika ada namja lain yang mendekati Sungmin? Dan bagaimana jika Sungmin sudah menyukai namja lain disekolahnya? Bagaimana…

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, mencoba menghapus pikiran-pikiran itu didalam benak nya.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin ingin bergabung bersama kami?"

Sungmin dan Kibum kini tengah berjalan beriringan menuju lapangan parkir sekolah, dimana Kibum memarkirkan mobilnya. Kibum memang mengatakan ingin ikut merayakan hari ini bersama nya dan keluarga Donghae, karena keluarga Donghae akan mengadakan sebuah pesta barbeque kecil-kecilan di halaman belakang rumah dan dilanjutkan dengan makan malam bersama.

Kibum mengangguk yakin, "Ya, aku tidak ada acara, lagi pula menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga itu kan menyenangkan, kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku datang, ya?"

Sungmin langsung menggeleng, jelas dia mendengar nada kesedihan ketika Kibum menyebut 'keluarga', "Aniyo, bukan itu maksud ku, hanya saja aku takut membuat mu tidak nyaman,"

Jeda sesaat ketika mereka sampai didepan mobil Kibum, setelah membuka pintu mobil Kibum dan Sungmin pun masuk kedalam mobil. Sungmin hendak memasang sabuk pengamannya ketika Kibum mencondongkan tubuhnya dan bergegas memakaikan sabuk pengaman untuknya. Sungmin membeku, wajahnya tiba-tiba merasa panas mengetahui seberapa dekat jaraknya dengan Kibum.

Menyadari Sungmin yang terdiam membuat Kibum menjadi salah tingkah, "Oh, mian, apa aku membuat mu tidak nyaman?" tanya Kibum setelah menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sungmin.

"Gwenchana, lebih baik kita segera berangkat, orang rumah sudah menunggu kita," ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum canggung.

Kibum mengangguk, ia pun bergegas menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menjejalkan gas meninggalkan area parkir sekolah. Selama perjalanan suasana canggung menguasai diantara keduanya, keduanya sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing dan juga sibuk dengan getaran yang tidak biasa yang terjadi didalam rongga dada mereka.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak ingin mengunjungi Heechul noona, hyung?"

Hangeng yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya pun sontak menghentikan kegiatannya ketika mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia sempat berdehem sebelum menjawab, "Oh, bagaimana keadaannya?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "Tidak baik, hampir setiap aku berkunjung dia selalu membawa pacar-pacar nya,"

"Oh benarkah?" Hangeng mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Hyung, kau laki-laki dewasa, kau pasti tahu apa yang dilakukan noona dengan pacar-pacarnya," Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung sofa.

"Dia tidak mungkin menlakukannya," bisik Hangeng pelan, sama sekali tidak membutuhkan jawaban Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya, tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang diucapkan kakak laki-lakinya dan memilih untuk bersandar sambil memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Suasana akrab dan kekeluargaan mewarnai halaman belakang kediaman keluarga Lee yang tengah mengadakan acara barbeque kecil-kecilan. Yunho dan Donghwa terlihat asik memanggang daging, sedangkan Donghae dan Kibum sedang asik menatap piring.

Sementara Sungmin, Hyukjae, dan Jaejoong sedang mempersiapkan masakan untuk makan malam di dapur. Nenek Sungmin hanya duduk dan menonton setelah dilarang habis-habisan oleh keluarga yang lain ketika beliau bersikeras untuk membantu, tujuh lawan satu tentu saja menang tujuh.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sedekat ini dengan Kibum, Min," ucap Hyukjae, menyikut pelan lengan Sungmin yang tengah melumuri lobak dengan bumbu.

"Memang nya kami sedekat apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Well, kau merayakan hari penting mu bersama nya dan keluarga mu, sedekat apa itu? mungkin sedekat aku dan Donghae?"

Sungmin menghela nafas, "Kami hanya teman,"

"Teman romantis?" sela Hyukjae. Sungmin melotot ke arahnya, "Tidak ada sisi romantis dalam hubungan ku dengan Kibum, Hyuk,"

Hyukjae menyeringai, "Berarti kalau dengan Kyuhyun ada?"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas, "Diamlah, Hyuk,"

Hyukjae terkekeh, "Sungmin-ah, kau benar-benar beruntung,"

Sungmin terdiam, memutuskan untuk tidak meladeni gurauan Hyukjae. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa sepenuhnya konsentrasi pada masakannya ketika tiba-tiba bayangan wajah Kyuhyun kembali menyapa pikirannya. Sungmin mendesah, mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Kibum dari balik kaca besar yang membatasi dapur dengan halaman belakang kediaman keluarga Lee. Kibum terlihat sedang asik dengan piring-piring dihadapannya, Sungmin memperhatikan dalam diam, kemudian menghela nafas, tidak mengerti dengan semuanya.

.

.

.

"Sudah lama kita tidak makan malam bersama seperti ini," ucap Leeteuk ketika Kyuhyun dan Hangeng bergabung di meja makan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Sudah lama sekali, umma. Apalagi saat kita masih berlima, dengan Heechul noona,"

Kangin yang sedang meminum air pun terbatuk ketika mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, Leeteuk dengan segera mengusap punggung suami nya sementara Hangeng membatu ditempatnya. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, kenapa selalu seperti ini jika dia menyinggung Heechul yang notabene nya kakak perempuannya. Semenjak Heechul diusir, hampir seluruh keluarga tidak ada yang mau menyinggung atau menyebut namanya, kecuali Kyuhyun.

Kangin mengusap bibirnya dengan serbet yang sudah disediakan, "Lebih baik kita segera makan, appa masih banyak pekerjaan,"

Semuanya yang ada dimeja makan pun mengangguk, mereka mulai memakan makanan yang ada didalamnya dengan hening. Selama makan malam, hanya terdengar suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu dipiring. Membuat Kyuhyun sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah merusak suasana dengan menyebut nama kakak perempuannya.

.

.

.

Suasana hangat terjalin di meja makan yang terlihat sederhana itu, canda tawa tak pernah meninggalkan meja itu selama acara makan malam berlangsung. Walaupun tidak memakan menu mewah yang mahal, mereka semua yang ada dimeja makan tampak senang dan tetap mensyukuri apa yang ada dihadapan mereka.

Kibum tersenyum tipis setiap menanggapi candaan yang ada dimeja makan. Dia merasa tersentuh dengan kehangatan keluarga ini, walaupun hidup dalam kesederhanaan tapi mereka jelas saling memiliki. Tidak sepertinya, memiliki segalanya namun tidak saling memiliki satu sama lain. Kibum terkadang merasa iri melihat sebuah keluarga bahagia, untuk apa memiliki dunia digenggaman mu jika kau tidak memiliki kasih sayang dari orang yang kau sayangi?

Kibum tersentak ketika sebuah tangan menggenggam erat tangannya dibalik meja,

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sungmin, menatap Kibum dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Kibum sambil tersenyum kecil. Sungmin meletakkan sendok nya di piring lalu tersenyum, "Mau keluar?" ajak Sungmin.

Kibum mengangguk antusias, "Boleh,"

.

Setelah membantu merapihkan meja makan dan mencuci sebagian piring, Sungmin dan Kibum pun melangkah menuju halaman belakang kediaman keluarga Lee. Sungmin mengeratkan jaketnya ketika hembusan angin dingin malam menerpa kulitnya, salju pertama diperkirakan akan turun besok, Sungmin tentu saja tidak sabar menunggunya.

DRRTTT… DRRTT…

Sungmin menoleh pada Kibum yang tengah memandang ponselnya malas, ia melirik sedikit dan melihat nama Hanni di ID pemanggil, "Kau tidak mau mengangkatnya?"

Kibum menggeleng, "Aku sudah memberitahunya kalau aku tidak bisa menjemputnya, lagi pula dia bisa pulang sendiri,"

Sungmin tertawa kecil, "Bukankah kau yang berjanji akan menjemputnya disalon ketika dia selesai?"

Kibum memutar bola matanya, "Kau tahu itu hanya akal-akalan ku saja. Menghabiskan waktu dengan nya itu benar-benar tidak mengasyikkan. Dia itu maniak belanja, yang ada aku akan menjadi pesuruhnya,"

Sungmin tertawa mendengar omelan Kibum, "Hanni kaya, tentu saja dia senang belanja. Wanita mana yang tidak suka belanja, apalagi dengan kantong tebal, apapun bisa di beli sesuka hati tanpa memperdulikan berapa banyak yang dihabiskan,"

Kibum tersenyum miris, "Tapi kami kesepian," ia menoleh, menatap Sungmin yang juga tengah menatapnya, "Aku, Hanni, dan beberapa anak lainnya, walaupun kami memiliki uang, memiliki dunia digenggaman tangan kami, kami semua kesepian,"

"Keluarga kami seperti orang asing bagi kami, tidak ada makan malam hangat seperti tadi. Jangan kan makan malam, bertatap muka dengan orang tua ku saja sangat jarang, mereka lebih senang menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama rekan bisnis mereka ketimbang dengan anak sematawayang mereka," keluh Kibum.

"Ambilah sisi positifnya. Mereka melakukannya untuk mu juga, Kibum-ah. Agar dimasa depan kau mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak," ucap Sungmin lembut.

"Terkadang aku ingin seperti mu, Sungmin-ah. Walaupun kau hanya tinggal bersama nenek mu, tapi kalian saling memiliki, saling melindungi satu sama lain. Setidaknya kau memiliki satu topangan, belum lagi tangan terbuka keluarga Donghae. Kau benar-benar beruntung,"

Sungmin mendekat ke arah Kibum, meraih tangan pemuda itu dan menggenggam nya erat, "Tidak ada yang sempurna didunia ini selain ketidaksempurnaan itu, Kibum-ah. Dan kita sebagai makhluk yang tidak sempurna itu, harus membuat hidup kita yang tidak sempurna ini menjadi begitu berarti dengan cara yang luar biasa sempurna," Sungmin tersenyum, "Hidup memang tidak sempurna, tapi cobalah sempurnakan hidup ini dengan cara yang luar biasa, itulah kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya, Kibum-ah,"

Kibum terdiam menatap Sungmin lama. Batinnya berkecambuk, dan akhirnya ia pun menarik gadis itu kedalam dekapannya, mendekapnya erat. Sungmin diam, tidak menolak karena dia tahu Kibum butuh dorongan agar mau melangkah, dan dia bersedia menjadi dorongan untuk Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum dipuncak kepala Sungmin, "Kenapa setiap aku mendekap mu semua terasa begitu pas, begitu sempurna?" bisik Kibum.

.

"Aigoo, mereka romantis sekali," gumam Hyukjae histeris.

"Hah… Halmonie, Sungmin sudah dewasa ya." Ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"Benar, setidaknya anak bernama Kibum itu terlihat baik." Timpal nenek Sungmin sambil terus menatap Kibum dan Sungmin dari kejauhan.

Sementara Donghae memutar bola matanya malas, kalau bukan karena ditarik ibu dan kekasihnya, ia tidak akan mau diajak mengintip Sungmin dan Kibum begini. Donghae mendecak kesal ketika menangkap pandangan berbinar-binar ibunya, Hyukjae, bahkan nenek Sungmin.

"Dasar wanita." Cibir Donghae sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya. **

Sungmin melepaskan headset yang sedang dipakainya ketika Kyuhyun meletakkan tas nya dimeja sebelahnya. Teringat sesuatu. Sungmin segera merogoh tas nya dan mengeluarkan kertas yang ternyata sebuah struk transaksi, dan menyerahkannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun, menatap heran pada kertas ditangan Sungmin.

Sungmin menyodorkan kertas itu pada Kyuhyun, "Cicilan pertama ponselku, sudah ditransfer ke rekening mu pagi ini,"

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, "Kau pantang menyerah, ya,"

Sungmin tersenyum lebar, "Geurom, aku sudah bilang akan mencicilnya jadi aku akan mencicilnya,"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, memilih untuk tidak berkomentar. Hening selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengajak Sungmin berbicara lagi.

"Bagaimana makan malam mu dengan Kibum? Menyenangkan, bukan?"

Sungmin menoleh, mengeryit heran pada Kyuhyun, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Dan koreksi, aku makan malan bersama keluarga Donghae dan Kibum, tidak hanya bersama Kibum,"

Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya dengan wajah malas, "Tidak penting aku tahu darimana. Jadi bagaimana? Menyenangkan?"

Sungmin tersenyum main-main, "Apakah ini sebuah tindakan kecemburuan?"

Kyuhyun mendengus, "Sepertinya kau yang menginginkan aku untuk cemburu, ya?"

Sungmin menggeleng, "Tidak, tapi tingkah mu menunjukan seakan-akan kau sedang cemburu,"

Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sungmin, membuat Sungmin reflex memundurkan tubuhnya kebelakang. Sungmin membulatkan matanya ketika mengetahui jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun hanay tinggal beberapa centimeter saja.

Sungmin masih membeku ketika Kyuhyun berbisik, "Kalau tahu aku cemburu, kenapa kau masih saja membiarkan Kibum berada didekat mu? Membuat kesal saja,"

Sungmin menghela nafas lega ketika Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya. Sungmin tidak membalas ucapan Kyuhyun, ia memilih untuk diam dan mengontrol debaran jantungnya yang berdebar cukup kencang.

.

.

.

Kibum berhenti di ambang pintu ketika melihat Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sungmin. Tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya kuat hingga membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Sepertinya kalian akan kembali mengulang apa yang pernah terjadi dimasa lalu,"

Kibum menoleh kesamping dan melihat Changmin yang tengah menatap lurus ke arah yang sama dengannya, ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Kibum diam ketika Changmin menoleh,

"Pastikan kali ini kalian tidak mengacaukannya, ne," ucap Changmin sambil berlalu masuk ke dalam kelas.

Kibum terdiam, menatap punggung Changmin dan KyuMin bergantian. Setelah diam beberapa saat akhirnya Kibum menghela nafas dan mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas.

.

.

.

"Changmin-ah!"

Changmin yang sedang berjalan santai di lorong sekolah pun sontak berhenti ketika seseorang memanggil namanya. Changmin menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Kyuhyun tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Wae? Mau memukuli ku lagi?" ucap Changmin ketika Kyuhyun sampai dihadapannya.

"Hey," Kyuhyun menepuk lengan Changmin, "Aku minta maaf soal kejadian beberapa hari waktu yang lalu. Kau tahu sendiri aku bagaimana."

Changmin mengerutkan dahinya, "Memangnya kau itu bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun ikut mengerutkan dahinya, memandang Changmin dengan tatapan datar, "Well, kau tahu kan aku tidak suka masalah ku direcoki orang lain,"

"Oh, kau yang itu," sahut Changmin datar.

Kyuhyun diam, bingung harus menanggapi Changmin bagaimana. Sementara Changmin tidak bisa menahan senyumnya lagi ketika melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang muram. Ia pun merangkul sahabatnya dan tertawa kecil, "Hey, aku sudah memaafkan mu sejak lama,"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Jeongmal? Kita berteman lagi, kan?"

Changmin tertawa kecil, "Memang nya kita pernah memutuskan pertemanan kita?"

"Tidak. Tidak akan pernah," sahut Kyuhyun sambil tertawa.

Mereka pun akhirnya meninggalkan lorong dengan saling berangkulan, sambil sesekali melempar candaan dan tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

"Dasar anak kecil," ucap Siwon, menatap Kyuhyun dan Changmin dari kejauhan.

"Aku senang mereka sudah berbaikan," sahut Kibum yang tengah asik dengan gadget ditangannya.

Siwon mengangguk, "Kau juga,"

"Apa?"

"Kau, Kyuhyun, dan Changmin, kalian bertiga seperti anak kecil. Anak kecil yang terjebak didalam tubuh seorang laki-laki remaja. Anak kecil yang tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah seperti orang dewasa," ucap Siwon tanpa menoleh kepada Kibum yang tengah menatapnya aneh.

Kibum mendesah pelan, "Dia yang memutuskan untuk menjauhi ku, aku bisa apa?" gumam Kibum.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyelipkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku celana seragam sekolah nya sementara tangannya yang lain sedang asik berselancar dilayar touchscreen ponselnya sambil berjalan menaiki tangga menuju apartement kakak perempuannya.

"Aish, gadis itu, sok jual mahal sekali sih," gumam Kyuhyun, menatap sebal layar ponsel nya yang tengah menampilkan pesan sms nya kepada Lee Sungmin yang tak kunjung dibalas.

Kesal, Kyuhyun akhirnya memasukan ponselnya ke dalam kantung celana nya saat ia sudah sampai di anak tangga teratas dilantai apartement kakaknya. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dari lantai dan terkejut ketika hendak melangkah ia melihat kakak nya sedang berciuman dengan seorang laki-laki didepan pintu apartementnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, ide jahat pun muncul dibenak nya, ide untuk membuat kakak nya kesal sekaligus marah kepadanya, seperti biasanya. Dengan langkah penuh percaya diri, Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati pintu apartement kakaknya, sedikit mendumal karena kakak nya terlalu fokus berciuman sampai tidak bisa menyadari kedatangannya.

Namun langkah Kyuhyun berhenti mendadak ketika kakak nya berbalik dan menunjukan wajah pria yang tengah berciuman panas dengan kakaknya. Mata pria itu tertutup, jelas dia tidak melihat Kyuhyun, namun bukan itu yang membuat Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah. Tapi, Kyuhyun mengenal betul siapa pria itu, pria yang tengah mencumbui kakak perempuannya dengan panas.

Itu Hangeng, Cho Hangeng, kakak laki-lakinya.

Kyuhyun membatu ditempatnya, matanya melebar, dan nafasnya mendadak menjadi tersengal-sengal. Hilang sudah kepercayaan dirinya yang tadi begitu tinggi untuk membuat kesal kakak nya, kini ia malah merasa seperti orang bodoh melihat kedua kakak nya tengah berciuman panas didepannya.

Apa maksud semua ini? Mengapa Heechul, kakak perempuannya berciuman dengan Hangeng, kakak laki-laki nya? Dan, walaupun Kyuhyun tidak berpengalaman soal berciuman, tapi siapapun tahu jika ciuman mereka seperti menggambarkan sepasang kekasih yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Kyuhyun mendesah, pergulatan dibatinnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Hangeng lah yang menyudahi ciuman nya dengan Heechul, Kyuhyun bisa melihat wajah kakak laki-laki nya itu tampak lebih muda ketika tersenyum menatap kakak perempuannya. Mereka masih belum menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun sampai akhirnya Hangeng mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memasang poker face terbaiknya ketika merasakan keterkejutan diwajah Hangeng begitu melihatnya, dan tak selang beberapa detik kemudian giliran Heechul yang menoleh dan ekspressi nya pun tidak jauh berbeda dengan Hangeng, mereka shock, tapi Kyuhyun lebih shock lagi.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" panggil Heechul dengan suara pelan,

Kyuhyun melirik Heechul dingin, seakan-akan Heechul ataupun Hangeng bukanlah sesuatu yang berarti dihidupnya, "Apa yang aku tidak tahu disini, eh? Noona?" Kyuhyun melirik Hangeng dingin, "Hyung?"

.

Heechul meletakkan tiga kaleng soda di meja ruang tamu apartementnya. Suasana tegang dan mengintimidasi begitu kental terasa disana, asalnya hanya dari satu orang, Kyuhyun. Heechul berdehem sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan tubuhnya duduk disamping Hangeng.

"Kami harus memulainya darimana?" tanya Hangeng, jengah dengan tatapan mengintimidasi Kyuhyun yang begitu mempengaruhi Heechul.

Kyuhyun berdecak, "Bagaimana bisa kalian berciuman sebegitu panas nya disaat semua orang tahu bahwa kalian ada saudara?!"

"Ya, kau dan aku memang bersaudara," Hangeng mendesah pelan, "Tapi kau dan aku bukan saudara Heechul, bukan saudara kandung maksud ku,"

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya, "Apa? Kau pasti bercanda, kan? Yang benar saja, kita bertiga hidup bersama-sama hampir seumur hidup dan apa tadi kau bilang? Heechul Noona bukan saudara kandung kita?!" seru Kyuhyun penuh amarah.

"Hyung mu benar, Kyu," Heechul cepat-cepat menyela, "Kau belum ada saat keluarga Cho mengangkat ku sebagai anak mereka diusia ku yang sudah tujuh tahun sedangkan Hangeng diusia sepuluh tahun. Keluarga mu mengadopsi ku karena Eomma di vonis tidak bisa memiliki keturunan lagi setelah melahirkan Hangeng,"

"Tapi ternyata keajaiban terjadi, setahun setelah aku diaposi Eomma hamil, hamil kau Kyuhyun. Dan sejak saat itulah keluarga mu menganggap ku sebagai pembawa keberuntungan," jelas Heechul,

Kyuhyun terdiam, menatap kedua kakak nya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Tapi, bagaimana bisa hubungan kalian sejauh ini?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan, wajahnya menampakkan kebingungan yang mendalam,

"Itu karena sejak awal aku tidak melihat Heechul sebagai adik ku," Hangeng tersenyum lembut pada Heechul, "Sejak awal aku melihat nya sebagai wanita, bukan adik,"

Kyuhyun mendesah panjang, "Apakah Ahboji dan Eomma tahu?"

Hangeng mengangguk, "Tentu saja, masalah ini adalah alasan utama kenapa Ahboji mengirim ku ke China dan menghapus nama Heechul dari daftar keluarga, kau tentu masih ingat kan kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu, saat Heechul ketahuan mengandung,"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, namun kemudian ekspressi berubah menjadi tegang, "Jangan bilang kau…"

"Ya," sela Hangeng, "Akulah ayah dari janin yang dikandung Heechul saat itu, Ahboji mengetahuinya dan tentu saja tidak terima, jadi dia menghukum kami, memberi pilihan sulit pada kami,"

Heechul mengusap lengan Hangeng pelan ketika merasakan bahwa emosi Hangeng sedikit terguncang karena membahas luka lama mereka,

"Maafkan aku," bisik Heechul.

Hangeng menatap Heechul penuh kelembutan, "Ahboji akan membiarkan bayi kami hidup asalkan aku mau mengurus perusahaan kita di China dan menghapus nama Heechul dari daftar keluarga dan mengasingkan Heechul jauh dari keluarga," Hangeng menghela nafasnya berat, "Tapi semua ini terlalu berat bagi Heechul, kami kehilangan bayi kami,"

Kyuhyun terdiam, dia ingat betul apa yang terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu. Tiba-tiba Heechul pulang sambil menangis karena diomeli habis-habisan oleh ayahnya karena tahu ia hamil dengan sembarang pria. Bahkan waktu itu Heechul bilang ia tidak tahu siapa ayah dari bayinya, ternyata itu hanya tipuan, semua tahu kalau itu bayi Hangeng, dan hanya dia yang tidak tahu.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan kami Kyuhyun-ah," ucap Heechul terisak-isak dalam dekapan Hangeng.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya lalu beranjak berdiri, "Seharusnya kalian memberitahu ku sejak lama," Kyuhyun menatap tajam kedua kakaknya, "Sebelum rasa benci ku pada kalian menumpuk setinggi ini,"

Dan Kyuhyun pun bergegas keluar dari apartement Heechul dengan langkah tegas, tanpa menoleh, tanpa kata. Ia pun menulikan telinganya ketika Heechul meraung-raung histeris memanggil namanya dan Hangeng yang sesekali memanggil namanya tegas.

Kyuhyun tidak peduli, ia merasa kacau sekarang, keluarga nya kacau. Ia merasa dibodohi, dikhianati, dan ditipu oleh orang-orang yang dikasihinya. Kyuhyun menggeram, merasakan dadanya seperti ditinju palu, sesak rasanya.

.

.

.

TAP…. TAP…

Suara langkah kaki nya terdengar begitu lantang dilorong sekolah yang gelap dan sepi itu, membuat bulu kuduk Sungmin berdiri mendengar langkah kakinya sendiri. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menoleh ke arah lapangan dan menemukan sosok itu di kegelapan. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya ketika sosok itu menyeringai di kegelapan, membuat sosoknya nampak begitu menyebalkan ketika diselimuti kegelapan.

Gadis bertubuh mungil itu berdecak pinggang ketika sampai didepan sosok itu, ia menghela nafas melihat wajah pria itu kini sudah bengkak karna luka lebam.

"Kau habis berkelahi, ya? Dan kenapa kau menyuruh ku ke sekolah malam-malam begini?" ucap Sungmin dengan nada malas, "YA! Cho Kyuhyun, kau mendengar ku tidak?" pekik Sungmin.

Namun Kyuhyun hanya diam, menatap rerumputan dibawah kakinya. Sungmin tiba-tiba merasa bersalah karena membentak pemuda itu. Kyuhyun tampak rentan dan rapuh saat ini, membuat Sungmin ingin tahu apa yang membuat sosok arogan itu menjadi seperti sekarang. Sedikit banyak Sungmin merasa tidak suka melihat raut sedih di wajah tampan yang biasanya angkuh itu.

.

"Siwon hyung, kau yakin meninggalkan nya disekolah?" ucap Kibum pada Siwon disebrang telfonnya.

"…"

Kibum mendesah pelan, "Aku sedang berada disekolah, Hyung. Jadi cepat beritahu aku dimana kau meninggalkan barang mu itu?"

"…"

"Geurom, arraso," Kibum memutuskan panggilannya.

Kibum memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku mantelnya dan terus melangkah menyebrangi koridor sekolah yang sangat sepi dan gelap. Langkah Kibum tiba-tiba terhenti ketika melihat sosok familiar yang berjalan tak jauh dari nya. Kibum mengerdarkan pandangannya dan terkejut melihat ada sosok lain juga yang sedang menunggu gadis itu.

"Sungmin? Kyuhyun?" gumam Kibum, menyipitkan mata guna memperjelas menghelihatannya.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sungmin selembut mungkin, mencoba untuk menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, dan bertemu pandang dengan Sungmin. Masih belum mengatakan apapun Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kedalam dekapannya, Sungmin tersentak namun memilih untuk tidak menolak. Pelukan Kyuhyun begitu erat sampai seperti akan meremukkan, namun Sungmin tidak keberatan, ia malah merasa nyaman dengan pelukan Kyuhyun. Mengetahui sisi lain dari Cho Kyuhyun, sisi rapuh dari si arogan penguasa sekolah.

"Aku takut," bisik Kyuhyun pelan, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Sungmin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dihelaian rambut Sungmin yang berbau seperti shampoo bayi, "Aku takut dengan kenyataan yang ada didepan ku, Sungmin-ah,"

Sungmin bergetar mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang seperti ini, Sungmin tidak berkata apa-apa dan memilih untuk membalas pelukan Kyuhyun, pemuda itu sempat menegang awalnya namun tubuhnya kembali rileks. Sungmin pun mengusap punggung lebar pemuda itu ketika ia merasa Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

Sementara itu Kibum membeku ditempatnya, ia berdiri dibalik tembok diujung koridor sekolah memperhatikan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dalam kegelapan. Ia menghela nafasnya dan meletakkan tangan kanan nya diatas dada kiri nya, tepat dimana jantung nya berada.

Kibum menutup matanya kemudian membuka nya perlahan, matanya tidak lepas dari sosok Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang tengah berpelukan, Nampak penuh kasih dan sayang.

"Seharusnya dari awal aku sudah tahu, selamanya mencintai itu hanya menimbulkan rasa sakit." Gumam Kibum pelan, berbalik kemudian bergegas meninggalkan koridor sekolah dengan perasaan terluka.

.

.

.

TBC

Hihihi Chapter 8 update~~~~

Wohooooo hanchul scandal's terungkap dan Kibum lagi-lagi harus sakit hati :" hoho. Dan mungkin teman-teman gak pada sadar, tapi heechul pernah muncul dichapter 2 lohhh sebagai kakak nya kyuhyun, coba dibaca lagi hehe^^

Responnya terus positif, allhamdullilah^^ semoga gak pada bosen, tetep semangat baca nya kaya aku yang semangat nulisnya karena review kalian hihi

**TiffTiffanyLee : iyaaa tadinya mau jadi appa nya kyu oppa, tapi kan yang paling cocok sama heechul oppa Cuma hangeng ge hehe^^ dia sadar, Cuma gak mau ngakuin gituuu…**

** 1272 : heechul sudah muncul di chapter 2 chingu, dan mulai chapter ini (mungkin) dia akan selalu muncul hehe^^**

**Mooiejoy : Heechul sudah muncul di chapter 2 unni, kalau hangeng memang baru muncul sekarang hehe… **

**Wahh iyaa aku juga pas ngetik scene kyuhyun ngeband inget immortal song nya dia sama jungmo hihi^^ eyeliner nya bikin badai unn, rocker bangett._.v**

**Wahh kayaknya aku bikin implist flashback dan bukan full, karna pasti bakalan panjang banget kalau dibikin full nanti yang ada pada bosen hehe…**

**Iyaa unn, semoga penyakit typo nya semakin menipis deh dari chapter ke chapter hehe^^**

**PaboGirl : kyuhyun tuh ngerasa gak pantes gitu sama sungmin, dan dia mikir nya sungmin pantes dapet yg lebih baik, makanya dia mikir kalau dia pasti diblacklist sama sungmin hoho. Iyaa, aku memang sengaja membuat karakter kyuhyun berubah-ubah, seakan-akan dia punya 2 kepribadian^^**

**HKY : huaa Kimin nya udah diusahakan banyakk kok, tapi masih kurang yaaa? Hehe._.v**

**Lilin Sarang Kyumin : ahh jeongmal? Hehe allhamdulilah deh kalau greget nya sudah mulai kembali, dan sepertinya chapter ini sudah lumayan panjang kann? ;;) hehe hangeng kan kakak kyuhyun, dia ke korea mau mengunjungi keluarga nya hehe._.**

**Riesty137 : wahh kalau kyumin nya jadian ceritanya selesai dongg, nanti yaa tahan dulu hehe :p *digetok**

**Sera Lee : wahh mungkin ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan ff ku? haha entahlah unn, aku juga gak ngerti soal yang begituan/?**

**Haha kitaa kan sehati unn sama Minnie oppa *tosss. Haha iyaa memang hanya dimimpi kok kyu oppa topless didepan ku huhu… wah akhirnya aku pake OC unn, abis bingung mau pakai cast siapa, dari pada jadi panas lebih baik pakai OC*apasih-_-**

**Sebenernya sih sudah ada benih-benihnya, Cuma ya namanya gengsi, apalagi gengsinya cho kyuhyun*sotoy* haha. Kyuhyun masa lalu nya gak buruk-buruk banget kok, Cuma ya dia paranoid aja gituu unn, biasa lah suka lebay kan di amah*digaplok* sungmin nya juga yahh gimana Ya, sama kyuhyun degdeggan sama kibum juga degdeggan, nahloh…**

**Wahaha btw thanks unn diingetin soal ucapan buat kyuhyun oppa, ternyata gak ke publish, jadi aku upload ulang dehh hehe-_- wah unnie juga yaa, semakin better walaupun better sudah semakin kecil dan beralih ke beng-beng supaya makin asik/?**

**Okay, terima kasih banyak untuk unni yang satu ini, yang selalu memberikan semangat review dengan cara nya sendiri*apaandah-_- reviewnya selalu beda sendiri hoho^^**

**KikyWP16 : iyaa nanti ada kok flashbacknya walaupun gak full. Dan ngga, hangeng gak ada hubungan apapun sama sungmin, dia punya konfliknya sendiri^^**

**Ciciratnasari108 : iyaaa nanti dibuat kok walaupun gak full flashback, ditunggu yaa^^**

Maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu, yang pasti aku terimakasih banget buat yang udah review dan baca. Semoga gak pada bosen baca dan review nya yaaa*tetep*

Nah, aku sudah lanjut nih. Aku akan terus lanjut update kalo kalian juga terus update review*tetep* hihiww

Dan terima kasih banyak untuk reviewers dan readers setia ku *asikkk* tanpa kalian aku bukanlah apa-apa^^

**Big Thanks to :**

**HKY, lalakms, Whey. K, Mayasiwonest. everlastingfriends, tamu, vitaminsparkyu1123, Cho MeiHwa, 1307, Minnalee1, .94, Ayysimpson, Rya, ChoiMerry-Chan, JewelsStar, fariny, riesty137, SEungyo, ChoLee.13, zakurafrezee, NAP217, Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137, cloudswan, ChoMeiHwa, Tika137, Chokyulate23, arisatae, Maximumelf, KikyWP16, sparkkyushi, KyuWie, kyurielf, .1272, danactebh, Cho Min Hwa, Heldamagnae, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, Ciciratnasari108, riesty137, LiveLoveKyumin, chaerashin, abilhikmah, TifyTiffanyLee, hanna, fariny, dewi. , Sera Lee, mooiejoy, PaboGirl, Guest, ckhislsm137, SyahBunnyBoy137, BluePink137, Tika, kyuwie, nurganevi, dan Semuanya^^**

Maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu, tapi beneran deh suwer aku terima kasih banget buat yang dukung ff ini buat terus update, sampai jumpa di chapter depan yaa^^

Salam Tjoyers^^

GyuMin407


	9. Chapter 9

GyuMin407

Present

"We found the love"

Cast : Super Junior member, OC's, and SMent artist.

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Romance, School life, Family.

Summary : Sungmin tidak pernah berfikir akan terlibat masalah oleh kedua penguasa disekolah baru nya, dimana kedua penguasa itu saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Tapi seiring berjalan nya waktu, Sungmin mulai terbiasa dengan keduanya, lalu bagaimana jika ada sebuah keadaan yang memaksa nya harus memilih diantara keduanya?

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terdiam dalam keheningan serta kegelapan yang menyelimuti keduanya. Mereka sudah saling melepaskan diri sejak beberapa menit yang lalu dan sejak itu pun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat membuka suara.

Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun dalam diamnya, walaupun memasang wajah dingin, Sungmin tahu kalau pemuda itu sedang goyah. Karena apa? Itulah yang akan Sungmin cari tahu.

"Kau tidak mau menceritakannya?" ucap Sungmin memecahkan keheningan diantara keduanya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "Seharusnya aku tidak menelfon mu, aku terlihat cengeng sekarang, melukai harga diriku saja,"

Sungmin mendengus, "Memang nya kenapa? Semua orang kan memiliki masalah nya masing-masing. Heh, mempertahankan harga diri sih boleh saja, tapi lama-kelamaan harga dirimu menjadi menyebalkan, ya,"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Jadi kau mau mendengarkan cerita ku?"

Sungmin mengangguk, "Malhaebwa,"

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan dan mulai menceritakan apa yang baru diketahuinya tentang kedua kakak nya, tentang Heechul yang ternyata bukan kakak kandungnya, dan tentang hubungan percintaan kedua kakak nya yang rumit.

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat murung, apa terjadi sesuatu? Dan omong-omong, terima kasih sudah mengambilkan barang ku yang tertinggal disekolah."

Kibum melirik sedikit ke arah Siwon yang tengah berdiri sambil bersandar di pagar pembatas atap gedung apartement Siwon. Siwon memang tinggal sendiri di apartement sederhana dekat sekolah dan tidak tinggal di rumah keluarga nya yang seperti istana, alasannya klise, Siwon ingin belajar untuk hidup mandiri.

"Nan gwenchana. Dan sama-sama, kebetulan aku berada didekat sekolah tadi," Jawab Kibum singkat, nada bicara nya dingin.

"Kau tahu kan kalau kau tidak akan mungkin bisa menyembunyikan nya dari ku?" tanya Siwon dan dibalas oleh Kibum yang mengangguk.

"Malhaebwa," Siwon melangkah maju sampai akhirnya berdiri didepan pagar pembatas sambil menatap pemandangan langit malam Seoul yang kelam menghitam dan dihiasi kerlap-kerlip lampu di kota.

Kibum menghela nafas dan terdiam, bayangan tentang apa yang dia lihat di sekolah tadi kembali menyapa ingatan nya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, mereka berpelukan, dan itu terlihat penuh perasaan. Kibum menggeram, dada nya terasa sesak kembali ketika mengingat nya.

"Sepertinya kejadian yang dulu akan terulang kembali, Hyung…" bisik Kibum.

Siwon menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali menatap kedepan, kedua sudut bibir nya berkedut membuat sebuah senyuman, "Aku mengerti, Lee Sungmin, kan."

"Aku melihat nya dengan Kyuhyun, mereka tampak dekat dan sepertinya mereka saling menyukai, mereka sedang berpelukan saat aku hendak mengambil barang mu yang tertinggal disekolah, Hyung,"

Siwon menatap Kibum terkejut, "Jinjja? Itu pasti sulit untuk mu, mian, secara tidak langsung aku yang membuat mu merasa sulit,"

Kibum menggeleng lemah, "Bukan, aku tidak mempermasalahkan soal itu, Hyung. Hanya saja, jika Kyuhyun memang menyukai Sungmin, kenapa harus Sungmin? Kenapa harus gadis yang sama lagi?"

"Hey, jatuh cinta itu sifatnya abstrak," Siwon menepuk pundak Kibum, "Mana kita tahu kalau kita akan jatuh cinta, dengan siapa kita akan jatuh cinta, kapan kita jatuh cinta dan kapan kita patah hati, tidak ada yang tahu, Kibum-ah,"

Kibum menghela nafas, "Apakah Sungmin juga akan bernasib seperti Heeyon karena sama-sama disukai dua namja egois seperti kami? Terkadang aku merasa takut dengan semua hal-hal romantis, Hyung."

Siwon mengedikkan bahu nya, "Ya dan tidak, aku tidak tahu. Dan, Kibum-ah, kejadian Heeyon bukanlah salah mu atau Kyuhyun, itu murni sebuah kecelakaan. Kau tahu itu,"

"Tapi dia bisa didalam taksi itu setelah bertengkar dengan ku, Hyung. Karena salah paham itu," Kibum mendesah pelan, "Bahkan Kyuhyun merelakan perasaan nya dan membiarkan Heeyon menjadi kekasih ku," kenang Kibum dengan tatapan mata menerawang.

**Flashback**

"**Bagaimana bisa Oppa berkelahi sampai seperti ini? Kalau Oppa mau merusak tubuh tidak seperti ini caranya," Gadis cantik itu, Heeyon menatap geram pemuda didepannya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kibum. **

"**Mereka menghina mu, aku tidak suka ada yang menghina pacar ku, apalagi mereka membicarakan yang tidak-tidak tentang mu," Ucap Kibum dengan nada suara yang sangat meyakinkan. Tangannya mengusap sudut bibirnya yang bengkak.**

**Dia tau gadis didepannya ini pasti akan marah besar karna dia terlibat perkelahian dengan sekelompok anak lelaki sok jagoan disekolah mereka. Kibum menggeram ketika mengingat bagaimana anak laki-laki itu mengolok-olok Heeyon dibelakangnya, membuat darahnya seketika mendidih hanya dengan mengingatnya saja. Sebenarnya berkelahi tidak lah sulit untuk Kibum, hanya saja saat itu tidak ada Kyuhyun yang membantunya, membuatnya kalah jumlah dengan anak-anak itu.**

**Heeyon mendengus dan membuang tatapannya keluar jendela café. Jika saja ini bukan ditempat umum, ingin rasanya Heeyon berteriak didepan wajah pemuda didepannya ini. Dia kesal, sangat kesal begitu menerima telfon dari temannya kalau kekasihnya terlibat perkelahian dengan sekelompok anak laki-laki yang terkenal brutal disekolah mereka hanya untuk membela nya. Heeyon khawatir, apalagi ketika mengetahui Kibum hanya sendirian, tidak ada Kyuhyun yang membantunya.**

"**Seharusnya kau meminta bantuan Kyuhyun, Oppa, bukan malah berlagak seperti jagoan yang bisa menghabisi semua lawan sendirian!" Gumam Heeyon masih memalingkan wajahnya ke luar jendela. **

**Kata-kata Heeyon sontak membuat Kibum mengangkat wajahnya, bisa-bisa nya gadis itu mengatakan hal yang begitu menyakitkan kepadanya setelah apa yang telah Kibum lakukan untuknya. Apa barusan dia membandingkan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun?**

"**Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali membandingkan ku dengan Kyuhyun? Yoon-ah, kau tahu aku dan Kyuhyun berbeda, walaupun kami dekat tapi tentu saja kami berbeda. Ada apa ini? Setelah tahu ternyata Kyuhyun menyukai mu apakah membuat mu menyesal telah memilih ku?!" Emosi Kibum naik ke titik teratasnya. Ia sudah berusaha mati-matian menjaga nada suaranya, tapi ternyata sia-sia. Emosinya sudah tidak bisa ia bendung lagi. Dia cemburu, sudah pasti.**

"**Oppa, bukankah selama ini Oppa tahu bagaimana perasaan ku pada Kyuhyun? Bukan kah Oppa memahaminya dengan sangat baik? Dan tidak, aku tidak menyesal memilih mu, Oppa, " lirih Heeyon dengan kepala tertunduk, tidak berani menatap ke wajah Kibum, apalagi matanya, "Kenapa kau bisa memiliki pikiran seperti itu, Oppa?"**

**Inilah kali pertamanya Heeyon melihat seorang Kim Kibum semarah ini. Selama ini, Kibum tidak pernah menunjukan rasa marah atau kesalnya sedikit pun pada nya meski mereka sedang bertengkar. Ini kali pertama nya ia melihat Kibum seperti ini, dan ini membuatnya ketakutan.**

"**Kau dan Kyuhyun, kalian memiliki hubungan yang tidak bisa aku mengerti. Selama ini aku diam karena aku menghormati Kyuhyun yang sudah mengorbankan perasaannya demi hubungan kita," Kibum menghela nafas,**

"**Dan selama ini kita selalu membahas tentang perasaan mu, lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan ku sendiri?! Jelas-jelas kau tahu kalau aku mencintai mu, tapi kau mempermainkan aku dan juga Kyuhyun. Berhenti mempermainkan ku dan Kyuhyun! Kau tidak cukup berharga untuk itu." Kibum mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.**

**Kibum tersenyum sinis ketika melihat Heeyon masih menundukan wajah, menghindar dari tatapannya. **

"**Jinjja daebak. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menuntut kejelasan dari mu. Aku bodoh! Seharusnya aku tahu dari awal, kau menyukai kami berdua, kau tidak pernah benar-benar memilih ku!" Kibum beranjak berdiri dari duduknya dan berbalik meninggalkan meja nya dengan Heeyon tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun lagi. **

**Heeyon mengangkat wajahnya. Melihat punggung Kibum yang semakin menjauh dari pandangan matanya. Tanpa sadar cairan bening itu keluar dari sudut matanya. Mengalir dengan derasnya melewati tulang pipinya. Hati nya sakit mendengar ucapan pemuda itu barusan. **

"**Oppa…" Lirih Heeyon entah kepada siapa. Ia pun bergegas merapihkan tas nya dan berlari mengejar Kibum.**

**Flashback End.**

Siwon mengangkat bahu, "Kau dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa selamanya hidup dalam rasa bersalah seumur hidup kalian. Lepaskan lah dan mulailah hidup baru kalian,"

.

.

.

"Jadi begitulah, aku seperti dibodohi oleh keluarga ku sendiri. Dan aku marah. Marah dengan Hangeng Hyung yang terlalu pengecut untuk mempertahankan Heechul Noona," ujar Kyuhyun, menyudahi ceritanya dengan mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat lelah.

"Aku fikir, Hyung mu sudah melakukan hal baik, hanya saja tidak berhasil dengan baik," sahut Sungmin hati-hati.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin, "Kau bilang dia melakukan hal baik? Dia menghamili Heechul noona dan meninggalkannya, Min. Bukankah dia seharusnya melindungi dan menjaga Heechul noona?"

"Dan mengabaikan pilihan yang diberikan kedua orang tua mu? Hyung mu pergi pasti karena ingin Noona mu dan anaknya baik-baik saja, coba bayangkan jika kau ada diposisi hyung mu, apa yang akan ku lakukan?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia menatap Sungmin lekat tepat di matanya beningnya. Tiba-tiba bayangan Sungmin dengan perut yang membuncit menghampiri pikirannya, Sungmin dengan perut membuncit sedang menunggunya pulang kerja didepan pintu rumah mereka. Kyuhyun tanpa sadar tersenyum membayangkan masa depannya dengan Sungmin.

"Tentu saja aku akan sekuat tenaga melindungi wanita ku dan juga calon anak ku," seru Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sungmin menjentikkan jarinya hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras, "Nah, itu juga yang dilakukan hyung mu untuk melindungi noona mu dan anaknya, hanya saja mereka masih kurang beruntung."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tegas, "Kyu, kedua kakak mu sudah membuat keputusan. Walaupun menurut mu, menurut orang-orang salah, itu tetaplah pilihan mereka. Seharusnya kau mengerti bukan membenci, mereka tertekan dan tidak mau kau juga ikut tertekan. Maafkan mereka, Kyu. Terimalah apa yang sudah menjadi keputusan kedua kakak mu," lanjut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lama, menyerap kata per kata yang gadis itu ucapkan, sebuah kalimat yang lebih mirip sebuah mantra.

.

.

.

Donghae melangkah turun dari lantai dua dan mengeryit heran melihat ibu nya sedang mondar-mandir di ruang tengah sambil sesekali melirik ponselnya. Donghae menatap jam di dinding dan melihat sudah jam sepuluh malam, kenapa ibu nya belum tidur? Pikirnya.

"Eomma, kau sedang apa?" ucap Donghae ketika sampai di samping ibunya.

Jaejoong menoleh pada Donghae dan menghela nafas, "Sungmin belum pulang, halmonie sangat cemas tadi, untung beliau bisa dibujuk dan mau masuk ke kamar untuk istirahat,"

"Sungmin belum pulang?" Donghae mengeryitkan dahinya, "Sudah selarut ini dan dia belum pulang?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, Donghae mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Kajja, Eomma sebaiknya segera masuk ke kamar dan istirahat biar Donghae yang menunggui Sungmin." Bujuk Donghae sambil menghela ibunya untuk meninggalkan ruang tengah.

Setelah melihat ibunya masuk ke dalam kamar, Donghae menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas sofa sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Fikirannya tidak tenang, kemana Sungmin sampai selarut ini belum juga pulang?

.

.

.

Sungmin berdiri sebentar sebelum ia melompat kecil menuruni motor Kyuhyun. Setelah menyerahkan helm yang tadi dipakainya, Sungmin tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar ku," ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan terima kasih, kau sedikit banyak sudah membantu ku melalui masa sulit ini," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Gwenchana, aku tidak keberatan, kita kan teman," sahut Sungmin.

"Teman ya?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan, "Sungmin-ah," panggil Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan mengerutkan dahinya melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang tidak terbaca dan sulit diartikan. Sungmin terkejut bukan main setelah mendengar kalimat yang Kyuhyun ucapkan,

"Sepertinya aku menyukai mu, bukan sebagai teman, tapi sebagai perempuan," mata Kyuhyun tidak lepas dari Sungmin ketika mengatakannya.

Sungmin diam, dan Kyuhyun juga tidak menantikan jawabannya. Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu Kyuhyun tersenyum dan bergegas memakai helmnya, Sungmin masih termenung ketika Kyuhyun menstarter motornya, lalu melajukannya meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Lee.

.

Disudut gang masuk ke kompleks kediaman keluarga Lee sepasang mata menatap lurus pada dua sosok yang berada didepan pagar kediaman keluarga Lee. Ia menatap dengan tajam apa pun gerak-gerik dua sosok yang sedang di intainya.

"Cho Kyuhyun…" lirih sosok itu dalam kegelapan ketika melihat motor Kyuhyun melesat kencang melewatinya.

.

Donghae menutup tirai rumah dengan gerakan kasar. Ia bergegas untuk kembali duduk di sofa ketika melihat Sungmin akhirnya berbalik dan melangkah gontai masuk ke halaman rumah.

.

Sungmin berdiri didepan pintu rumah. Mengambil jeda sesaat untuk menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dia masih shock dengan apa yang baru saja Kyuhyun akui. Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya dan menguatkan diri untuk bisa berjalan dengan fokus. Sungmin menghela nafas lega ketika berhasil membuka pintu rumah dengan tangan tak bergetar.

"Eoh, Hae-ah," panggil Sungmin pada Donghae yang tengah duduk santai di sofa ruang tengah.

Senyum di wajah Sungmin menghilang ketika melihat ekspressi dingin di wajah Donghae, ia mendesah pelan, Donghae pasti menungguinya pulang. Sungmin mencengkram ujung tas ranselnya, menunggu respon Donghae. Donghae mendongak dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan dingin,

"Bersama Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae, Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan.

Donghae mengangguk, kemudian bergegas berdiri dari sofa, "Kau sudah kembali, cepat bersihkan diri mu dan segera istirahat. Aku yakin Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan mu melewatkan makan malam,"

Sungmin kembali diam. Donghae juga terdiam membeku ditempatnya berdiri. Dan suasana canggung pun tercipta diantara keduanya. Hening selama beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Sungmin angkat bicara.

"Kau marah, kan? Jika marah katakan saja kau marah, jangan bersikap seperti ini," lirih Sungmin.

Sungmin melihat perubahan ekspressi dingin Donghae menjadi sedikit melembut.

"Kau tidak suka jika aku merecoki masalah pergaulan mu, tapi bisakah kau ingat waktu ketika bermain? Nenek mu dan ibuku mencemaskan mu yang belum pulang padahal sudah selarut ini. Kau memiliki ponsel tapi tidak menjawab telfon dari kami, apakah kau benar-benar tidak mau diganggu?" ucap Donghae akhirnya.

Sungmin menunduk, merasa bersalah, "Mian, ponsel ku ada didalam tas,"

"Minta maaf lah dengan nenek mu dan ibu ku. Sekarang lebih baik kau masuk ke kamar mu dan istirahat, ini sudah larut," ucap Donghae dengan nada memerintah.

Sungmin mengangguk paham dan segera berbalik menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dilantai dua. Sepeninggal Sungmin, Donghae kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Donghae menghela nafas dan sesekali mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat lelah.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya.**

Pertandingan basket persahabatan antar sekolah dimulai.

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

"KYUHYUN-SSI!"

"KIM KIBUM!"

"KIBUM-SSI, KYUHYUN-SSI!"

Sungmin memandang para gadis yang terus berteriak memanggil nama-nama pemain dibelakangnya. Namun tentu saja yang paling sering diteriaki adalah Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Suasana di ruang olahraga semakin memanas sejak pertandingan dimulai sepuluh menit yang lalu dan sekolahnya berhasil mengungguli lawan dengan skor yang cukup membuat seringai pelatih sekolah nya melebar.

"Astaga teriakan penggemar Kyuhyun dan Kibum membuat telinga ku pengang! Lihat saja itu, penggemarnya bukan hanya dari sekolah kita saja, huh," ucap Hyukjae sambil menujuk ke arah sekelompok gadis dengan seragam berbeda yang ada disebrang mereka.

"Mereka berisik," sahut Ryeowook.

"Mereka memang terkenal disekolah dan luar sekolah, dari hoobae sampai sunbae, daebak," cibir Hyukjae.

Sungmin melirik sedikit pada sekelompok gadis disebrang lapangan, "Mereka bukan murid disini?"

"Aniyo, sudah kubilang mereka berdua itu popular, setiap gadis pasti akan mau mengantri hanya untuk melihat wajah mereka berdua," ucap Hyukjae.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan dan kembali menonton jalannya pertandingan yang sengit, mata Sungmin berpindah-pindah dari Kyuhyun lalu ke Kibum, Sungmin sama sekali tidak memperhatikan kemana arah bola basket itu melayang, Sungmin malah fokus dengan dua objek dibawah sana.

"Hyukjae-ah, Ryeowook-ah," panggil Sungmin,

"Waeyo, Min?" ucap Hyukjae dan Ryeowook bersamaan, mereka saling menatap kemudian tertawa kecil karena tingkah mereka sendiri.

"Kalau sedang jatuh cinta itu, biasanya apasih yang kalian rasakan?" tanya Sungmin menoleh pada kedua sahabatnya bergantian.

"Woah, Sungminnie sedang jatuh cinta, eoh?" ledek Hyukjae, pipi Sungmin memerah dan ia tidak berani menatap Hyukjae.

"Wae, Min? kenapa menanyakan hal seperti itu? kau sedang suka dengan seseorang?" tanya Ryeowook penuh pengertian.

Sungmin mendadak salah tingkah, ia menatap lapangan dan kedua sahabatnya bergantian. Sikap Sungmin tentu tidak luput dari pengawasan Hyukjae dan Ryeowook yang ada disamping kanan dan kirinya, Hyukjae menyeringai sedangkan Ryeowook tersenyum tipis.

"Well, sepertinya aku tahu apa masalahnya," ucap Hyukjae sambil melirik ke arah lapangan dimana pertandingan masih berlangsung.

Sungmin menghela nafas pasrah, "Aku tidak tahu, semalam Kyuhyun menyatakan suka pada ku, dan sepertinya dia tidak menantikan jawaban."

Hyukjae memekik, "Woah! Daebak! Seperti yang ku duga, dan sepertinya sebentar lagi Kibum juga akan menyatakan perasaannya padamu,"

Ryeowook mengerutkan dahinya, "Kim Kibum juga?"

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya ketika Ryeowook menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Heol~ lihat saja nanti," gumam Hyukjae.

"Molla, molla, aku bingung dengan semua nya. Aish…" desis Sungmin pelan.

Ryeowook menepuk pundak Sungmin pelan untuk mendapat perhatiannya, "Seseorang yang spesial dalam hati mu adalah seseorang yang pertama kali kau ingat jika kau berada dalam kesedihan, kesusahan, bahkan kebahagiaan. Kau akan langsung teringat padanya walaupun tidak ada yang membahasnya,"

"Geurom, aku setuju dengan Ryeowookie!" pekik Hyukjae.

Sungmin terdiam, mencerna perkataan Ryeowook dengan sangat perlahan. Hyukjae dan Ryeowook tersenyum ketika melihat sebuah roda gigi berputar di mata Sungmin, mereka tahu temannya ini sedang bimbang.

"Jadi siapa?" Hyukjae menyikut Sungmin, "Cho Kyuhyun? Atau… Kim Kibum?"

Sungmin melebarkan kedua matanya bersamaan dengan kedua pipi nya yang bersemu merah, "Molla, molla," desis Sungmin pelan.

Hyukjae dan Ryeowook tidak bisa menahan tawa mereka, Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas atau mendengus jika salah satu dari kedua temannya menyikutnya. Sisa pertandingan itu pun mereka lewatkan dengan Sungmin yang selalu bersemu merah karena digoda kedua temannya.

.

.

.

"Chogi, Sungmin, eoddiseo?"

Ryeowook dan Hyukjae yang tengah asik mengobrol pun sontak menghentikan obrolan mereka ketika sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka. Ryeowook dan Hyukjae mengerutkan dahinya ketika Kibum kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Bukankah Sungmin tadi bersama Kyuhyun, ya." Ryeowook mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Geurom, beberapa saat yang lalu Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin keluar, entah kemana kami juga tidak tahu." ucap Hyukjae acuh.

Ryeowook makin melotot pada Hyukjae yang terkesan sinis dengan Kibum, namun di acuhkan oleh gadis manis itu, bahkan Hyukjae tidak memandangnya. Ryeowook hanya bisa menghela nafas dan melempar senyum maaf pada Kibum. Kibum mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Memangnya kenapa kau mencari Sungmin, Kibum-ssi?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ada perlu sebentar dengannya," ucap Kibum berusaha ramah sambil sesekali melirik Hyukjae yang menatapnya sinis. Ada apa dengan gadis itu?

"Kalau begitu lekas cari Kyuhyun, bukankah sekarang dimana ada Kyuhyun disana pasti ada Sungmin?" ketus Hyukjae, Ryeowook lagi-lagi menyikut Hyukjae.

"Tentu saja.." Kibum pun beranjak berdiri dari kursi dan melangkah keluar kelas, meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Hyukjae yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"Yya! Lee Hyukjae, apa masalah mu dengan Kibum?" tanya Ryeowook ketika Kibum sudah keluar dari kelas mereka.

"Tidak ada, sudah jangan pedulikan sikap ku," ucap Hyukjae sambil mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh, gadis itu pun mulai memasang headset nya dan mendengarkan lagu dari iPod nya ketika melihat gelagat Ryeowook yang akan mengintrogasinya.

Ryeowook menghela nafas pelan, memilih untuk tidak bertanya dan mulai membuka buku pelajaran selanjutnya.

.

.

.

"Yya! Kenapa kau menarik ku kesini?"

Sungmin menghempas kan tangan Kyuhyun yang menggenggam nya, Sungmin menatap marah pada Kyuhyun namun sepertinya tidak berpengaruh apa-apa karena pemuda itu malah tertawa,

"Ahh, gadis ku manis sekali kalau sedang marah," ucap Kyuhyun, mencubit pipi Sungmin gemas.

Sungmin menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun yang ada dipipinya kasar, kemudian ia memekik, "Aku bukan gadis mu!"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam, ia menyipitkan matanya melihat Sungmin yang juga menatap nya dengan tatapan tajam terbaik nya. Namun kemudian tatapan mata Kyuhyun berubah, menjadi lebih lembut. Kyuhyun mulai berjalan mendekati Sungmin, dan ia tersenyum geli ketika mengetahui Sungmin melangkah mundur.

Sungmin panik sekaligus ketakutan ketika menyadari dirinya terpojok, sudah tidak ada tempat untuk ia melangkah mundur karena ada dinding dibelakangnya yang memblokir jalan nya untuk kabur. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun takut-takut, sementara Kyuhyun menyeringai, mengetahui sudah tidak ada jalan kabur untuk gadis itu.

Sungmin diam, tak melangkah atau pun berontak ketika Kyuhyun sudah berada sangat dekat didepannya. Sungmin menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan nya secara perlahan. Ia bisa merasakan nafas Kyuhyun menerpa wajahnya secara teratur, itu berarti jarak wajah nya dengan Kyuhyun saat ini sangatlah dekat.

"Kau belum menjawab pernyataan ku semalam," bisik Kyuhyun tepat disamping telinga Sungmin, membuat gadis itu bergetar karena merinding.

Dan mata Sungmin membulat ketika bibir nya sudah berada dimulut Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Mwo? Jadi Kyuhyun sudah tahu tentang hubungan kalian?!" ucap Kangin keras, tidak bisa menutupi keterkejutan diwajah nya.

Kangin menatap anak sulung nya dengan tatapan tidak percaya ketika Hangeng mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun memergoki nya dengan Heechul kemarin. Selama ini Kangin dan seluruh keluarga berusaha agar Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui masalah hubungan Hangeng dan Heechul, mereka hanya tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun terpukul. Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi kedua kakak nya, dia pasti akan sangat terpukul jika mengetahui skandal kedua kakak nya.

Namun, sekarang Kyuhyun sudah mengetahuinya.

"Ahboji, Kyuhyun sudah mengetahuinya sekarang. Masalah sudah terpecahkan bukan, Kyuhyun mengetahuinya sendiri tanpa ada yang memberitahunya. Dan, aku berniat menikahi Heechul di awal tahun baru nanti," ucap Hangeng tegas.

Kangin mengerutkan dahinya kemudian menghela nafas kasar, "Kau memang tidak pernah berubah ya, baiklah. Aku akan menyetujuinya jika adik mu menyetujuinya juga,"

Kangin menoleh ketika merasakan tangannya diremas secara lembut, ia menemukan wajah cantik istrinya yang tengah tersenyum menenangkan disebelahnya yang mau tak mau membuat senyuman itu terukir diwajah nya yang sempat tegang.

"Baiklah, aku akan membicarakannya dengan Kyuhyun," ucap Hangeng kemudian berlalu dari hadapan kedua orangtua nya.

Kangin menghela nafas gusar, tangan kanan nya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk mengurut kening nya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening. Dengan penuh perhatian, Leeteuk mengusap punggung suaminya pelan.

"Mereka sudah dewasa, Kangin-ah," bisik Leeteuk bagaikan mantra dalam pendengaran Kangin.

.

.

.

Sungmin terengah-engah ketika Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya. Sungmin menunduk menyembunyikan wajah nya yang memerah. Ciuman pertamanya, dan Kyuhyun lah yang merebutnya. Sungmin menggenggam erat ujung kemeja sekolah Kyuhyun, berusaha mengambil alih kontrol dirinya.

Tangan Sungmin mengepal, antara kesal dan juga ehm-sedikit bahagia.

Kyuhyun mengambil dagu Sungmin lembut, mengarahkan wajah cantik itu agar mau menatap nya, Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin terengah-engah, Kyuhyun menatap bibir Sungmin lama, godaan untuk kembali mencium bibir merah itu kembali muncul dalam benak Kyuhyun, namun diurungkannya karna niatnya membawa gadis itu kesini bukan hanya untuk mencium Sungmin.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya semalam, aku menyukai mu, Sungmin-ah," ucap Kyuhyun tegas tak terbantahkan, matanya tidak pernah lepas dari mata Sungmin.

Sungmin menganga, memproses apa yang Kyuhyun ucapkan dengan sangat cepat, "Ini-ini terlalu cepat," Sungmin berbicara dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Kau harus menerima ku, aku tidak pernah ditolak, Sungmin-ah," putus Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Kalau begitu biarkan aku menjadi orang pertama yang menolak mu, dasar egois,"

"Aku egois jika menyangkut sesuatu yang penting dalam hidup ku," Kyuhyun menyeringai, mengecup sudut bibir Sungmin yang memerah.

Sungmin melotot kaget saat lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menciumnya, walaupun hanya kecupan ringan namun tetap saja membuat jantung Sungmin lagi-lagi berdentum kencang. Sungmin hendak memprotes Kyuhyun ketika sebuah suara menginstrupsi keduanya. Sungmin menoleh dan terkejut bukan main ketika melihat Kibum tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan terluka.

"Jadi kalian sudah berhubungan sekarang?"

.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya

Chapter Sembilan

Update juga

Walauapun lama sekali

Dua minggu? Tiga minggu? Atau mungkin empat minggu?

Yasudahlah, maafkan saya:"

Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf dulu karna telat banget dari jadwal update aku, buat yang nungguin chapter ini(kalau ada) semoga chapter ini memuaskan walaupun sebenarnya kalau menurut ku masih kurang banget. Kondisi dirumah akhir-akhir ini lagi gak enak, eomma ku sakit-sakit serius dan harus dirawat intensif di rumah sakit selama dua minggu dan sekarang menjalani rawat jalan yang membuat aku sibuk karena tidak ada waktu menulis. Aku sekolah, mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah karna aku anak perempuan sendiri, dan mengurus ibu, jadi yaa agak sibuk gitu,*loh malah jadi curhat-_-"

Ya pokoknya aku usahakan untuk update teratur lagi, dan do'akan ibuku agar cepat sembuh yaa, amin o:")

Maaf gak bisa bales review seperti biasa, yang pasti aku mau bilang terima kasih buat yang udah sempetin baca dan review, semangat aku balik lagi karna baca review kalian hihi^^ dan buat reader baru, annyeong! Selamat datang di screenplays gyumin407^^ mohon bimbingannya^^

**Big Thanks to :**

**banana joyer, ****RyaElfMin****, ****HayatiLee****,** **HKY, lalakms, Whey. K, Mayasiwonest. everlastingfriends, tamu, vitaminsparkyu1123, Cho MeiHwa, 1307, Minnalee1, .94, Ayysimpson, Rya, ChoiMerry-Chan, JewelsStar, fariny, riesty137, SEungyo, ChoLee.13, zakurafrezee, NAP217, Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137, cloudswan, ChoMeiHwa, Tika137, Chokyulate23, arisatae, Maximumelf, KikyWP16, sparkkyushi, KyuWie, kyurielf, .1272, danactebh, Cho Min Hwa, Heldamagnae, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, Ciciratnasari108, riesty137, LiveLoveKyumin, chaerashin, abilhikmah, TifyTiffanyLee, hanna, fariny, dewi. , Sera Lee, mooiejoy, PaboGirl, Guest, ckhislsm137, SyahBunnyBoy137, BluePink137, Tika, kyuwie, nurganevi, dan Semuanya^^**

Maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu, tapi beneran deh suwer aku terima kasih banget buat yang dukung ff ini buat terus update, sampai jumpa di chapter depan yaa^^

Salam Tjoyers^^

GyuMin407


End file.
